Veritas Nascosta
by NovaIce
Summary: Third story to Shadowed Omen. I am stuck in a world parallel to mine with no way out. Having no choice, I follow a lead to someone who "supposedly" lost their mind. It's my last hope if I am to get out alive. -Rated Mature-
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

It was a simple job, or at least it should have been. Get in, get out, nothing to it. But as I stood there, baffled. Something couldn't let me leave. _Get the hell OUT man. Why are you still here? _ Was in the back of my head. But no, something refused for me to even step out the door. _Shit... _Two guards came into view... See I should have left when I had the chance. God.. what was I thinking?

"Hey did you hear what happened in Oregon?" The guard asked his friend.

His friend shrugged. "No, not really. The case didn't interest me."

"I heard a poor 19 year old girl was supposedly raped and left to die. She claimed he didn't, claiming that it was because of traveling "other worlds". After her mom found her, things got out of hand."

"Then what happened?" His friend once again raising an eyebrow.

"Don't know, she's in some mental hospital or something. Not that I know, but it's people like that I will never understand. Crazy people..."

_A lead? What? I can finally... _No... it wasn't like that. I easily adapted to this world, not like I didn't wish. It had been some time since I had been sent into this world. A world parallel to mine, yet no Third Echelon. I started picking up odd jobs. Anything to get work, seeing the CIA here would just laugh at me. _Perhaps they are on to something though._

I slipped passed the guards undetected as my skill. This world made it too simple seeing that there wasn't as advanced, but bits of similar technology. Not that I couldn't see where this would all head after being involved for so long. Upon exiting the building I just infiltrated, I picked up an abandoned newspaper, with the headline "Young Adult Claimed Mentally Unstable". Assuming it had information on the woman that the guards mentioned earlier.

It was a bit too silent for my taste, but I heard the distant cricket chirping in the background. Looking around the outside courtyard, I knew that I had only a matter of time before anyone else would show up. I would need to find a way out of the complex. Unlike many who needed a map, I still had a special pair of night vision goggles I only used if necessary. I knew a place inside and out just by looking at a map once, and that's all I needed.

I stuck to the shadows. Upon scoping, I yet found the typical guards doing their patrol routes. How boring a job like that would be if I would ever take it...? The guard soon took a break. I was tempted at taking the light out that was right about him, but that would get his attention. I ran up the walls, scaling the gripping the wall that was above the guard. Looking around, yet again there was nothing. No other guards. Taking him out should be simple enough.

With a quick "death from above" move, I let go of the wall, landing on him and making sure the move quickly took him out. I gave a smirk, taking out my Five-seveN, and shooting the light. More shadows emitted. I was in the clear by now, just hop the fence and get out. It wouldn't be this easy, I knew this.

Searching the man I took out, there was only a few EMP Grenades. _This should help get me somewhere I hope._ The grenade was thrown. soon giving a bang and taking out the nearby lights. I ran on ahead as guards with flashlights came rushing in to check out the sound. I gave a slight laugh to myself as I made it over the metal chain link fence.

I gathered information. I knew I didn't have time to look over it in the fortress, but my best bet was now. I had ran to my car that was parked, a Toyota Pick Up. Yeah, it was boring, but it did the job. I rummaged through my things, taking out a laptop. Scooting myself into the driver's seat, I drove off in hopes of having no one see me.

The dirt roads are what I loved for Las Vegas. I always loved going off road whenever I could. I may have been old, but it was my style. I am an adventurer. I loved taking risks. It's who I was, it's who I am. I ended up driving to an abandoned hotel that I rented just the night before. I sighed, taking my belongings and laptop in with me.

Starting up my laptop upon entering room 13, my hotel room, I threw my belongings on the spare bed. Not that they were important as of this moment. They had my weapons I brought from my world and a few other things I had to retrieve. _Such a rip off..._

I sat down with the laptop on a table with other papers I had been researching. I took out the newspaper I had before taken from the fortress. Shaking my head, doing my best to ignore it, I attached a spare USB drive to the laptop, scanning the files I obtained. Various information was found, only so much was catching my attention.

Once more there were many files. Even one titled. "19 Year Old On Trial". There was a questioning look. _Who would have known that she would be this important?_ There seemed to be many files. Accusing the young woman of abortion murder when clearly there was no evidence, so instead, she was locked away in a mental institution. Talking in ways no one was clearly understanding.

I may be on to something here after all, _Perhaps if I look more into this, I can get more info on such matters._ The list continued on this kid, as if she was a threat. I then was given a picture. A look of fear was in her eyes. Something traumatic had obviously happened. I had made a mental note on what she looked like, making sure it stuck into my mind.

It was a short stay, but I had yet another lead. At least I hoped, if not I was wasting my time. I hated doing that. _Maybe she is insane._ I thought. It would be less different than me I suppose. Upon gathering my things and placing it in the back of the Toyota, a picture had fallen out. My eyes swelled.

I knew this picture, it was a picture of my daughter, Sarah. I took a deep breath, wanting to give her a hug and tell her that I would be home soon as with every mission I took. That wouldn't be happening for a while. I lost track of how long I have been here since trying to find a way home. I lightly kissed the photo, sticking it into my back pocket.

Starting up the Toyota, I figured I could find a police station somewhere and find out where the girl was being held, perhaps it wouldn't take effort at all. Total tactical espionage. It was my specialty. It didn't take long to stop at a side rode Highway Patrol office. I was quick enough to see that the area didn't have many people, but was easy enough to at least knock a few out and be unnoticed.

Going on through with protocol, I had found an officer trying to enter the building. I kept to the shadows as I could. I slipped out the Pick Up, avoiding light. I grabbed him from behind. He was obviously startled.

I placed him into a choke hold. "Hi there." I spoke to him softly. "Tell me what I can do to access files I want."

"Do what ever you want, just don't kill me." The guard frightened.

"Ok smart guy, tell me what I can find out the woman from Oregon."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I tightened my grip. "Don't make me repeat myself. I really don-" The guy passed out. Damn.

I placed the guy aside, now looking at the door he was entering. The door was locked, but accessible. Thank heavens I knew how to lockpick. It was a few tries before I could get it open with ease. The area I was in was dark enough, but the room ahead is lit like broad daylight. This was going to be a challenge. I looked up, seeing a security camera. I easily took it out with my Five-SeveN.

I entered the building. There was a typical cop, eating a doughnut. _So typical. I knocked the guy out, non violently _of course. Killing may be typical, but he was more of an innocent. I had accessed his computer, in hopes of finding what I needed. I plugged in my USB, quickly hacking and scanning the files on the computer.

I had come across many files declaring of the "Insane" young woman, but the case files got even more bizarre. Even with or without evidence, it seems as though they claimed her to be crazy or "out of her mind". I didn't care, but something with the entire case didn't sit right with me. I knew that if I was to get home, she might as well be a lead than nothing.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I heard from behind me.

The USB was still downloading the files in which I was coming across. I had shrugged in response. "Well, I suppose there is no point anymore, huh?" I was quick to pull out my Five-SeveN in hopes that he would be the only guy I would need to shoot tonight. As my USB indicated that it was done, I pulled it out and stuck it within my pockets of the usual place I kept.

I had already worn out my welcome and needed to get out before making things worse, I smiled with the fortune I had as I reached outside in the cool, crisp air. It gets pretty cold in the desert, I knew this. The events that seemed to echo reminded me of an old mission I once did for Third Echelon. I wanted to laugh at the irony, but instead, was only focused at the matter at hand.

I had taken the long drive up to Oregon and any leads I could find. My next lead was to head towards Josephine County Mental Hospital. I have read on many times that after a physical recovery, it is where she was transferred. I looked for all I could about the hospital only to find only so little. All I could find were the address and phone numbers.

That would be fine seeing that I would find a map and perhaps a way around the facility. My arrival was silent, but blended, seeing it was day by the time I arrived. It would be too risky to get in and get the necessary information. At least I found a way to disguise myself if necessary. I had entered through the main entrance as if nothing was going on. I kept to myself, studied the place and picked up a pamphlet as if to act as though I was interested.

In truth, I hated these type of places. Everyone trying to cure "mental illnesses" wasn't completely true. Some people are fine, but gradually going insane by the time they hung around for too long. I had my eyes to be "covered" while looking around the room. There were a few cameras I knew would be easy to get passed or shot if necessary. This place was starting to remind me as a prison.

With what I read on the woman, I knew that it wasn't right. I could tell she was telling the truth the best that she could. They accused her of murder after discovering she had given birth to a child and supposedly had nothing to show. There was no justice. Alyssa was her name, Alyssa Mae Boettcher. It was the best I could go off. Perhaps if I act as though I was a family member, I could figure out a route to get her out.

I approached the nurse that was sitting at the front desk. "Yes? May I help you sir?"

"Yes, I am here to see a family member." I answered.

"Who would that be?"

"Alyssa. Alyssa Boettcher." I respond, in hopes to getting through.

Few types and her info was pulled up. "Of course, she's in room 130, but... it says here she is to have no visitors unless you are immediate family."

"I'm her father." I blurted. _What a lie, why did I say that...?_ Lying wasn't my forte, but why would I do that for someone I didn't know?

"Oh then, my apologies, Lou." She said.

_It must have been his name. _"None taken. Now, can I be lead to where she is, please?" I request. "Before me have anymore mishaps?"

"Of course, sir." She said. "Follow me if you will." The further I reached within the facility, it gave me more creeps and chills. "Down the hall and to the right."

I gave a nod, not wishing to say anything else. I saw as there was a security camera in the hall. This reminded me more of a prison than a hospital. There was a feeling that wasn't rubbing me off right. Perhaps it was all because of how I felt. No, I wasn't just seeing this. I knew something wasn't right, I was in denial.

Turning my head to the camera the best that I could, I inspected the door to her room, It wasn't locked, however. _They only keep it like this, remember. Only during the day._ The door opened with ease as I slipped in, closing it behind me. My eyes focused on the subject. Alyssa was strapped to the bed, but I suppose that would be a good thing seeing it appeared she was abused.

Walking over her her after cloaking myself in what shadows I could find, I found myself loosening the straps. "Alyssa, can you hear me?" I was asking. "You don't need to talk, just do something in verification that you can. She was weak, very weak. How much was she truly able to recover? I wouldn't be able to answer myself on that. My heart was softening. It was then that I was once again reminded of my daughter.

Again I made an attempt at contacting Alyssa. "Can you hear me?" As with my words, her eyes opened. There was a lot of effort I knew she was struggle to put into staying conscious. I could tell since her arrival here, her weight was dramaticly changed. I was feeling empathy towards her. "Don't worry, everything will change for you today. I am here to get you out." Her response was to cry. It was as if there was relief. She was gripping her hands to get feeling, but only lasted so long as she closed her eyes again.

"God, when was the last time you had some decent food?" I was again without answers. I loosened her other restraint. "Look, give yourself some time, I will be back later tonight. Gather the strength the best way you can." With that, I exited the room, seeing it was effecting me more than I thought.

I continued to keep my head down, not showing my face anymore than necessary. I would need to wait for a few hours and I already had plans in my head. I was going to pass time to allow myself to grab a bite to eat and perhaps something for her once I had the chance. My heart was racing. I know I wouldn't have done this to my own daughter even if I thought she might have been changing. I would try to understand it.

As parents, we can never accept the fact that someone is changing and having their own experience, instead we say it's all about the age. Only sometimes that was the case. As for Alyssa's case, she was abandoned by people who cared about her the most. She ended up being my only lead.

Time ticked on as I had settled for something not so filling. I felt remorse once more upon looking at a situation I would only get deeper into. I was willing enough to risk anything I had, helping both me and her when I could. I watched outside the Toyota as the sun set. It was something I wouldn't get an often chance to watch, but as I did, I gathered what I deemed necessary for my mission.

I flung my favorite rifle on my back, the SC-20K M.A.W.S. Sure the rifle wasn't that much, seeing everyone preferred the SC3000, but I have been attached to the weapon, seeing it got the job done. I had checked the ammo for my Five-seveN, sticking that in its right holster.

I had then slipped on my night vision goggles. The pair I was wearing were called Sonar Goggles. My favorite, but not the best while moving with them switched on. They had the ability to sense guns, items, flammable items near by and even other people. It was also clear it could see through walls too. I mean, come on who wouldn't want something to that standard.

Equipping all that I could think of, I had made my way to the entrance of the facility once more. It was reminding me of how many times I stopped terrorists, but here I was now, breaking out what could possibly be a terrorist or threat. This wouldn't stop me in getting information to get back home. Alyssa was the only person that I thought of upon leads.

This was something I haven't checked into since I got here, perhaps even a hope was forming into my mind without question. Perhaps I could see why they didn't like her. From my first impression of her, I could tell something went deeper than suspected. _If Alyssa isn't lying, I have a ticket out of here._

Checking the entrance of the place, the door was locked, but within seeing, there was various keypad like entry points. Usually I would get the numbers, but by now, I had no choice but to see if I could get it open without the numbers. That was with another pair of goggles I had left behind upon being in this world. I had no choice.

It didn't take long for me to find a way in. Some idiot had left a window open. I smiled as I easily slipped inside. It was dark, the way I liked it. I had switched on the goggles, perhaps to get a good, quick look on my radar who was around. Three people patrolling, I could tell that other "patients" were sleep, in bed, perhaps some of them restrained.

I made my way through the entrance as I observed earlier. I had no choice but to take out the first security camera. I had only two to take of, but shooting them, unless necessary was growing on me. I wanted to get my job done and get out unlike my last assignment. Up ahead, I was stopped. A security personnel made himself known. I was able to knock him out by placing him a choker hold. I had then dragged him aside. He would feel the effects in ten minutes. By then, I would be gone.

Clicking on the goggles again, there seemed to be no more surprises waiting for me. I decided to risk it by running down the hall, shooting the camera that was pointed toward Alyssa's room and was continuing to feel closer to my goal than imagined. There was a bit of a stall as I had to lock pick the door, but that wouldn't hold me back for too long.

"Alyssa, are you here?" I asked. I once again got that indication with my Sonar Goggles. I slipped them to the top of my head as I attended to her. I loosened the restraints as she gained sense of what was happening around her. "As promised, I am here to get you out. Can you walk?"

As I asked, she was doing the best she could to walk. That would mean that by all reason, she would need to be carried out. _Not too much of a deal, seeing I knocked out and got what was necessary out of the way._ I was quick to act, lifting her over my shoulder. I made sure that upon my leaving, there was no one else around.

The area was clear. I was surprised on how quiet Alyssa was keeping. Perhaps it was how many would thrash about or be running out the door, causing some sort of alarm. For her case, that wasn't true. She was weakened, perhaps from not eating well as I had indicated before. I was then escaping the best I could with Alyssa in my arms.

I was once again a success. It was all in a day's work. Nothing that I couldn't handle. My skills are my own. No one would match me. It was my job.

My name is Sam Fisher. And I am a Splinter Cell.


	2. Tell Me A Story

**Chapter 1 - Tell Me A Story**

I sat there in silence, knowing that this wasn't the first time I got into a situation of the likes. There was no choice but to settle down in Grants Pass, it was near the mental hospital, but I cared not. I wouldn't get far with Alyssa in her condition. The place I picked wasn't too far from a typical hotel. I didn't have much thought, seeing I was now sitting on my laptop.

I was gathering all the information I could before asking questions. I was startled by a bit of movement. Alyssa must have been regaining some sort of sense. She had taken all her effort to sit up in the bed I placed her in earlier. There was nothing said, a sigh escaped from her. I was soon to join, sitting next to her.

"Alyssa, the only thing I want is to ask you a few questions, that's if you're up to it. If you're not..." I watched as she shook her head. It was as if she was waking from a bad dream, from what I could tell. "Ok." I started. "You claimed to have been able to travel other worlds. Is this true?"

There was a nod from her, she wanted to speak, but more than requested to keep silent. "All right. Now, tell me..." I was thinking of how to form of the next question. "Did you truly kill an innocent? Your own child?"

"It's not like that." Alyssa spoke with an upsetting tone. "I had a healthy baby boy, but had to send him to another world because of what the Goddess commanded me." Yet another shake of her head. "My mom thought I was deliberately raped by Altair, got rid of my games and thought I aborted my son. It's something I tried explaining over and over, yet she wasn't willing to listen."

I could tell she was telling the truth. I would tell if she wasn't, seeing it was part of my profession. "You're not alone on this, Alyssa." I said, as if to reassure her. "I don't know how I ended up here, but you're my only lead."

"Well, I'm sorry, I can't help you. What effected me at the time was Assassin's Creed and guessing your attire, you're not from his world, unless you know Desmond Miles."

Her words were more than serious. "Not exactly, but I was checking into a case Third Echelon sent me on. This guy ended up having something, which I have kept, but in no luck what so ever having a way of getting back home." I walked over to my belongings, taking out a piece of silver. A round ball in which I knew glowed once before.

Holding it towards her, I watched as her eyes widened. "You... that! It's a Piece of Eden. What did your group want with it? Who are you anyway?"

Now we were getting somewhere. "My name is Sam, Sam Fisher."

Again, another reaction. Her eyes widened. "THE Sam Fisher? Do you have any idea of a legend you are amongst gamers? How did you end up here?"

I had given a glare. "This so called "Piece of Eden" sent me here. I thought you would know."

"Sam, you're made by the same company. Ubisoft I mean. You are just a modernized version of Altair, that's all." She had given a laugh. "People like us call people like you to screw someone over."

"Is there a way I can be sent home though? You have to help me on that. I know my daughter must be worried about me."

Alyssa gave a disappointing shake of her head. "I'm sorry Sam, but the only game I was sent into was Assassin's Creed. Besides, I can't travel without my System or Games themselves."

I was felt as though I was at an end. "Thank you for answering the questions." Was the end of that topic. "You should rest up."

"Sam, Sam wait." Alyssa had stopped me. "I know how it is. I know that I want to head back there, with Altair I mean. I miss him so... Please don't give up hope."

"Rest up. I never said I was done with you yet." I was throwing back. "We will be leaving soon."

Checking over my ammunition, I only had so much before it would run out. I wouldn't be much of a mercenary. I needed to find a quick job. I looked back, seeing that as Alyssa laid back down, I had time to do something small. Stealing is not and will never be my taste or cup of tea. There was a distant ring I was hear. It was coming from my OPSAT, or better known as a OPerational SATellite Uplink.

This baby has always been handy to me. I ended up depending on this than my own alarm clock. Not that I liked those either, but being a picky as I was, it saved me a lot of time and stress. It seemed as though someone was trying to desperately contact me. I checked. It was an old contact of mine, Grim.

"Sam, I know you can't hear us, but Third Echelon has temped various contacts. Patience is growing thin. We need you Sam."

There was a detail I left out to Alyssa, not wanting to share for worth anything. Upon arriving here, the Piece of Eden I was possessing gave the images, as if to ask if I wanted to head to a place like this. Like a fool that I was, I accepted. It was unnatural for me to accept, curiosity got the best of me I suppose.

Why I was here now. Regretting my actions, this so wasn't right. I was startled by my OPSAT rang again. I picked it up, scanning what was a text sent to me. _I know what you did, I am on to you. _I read. I couldn't help, but to laugh at those words. Someone threatening me was something I grew used to. _Snake will contact you in regards of Alyssa. _

Who the hell this Snake was, I could have cared less. I just knew my time was now going to be limited. There was only one thing I didn't want and that was to be caught. I checked who left me the message. It only read "Otacon". I sighed. Whatever. Not my problem.

It was a few hours before Alyssa was completely aware. She caught my attention by joining me at my laptop. I glanced back as she smiled. Something I had yet to see. "Maybe I should get some clothes for you." I had laughed. "There is something I always kept in case my daughter would ever be captured again." Going through my clothes, I pulled out a spare I would usually have for Sarah. Plain Jeans and T Shirt. "Go get washed up, we will be leaving."

Alyssa had taken her time, climbing into the shower and getting on the clothes given. Once again she smiled at me. "How do I look?" She had asked.

"Like my daughter." I respond.

With a laugh, she messed with my hair. "I guess that's a complement."

"Whoa, hang on kid..." I spoke, taking her fingers off my hair. "I got a question for you."

"Go ahead."

"Do you know of someone by the name of Snake?"

There was a light in her face. "He's been my idol since I was a kid, why?"

I gave her a look at the screen of the OPSAT. "Look, I intend to get you out of here, not get into more trouble."

"If anything, Snake would help us. I say we stay here... and you teach me a few things."

"There is.. wait, what? You want ME to train YOU?"

"I learned Altair's abilities, but like him, you're a legend."

I was flattered. "A legend? Hardly. Look, ok, maybe when things calm down, but we came to an agreement."

"Well ok... What do you want to know?"

Alyssa came to the best of her ability as we hopped on the road again. Every question I asked, she answered. All my beliefs were changed. This kid was telling the truth. Her attitude had reminded me of Sarah. There was much to speak of, seeing that Alyssa was already making plans to get her games and things. That's if her parents haven't gotten rid of the items.

There would have to be a break in, which would prove difficult. Medford was our destination for the time. It would take time to clear everything up. She bragged much on Altair, how much she yearned to see him, but in all things, couldn't. Alyssa spoke even of the adventures, predicting and helping out Richard.

We had stopped off at the hotel in Medford, she took the time to wander. In all reality, she missed being free, I could tell. Once more, she gave a smile. Something I realized. She was a kind hearted, generous person, optimistic, even if her parents had rejected her. It wasn't bringing her down one bit.

What I also liked is that she respected my space if need be. I saw her, trying to regather her thoughts. How long had it been since she was free? She must have been turning 20, if not. Why would the news make a big deal on someone like herself? Alyssa had sat down with me while I showed her files. It was only so much she could take before getting sick of the details.

There was an attitude she gave off while going through my guns. Alyssa was more than likely preparing herself. It was impressive what I saw her do next. Unhinging the clips were one thing, but making sure they had bullets and reloading was another. She looked like she was doing. Looking down the sights, she unhinged the clip once more.

Placing the weapon down, she didn't say much. Her hands reached for my Five-seveN. It was within the same routine I allowed her to show me what she knew. "My adoptive father taught me how to assemble guns as needed, knowing someday I would need to protect myself. But that someday..."

"Never came." I finished for her. There was a hurtful look in her eyes. "You were adopted though? When?"

"When I was six months old, my mom left my biological dad, for reasons I would not know. She married after. This would be her first husband, he adopted me and my half brother, Shawn. It wouldn't be long that my adoptive father would shoot himself because my mom went out with a man who would soon become my step-dad not soon after. It wasn't even a week my mom accepted my step-dad's purposal."

"There was no time to heal." I had said, thinking on how everything was piecing together. "You were alone, weren't you?"

"There's a lot of which I do not remember, but I know that my mom never supported me. I grew up with my brother. I grew dependent on him. I was introduced to many games."

"How old were you at the time?"

"I was only 10." She took a breath. "There isn't one day that passes that I knew things could have changed. It was my mother's fault. Sure she didn't pull the trigger, but she could have helped my adoptive dad, could have done something. I hate her for being in denial everyday. I learned to change myself, and depend on myself. I'm sorry..." Alyssa was getting upset. "It's been a while since I told anyone the story."

"No it's fine, the best I can do is try and understand. I feel your pain. I lost my wife to cancer." There was an empathetic look. "By then I took care of my only daughter, made sure she graduated high school and pushed her along to college. She ended up being captured a few times, but I ended up saving her every single time."

Alyssa approached me, giving me a hug. I had accepted it. It felt good to feel some positive energy for once. Through what I could tell were tears, she smiled. "You remind me a lot of my adoptive father. He... was a hero to me in every way. Sure, shooting himself wasn't a way to go, but there wasn't one day..."

I allowed her to cry over my shoulder. "No child should have to lose a parent."

Alyssa pushed me away. "I shouldn't have done that... Hey... speaking of something..." There was a smile on her face. "Change in subject for a moment if you don't mind."

"Yeah?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Since you don't know Snake, is it ok if I tell you on him?"

The stories I were told of Snake made it appear that he was more of an action hero. At least how she was portraying as such. She appeared to be proud of how she spoke of him. It made me wonder how many others she was willing to talk about. There was always that smile, admiration in her eyes, even by how she spoke of me. It was a bit creepy, but something I knew was a part of her personality.

Time grew on, but I knew what was more important, seeing that there would need to be a plan on getting back the necessary items. Rather it was a chance or not, it was something we had to risk. Alyssa didn't say much on the factor, seeing she wasn't willing to see her family ever again. She was, however, willing to see Altair. Emotion was shown and rage held back.

"I know this will be a conflict to do, so tell me where your PlayStation and Games are possibly being held. I can do the best that I can." I was more than offering, once again being a risk taker.

"I know this place better than you. I know where the camera are and the layout. You get caught, you can be sent to jail. I can do this, just teach me a few things, please."

"Alright, tell me what there is and I will train you with what is needed." I knew there was no choice, there was no point arguing. I could tell she wanted to settle the score with them.

"I don't plan on going back." Alyssa admitted to me. "I want out, to be with the one I love."

Training was to be hard seeing that there were security camera, movement sensors, locked doors and more than alert, paranoid parents. To me, how she was presenting it, it was yet it to be called some sort of prison. Yet there was no indication. There was no remorse, only getting the job done. Where to start was always difficult.

I found an abandoned building not to far away from the hotel we would soon use. I taught her how to do a simple version of the split jump, something I never thought of doing again. I was also able to teach her a few knockout moves. CQB was something I mastered in, making her force call me "Boss" from time to time.

It was surprising how fast Alyssa had caught on. There were a few things she was teaching me on free running, seeing that Altair had taken the time with her once. Her ability to blend into areas and shadows came naturally to her. Training her as a Splinter Cell wouldn't take much time at all. I was quite impressed.

Maybe seeing someone like her reminded me of how my generation would soon end. She wouldn't be the first one I trained. I have trained others, but they had eventually would not credit me. So typical for Third Echelon. We were rogues and we all knew that if one of us were mentioned, it would only mean the end.

As accordance to stealth, she mastered the technique quite fast. I would have no problem giving her my Sonar Goggles to bother if need be, but from what I was trying to, she only required a stun gun and other non lethal weapons. She wasn't going to risk a fire fight with her own family. At least she had came to an agreement not to kill.

Hours had passed quicker than I believed. We ended up at a restaurant for something to eat. She wasn't looking for anything in particular, so we decided on Olive Garden. Usually if I had supplies, I would be cooking, to show her the types of meals I could make. It had been awhile since someone besides me appreciated my cooking.

Dinner was quiet, Alyssa still ached and was picky about eating the food she had ordered. Perhaps it was more than that. How would I know? _There has to be another way I can communicate with her. _What would I say? I knew only what she told me and the articles I had stolen... "received". I laughed at the irony of my words.

"You know..." I break the ice. "You're pretty normal. You know well and when to keep quiet. Your mom... I don't know. I don't judge those that much if I don't know, it can only lead to bad blood. You're a good kid though, really. So did you ever think on a major on college?" God, I'm an idiot... why am I making small talk? _No way she is going to tell me._ Maybe it was because I missed speaking to my own daughter.

There was a moment, before she even glanced in my direction. She was more interested in staring at her own food. I knew I shouldn't have started that. Alyssa was too closed off right now, she might have been happy and perhaps even a bit more free, but she was going to need time to adjust. "Yeah." She spoke. "I actually want to be a game designer, but all my friends say on how I should be a voice actor because I can do six voices."

Gaming wasn't a big part of my personality, all what was played, I actually did. Voice acting was a whole other deal though. It was interesting, seeing it was on a constant uprising in our society. "So getting into the whole fame business, huh? It's not easy work you know kid. Then again, I wouldn't know, I have been behind a desk at the CIA and known for my actions as a Splinter Cell."

"I love criminology. It's something I always wanted to study, but I don't know how well that would mix. The trauma would be too much I think." I was finally able to hear another of her interests. "I love watching anything that deals with how criminals would get way or do their crimes. This would include any TV show I could run across."

There was a question I knew I could feel comfortable sharing by then. "If you had a child with Altair... why couldn't you raise the child yourself?"

I had hit a sensitive spot, I could tell with the look on her face. "The Goddess Minerva knew of the events that would need to fall in place so that everything could be all right again. I know it has something to do with Desmond Miles, but I only know so much. I know that if I had the ability, I would. I know Altair would have made a wonderful father. I could tell that after everything that was taking place, he was more than willing to settle down for a small time."

It was going to grow awkward. I knew this. "So after you were sent back to home, which would be around here, then what happened?"

"Well, I had internal bleeding. I didn't recover right after having Ezio if not a few weeks before." _Ezio must be her son. What an interesting name._ I had allowed her continue. "I was laying in the guest house, it had been some time before my mom had found me and I was sent to the hospital. Things fell apart from here. My mom thought I was raped and that I aborted my child, which I never told her the truth because she never accepted Altair. Even when I had represented him, proved he wasn't all that bad. I was trying to get out after I was recovering. It was then my mom placed me on trial for attempted murder. The rest you know."

So there it was again, the silence, the resentment. Every emotion she was doing well at holding back, showed upon a simple command. "So, what exactly do you plan on doing?" I knew this was a touchy subject.

"I plan on getting back to Altair, I don't belong here." She had admitted. "All my friends would understand if I disappear off the face of the earth."

Alyssa looked away, only to be lost in her thoughts again. I figured that by that sign, she wouldn't want to talk on the situation anymore. I had my share of questions answered, I knew it was only so much that I could do at the time. There was a lot I was now understanding, she was now a victim. That is how I started seeing everything.

Dinner was short lived as Alyssa said for the time to start the mission was best at night. It was time for us to move once more. We had returned to the hotel for a brief moment, getting what was necessary and heading into Ashland. This is where everything began and ended, but in Alyssa's eyes. it was only the beginning. Even if she was a bit nervous, she was willing to place her so called family behind her.

Following instructions, I parked on a dirt road, an abandoned area a bit passed her parents house. She knew everything by now as I tossed her my Sonar Goggles. She had equipped herself with basics and even an M9 she had customized on the drive over. There was a smile as she ran down the street not to be seen again. I had no choice but to wait. I sat up upon the back of the Toyota, maintaining to my weapons.

**Walking up the driveway was strange enough.** I was finally home, but only by the help of the oh so infamous Sam Fisher. This was becoming more than madness. I would do anything to get back to Altair though. I would need to start where I was last found. That would mean break into the Guest House. Where everything had started.

I looked, knowing there was a camera closer up as I continued to walk the driveway. I ducked out of site and in-between the trees. Never once in my life did I imagine breaking into the home that once cared. That I would be abandoned, even by the woman responsible for my entrance. This all felt like a bad movie to me, like it was something my mom and I would go see on a weekend free. This time it stared me and my parents being the villains.

I sprinted with each cover I could find. It didn't take me long to reach the guest house, but there was movement sensors near where my mom now kept a coop of chickens. I had no choice but to climb the roof of the Guest House, watching every step I took. I slid around to the front and down to where the Inside Pool was. The doors were locked, no surprise. There was always a way in, I knew it was a long shot, but there always had to be an open door.

After two attempts, I finally found one, slipping inside, but just as I knew. There was a camera in the Pool House that connected to the Guest House. I would need to be fast, not knowing if anyone was watching. I slid into the bathroom that was ahead of me. I was out of sight and good for the time. I entered on through the bedroom, in hopes of finding anything that could lead me to my PlayStation and Games.

I walked on through and into the Living Room. It had appeared as though it was hardly even touched since I had left. I must have lost track when I was last here. I gave a thought, seeing the images reflect off my memory. I saw the couch bed folded out, my Brother laying down, enjoying his X-Box. I then watched as time shifted as Altair and I ended up being sent on through with the PlayStation. My arrival back however, was painful to watch. I thought I would be coming home... to where I believed was safe.

Turning on the lights were too dangerous, so I had slipped on the Sonar Goggles that Sam was generous enough to give to me. _Remind me to thank you when I can. _I had thought. The sonar gave an echo, something I had never seen in real life. It gave more than a shock and awe. I had then seen it, my PlayStation and Game were still there.

Upon retrieving them, I felt the dust under my fingers. They hadn't been touched for a while. Perhaps it was out of fear? I would never get the answer. I knew I wouldn't. I was more focused on now sticking this in my bag and making a clear get away, I was going to see him, my love, Altair. _Get out of there, NOW! _There was a deep voice. I turned, hoping that what I heard wasn't behind me.

I followed the advise, seeing that there was a clear get away. I had ran passed the camera, closing the door behind me. I once more did not find myself going where the light sensors were. I would be caught then. I would need to make do with what I could, doing a Leap of Faith. I had made way through the edge of a small cliff. It was down where Sam had parked.

I had trouble looking down. Heights were never my strong suit I would suppose. Taking a breath, I ran, jumping off the cliff, landing near a bush that lead to the dirt road. I had caught the attention of Sam as I had landed. I was soon helped up and brushed off. I swung the backpack towards him. There was nothing said, we both had the same goal by then. To get the hell away from this place.

I fell back into the drift of everything and with the hope of seeing Altair once more, I relaxed. So then, I had let the drive back to Medford lull me back to sleep.


	3. Fading Entity

**Chapter 2 - Fading Entity**

I woke to my OPSAT ringing. Something I had grown used to hearing. I was going to throw a fit. It had been a long night. Alyssa had kept to herself, but fallen asleep by the time we had gotten back to the hotel. I got up, walking outside. I wouldn't want to wake her.

Checking the message that I had received, It was from Otacon again. _Breaking and entering was reported. Watch your back. _I closed the message, not knowing what to do at this point. What exactly was going on? I walked back in the room. So there was a moment to think as my eyes glanced over at the backpack with her Games.

I opened the bag. there seemed to be various games, but I pulled out the so famous Assassin's Creed. It had appeared to be burned, as if someone was trying to get rid of it as soon as Alyssa had disappeared. The melted plastic was recent. What had happened? Perhaps it was fear. Maybe something had scared her parents?

The Disc appeared untouched as I checked. That was a bit strange. Upon placing it back in, I knew Alyssa probably a type that didn't want her items mess around with. I placed the game back in the backpack as I reached for my own belongings. It was then I noticed that what Alyssa called the Piece of Eden was glowing.

I was feeling a vibration from it, something I couldn't quite explain. It then pulsated. a gold wave emitted from it, reminding me of an EMP wave, but in a different color. Everything had grown silent, I felt a strange. if not powerful presence around me. I jumped back, dropping the Piece of Eden. It had rolled towards what I saw as a hologram.

It was a woman, emitting a golden yellow glow. "Greetings Seeker, I see you have the girl, Alyssa."

"Say what?" I asked, seeing Alyssa was still asleep. "Who are you? Why are you here and why did you call me "Seeker"? What is going on?"

"It seems as though her job is not yet done. She is to make sure Desmond is to follow through with his mission. I must thank you for doing your job, but it's not yet over."

"What?" I was confused. The glowing stopped as she was disappearing. "Wait!"

Everything around me had returned to normal. At least from what I could tell was normal. I picked up the Piece of Eden, shoving it back into my bag that held my clothes. This wasn't right, why wasn't I able to head home? I took deep breaths, calming myself down. I sat on the edge of Alyssa's bed, burying my face in my hands. I couldn't believe what had happened.

I felt movement behind me. It must have been Alyssa. I felt her crawl up to me, holding me with her arms from behind. I gave a sigh, accepting the embrace. "What's wrong?" I heard her whisper in a tired voice.

"What makes you assume something like that?"

"You're up in the middle of the night, now breathing as if something major just happened. Now tell me." She let go of me, sitting beside me.

"Alyssa, I'm just home sick. It's been six months since I have been home. Everyone has been trying everything to contact me. I just..." I sighed again. "... don't know what to do. Now I am just..." I couldn't feel the heart to tell her "with you". I didn't want her thinking that it was bad that I was. "Alyssa..." I began, searching for words. "Thank you. Really. I was able to rejuvenate hope again."

My words were touching her. I could tell, She was tearing up. "I should be the one thanking you." Alyssa spoke. "You freed me and we ended up here."

"If you were my daughter, I would do anything to get you out if something had truly happened. This type of situation would have never happened."

"Well, alright, Dad." She joked. "Don't worry. I promise I will be finding you a way to get home."

I decided to play along. "Thanks sweetheart, that means a lot to me."

Alyssa placed her head on my left shoulder. I laughed at how similar she was to Sarah. An exact replica of my own daughter. I had subconsciously started stroking her hair. I started forming this bond with Alyssa that made her feel like family. I was experiencing heartbreak, loneliness. Something I was used to, but after being down a wild goose chase.

"Hey Sam..." Alyssa was drifting off, I could tell. "Don't hate yourself.. You will see your daughter again." I had moved her back into her bed, covering her with her blankets.

I kissed her forehead. Again, the subconscious habits. "Good Night, kiddo."

I was able to get a few hours of sleep upon resting myself. It was only that I found myself watching the sun come up, shining through the curtains. I had given up then, scratching my head and thinking what happened a while back. I couldn't get my mind off the fact that all along that perhaps I was used. That some strange twist of fate that Alyssa was just as innocent.

It was all starting to make more sense. I shuffled through my belongings again. The Piece of Eden, still there like it always was, always has been. It wasn't doing anything usual, that was always good. I had enough of this. It was already a lot that I couldn't go home, but dealing with the hologram was strange enough.

I was startled by a noise behind me. I turned, ready to arm myself when I found Alyssa standing behind me. There was a smile on her face. She must have seen the fear in my eyes as that smile soon faded. "What's wrong? You've been like this since last night." I could tell she was more than tempted to hug me. I didn't wish to make things any worse.

I shook my head, placing both hands on her shoulders. "I wish I could tell you that everything was all right, but as you know, that wouldn't be true. I can't lie about that."

"Then, tell me Dad, what is it?" Again with the "Dad" issue.

Yeah, it was something I was going to get used to, but I didn't let that get to me. I wanted to be open, like I was actually talking to Sarah. "Sweetie.. it's hard to explain, but I will try my best." I had brought the Piece of Eden into view. "I had seen a holograph, the Eden was reacting in such a way I had never seen. I thought I had a chance to go home."

"It must have been the Goddess, Minerva. What did she have to say?"

"I didn't have much of a chance to talk. All I know is that she called me "Seeker" and said something about someone named Desmond Miles. She also told me that my "job" wasn't over." I gritted my teeth by now. "Which means, I am not leaving for a good while."

"Sam, if there was anything at all that I learned, it was to accept that around you. Think of it as a mission."

"That I am going to be stuck around for a LONG time." I wasn't liking the idea. "Even by now that if I was doing something for Third Echelon, I would be home."

"Sam, wait." Alyssa had been reasoning with me by now. "You have to understand that even if I have heard of you, I haven't played your games..." I watched as she sat down on the bed. "...just like how at first, I didn't know much on Altair..."

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm just a puppet." Alyssa said. "... I don't know how or why, but Altar was the same as you. I ended up having a family with the guy and Minerva took that away from us. I need to figure this out."

"How about over some breakfast? I was going to head over to the Burger King and-"

"French Toast Sticks." It was rather a quick response. "I missed having those."

"Yeah, all right." I was heading out the door, looking back at her. "So what do you plan on doing? Will you be ok by yourself or do you want to tag along?"

Again with the smile. "Don't worry, Dad. I'll be fine for a while."

I shrugged. "All right, be safe. You don't need me to tell you to run like hell if something bad happens."

**As Sam had left, it gave me a chance to get my PlayStation set up. **Of all things that happened, one would think that someone like my mom would get rid of it and not let it sit around, gathering dust. The backpack with my games had been tampered, I could tell. Well, who could blame Sam, really. He was just curious.

Upon rummaging through, I took out my games. They were still in a good condition. Except for what appeared to be the burnt case of Assassin's Creed. The plastic had melted. Attempts of setting it on fire was unsettling for me. I must have not noticed when I grabbed it from the Guest House.

Upon observing the case, the paper was more than burnt. much of it was turned to ash. I had opened it, seeing the booklet went through hell as well. I wasn't liking the look on this. It was then I noticed that only parts of the booklet that was left were of the "notes" from Vidic to Lucy. Strangely enough, I saw that the disc remained untouched.

I placed it carefully aside, seeing if any of my other Games or perhaps my PlayStation had received the same damage. I checked every way possible, the only other one that appeared damage was my Metal Gear Solid 4. One of my favorite games. Of course, the connection of Altair in the game with Snake having the capability of wearing the Creed's outfit.

This time around, the case looked more melted. Nothing was left of the booklet and the Disc appeared to be tampered with. This wasn't right. I knew this. I was feeling my heart break over this. If Snake was a target, I would need to find a way to get him out of this situation as well. I had dropped the Disc upon fright. I was hearing something ringing.

Had Sam forgotten his phone? I wouldn't know. Following the noise, I found a device, something I didn't recognize. Picking it up, it had read "incoming message". I knew in actual reality, I shouldn't have been messing with this, but then something caught my attention. The device must have identified that I picked it up.

"I know your there Alyssa." I was in awe. Snake was now on the other end, talking with me. Maybe Sam worked with him? Maybe it's something he was going to tell me, maybe it's because it's when he asked. "Alyssa STOP." I looked at the screen. "Your thoughts are bothering me again..."

"Hang on, you can hear me?"

"So she speaks." I hear another voice in the background.

"Shut up, Otacon." Snake was yelling to his left. "Alyssa, look. There is a lot I have to explain, but right now, things aren't the greatest. You got people closing in on you. You need to get out of there. Get out, now."

The transmission had ended as police sirens had entered the area. _Damn... _What the hell was going on and how did Snake know how to contact me so quickly? I had gathered my things, placing my Metal Gear Disc back into its case and making sure I had them. I slung it over my back, clipping it in front.

The door was broken down, I was reaching for one of Sam's handgun as I had something stop me. It was Sam. "Kid, come on, we need to get out of here."

I tossed Sam's belongings as he had swung it over his back. "How did you end up getting here so fast?"

There was a glare from him. Perhaps it was best that there was no answer. Sam grabbed his Five-seveN, taking cover at the door. "I'm going to give head way to run for the Toyota. I need you to keep cover when and where I say. You can be as good as dead out there."

There was a nod from me. " All right Sam, look Snake knows."

"I don't need a reminder of that, please. Now on my mark..."

Shots were then fired from Sam as returned fire had more than accurate shots. One, two, Sam took out the two officers with just two shots. Impressive if you asked my opinion. Sam had given more than indication to get me out the door. Sam made conscious effort to make sure I keep my head down upon reaching the Toyota.

I was tossed the keys as Sam continued to pull off James Bond type moves. Continued headshots. It was like watching him do work for Unreal Tournament. I unlocked the door, sliding on inside. I watched as Sam rounded the Toyota, watching as reinforcements had come barreling to what they believed as a rescue.

Sam kept himself as calm as he could get in this fire fight. Distraction shots were fired from his cover to get the to run out of ammo quicker. I had unclipped the backpack, unlocking and opening the driver side door for Sam to receive more cover.

"You know..." Sam said, reloading. "What happened to a warrant or "freeze or we will shoot?"

By his reaction, it was something he had grown used to over the years. Being a murder makes it easier each time you kill someone. Was that actually true? This was different though I suppose... seeing that our lives were in danger. The sound of breaking glass forced me to take over under the seat. The front windshield was shot through.

Sam looked inside. "You all right?"

I kept my head hidden, not knowing if something had actually happen, but I wasn't willing enough to find out. I was just keeping cover. I turned my head, watching as Sam climbed in, continuing to fire at whoever was left. It was too much to pay attention to me, I could tell. Sticking his head out far enough, he was capable of shooting the man that broken the windshield.

Sam wasn't quite finished. He had no choice but to climb back out, shooting those who would be in our way. It was within seconds I saw a powerful man such as him get shot. There was a yell of pain as he gave off a couple bullets behind him. The bullet had lodged in Sam. The pain must have impacted more than I had believed.

I pulled Sam into the Toyota. The firing had stopped momentarily, I was feeling what was well known as a Combat High. Now I was witnessing myself holding a wounded Sam Fisher. He was taking the pain well, but knew he wouldn't be able to drive. That would mean bad news on my end.

"Kid, you're gonna have to drive." Sam was in pain, grunting through his voice indicated as such.

I had taken the keys, placing them within the slot, turning the engine on. I charged on through as Sam focused on his wound. He grabbed a shirt of his, ripping it the best he could to make shift bandages. I wanted to focus on him but I was more focused on the road more than him. His face began looking pale. I knew that the last place we were now heading was Ashland. My plans had changed upon thoughts as I pulled over.

There was no time to really stop for the moment, I knew Sam would turn on me. I had assisted him as soon as I could, forcing his shirt off. "You know that there won't be time to head to a hospital or even sources related."

"Alyssa.. wait."

Blood had soaked my hands as I poked where the bullet would need to get out. "Be strong and bite down on something if you can." I instructed Sam.

Reaching into the wound from the back right side, Sam had tensed. I knew that this was a bad idea and that it wouldn't be any better if his wound would get more infected by my dirty hands. It had taken effort, but after a few minutes, the bullet came out with force. My hands were now dealing with blood dripping on down passed my arms.

Sam did a wonderful job in not complaining about the pain. I was also thankful that the sight of blood and wounds did not bother me one bit, that in all considered, I was prepared. I had taken the shirt that Sam ripped up, applying pressure to his wound. After doing the best field dress I could, Sam slipped his shirt back over his head and sat back.

"You work good under pressure." Sam breathed.

I could tell that Sam was losing much blood after something like that. His face was pale and his energy drained. I found myself dropping my head towards my hands as I positioned myself back over to the driver's side. Taking calming breaths, I had my head drift back. Tears flowed from my eyes. This was all happening way too fast. The police now chasing after us like we were fugitives.

"Kid, you're doing fine."

Sam's tired eyes now looking over at me. I tilted my head towards him. "How can you say that, Dad? Things are a living wreck." My voice squeaked. "None of this would have happened if you haven't had broken me out." I gripped the steering wheel. letting my rage escape through that. "I never asked for this! I never asked for any of it. If I knew how much of a threat I could become or even more..."

"Alyssa, come on, look at me." Sam was able to gain control of his thoughts by now. "You didn't know this would happen. I suspected it, but now it's possibly a warning because things are getting more serious. We can't stop now. We stop now, they will win."

I had stopped crying, looking over at Sam as he requested. He had looked better than I thought to believe. "They aren't after you damn it." I actually was getting irritated. "They are after me. I wouldn't be surprised if they discovered I was gone from the mental facility and took what was mine back."

"I am not seeing this end here. Alyssa, I know you are stronger than this..."

I looked on the road, not saying another thing, continuing to drive towards were we could lay low for a while. "We can get a hotel in Talent if you don't mind. It's in-between Medford and Phoenix, but somewhere to recuperate."

Sam sat back completely again, relaxing. He didn't wish to respond anymore. Perhaps it was from the blood loss? I wouldn't know by now. I had grown to love the silence with the in-between time given to me. It was then that I knew that the ten minutes were all I was to have before chaos would start back up. It was more than I asked for, but as I stopped in town at the first light off the highway, I noticed Sam was completely out.

I knew there would be no point in waking him before reach a hotel. I had pulled up, going through a few things I knew I shouldn't such as his belongings. The money wasn't easy to find, but with an easing thought, it was to make things better. I had received the hotel room key, keeping to myself. I had forgotten I had blood stained hands, however, which made management wish to question.

Moments passed as I had parked the Toyota near the ground floor where we were now staying for at least the day. Sam was still semi conscious, meaning I would have to help him walk. Upon taking his left arm over his shoulder, I had ventured to the door, having a small problem with the key. I had made the valiant attempt to get the door opened successfully.

Carrying Sam through the door, I placed him on the closest bed. It was then I took a second for a breather. I was the forcing myself to get all of our things, piling into the room. With a foot free, I slammed the door behind me, allowing the room to be dark. I had closed the blinds, placing my Games and System on the table where the TV was, then took Sam's things, placing it next to him besides the guns. I placed the gun next to the door, sitting in a near by chair.

Reloading the weapons and sticking them on the table next to the door, I had, again ignored my blood stained hands. I knew action had to be taken as I walked into the bathroom, scrubbing my hands and arms the best that I could. It felt as though I just got out of a war.

The warm water had me wish I could take a bath, but couldn't, seeing that I wouldn't know how long before the next attack. I had time to relax though. I knew this. I would just make sure that Sam wouldn't loose too much blood. I walked out of the bedroom, taking the chair I was sitting on, now in front of him. Letting myself relax was now painful. The Combat High was wearing away and I had no choice but to deal with my throbbing arms.

Watching Sam rest was a relieving thought as I had dropped my head back. It was then that I had felt myself now still enjoying the silence. I found myself, staring at the ceiling, browsing on though memories, something I hadn't given much thought since in the hospital, seeing I was never allowed to have those thoughts. My eyes completely shut as I slowed down my breathing. Even with pain, I had found the time.

**I had woken to both silence and Alyssa at the foot of what appeared to be my bed.** I moved, remembering the gun shot I had taken just before. The sharp pain I was receiving was more than that reminder. By judging how much Alyssa was curled up on the chair and the fact that I was aching, couple hours had passed since the hot pursuit. I had shifted my legs, sitting up.

I had felt still at a daze, trying to regather how I ended up here. I saw that how Alyssa set everything up, she was preparing for another surprise attack. I saw my weapons were laid out carefully. There was sudden movement from Alyssa's chair, she must have been having a bad dream. Going along with what I could, I didn't bother to wake her for the time being.

I had again, felt like a snoop. I found myself unpacking her items and setting up her PlayStation. Setting up the wires were more than difficult, I would need to go to extensive lengths, but eventually got it. A sharp pain once again reminded me on the wound that was closing. Coping, ignoring the pain the way that I could, I had retrieved her games, setting them next to the table.

Many of her games were tampered with. Rather it be Assassin's Creed or what was more damaged; Metal Gear Solid 4. Upon looking what I could with the game, I saw it was the Snake that was in contact with me. I set it near Assassin's Creed, not bothering with it for the time. There were other games I didn't show much interest for, stacking them in a different pile apart from those burned.

My OPSAT was ringing, it had startled me this time around. Maybe it was the silence I was growing to appreciate. Sighing, I saw that it took time to find it, seeing that I didn't know where Alyssa placed my equipment at first. Upon gathering it, I rushed out the hotel door, yet leaving it open if anything else was to happen.

Otacon contacted me again. _Is everything all right? Please, respond. _I knew I didn't want any more enemies than that I could handle. I had texted back. _Everything is fine, she's resting._ Or at least to the best of her ability in a chair. I was more than tempted to treat her like my own, placing her in bed. I wouldn't let Sarah end up balled up in a chair to relax, it would have been painful.

Walking on down to the Toyota, I found the doors unlocked, but the Burger King food still there since this early morning. I took the bag, walking back into the room. Shutting the door on behind me had startled Alyssa from her state. I made it known it was just me. "Hey." She started. "Looks like you're finally up. How's your wound?"

"I'm going to hop into the shower to clean what I can off of it." I knew that I would need to before getting more infected. "We have to time to settle, why don't you set up the rest of your PlayStation while I wrap things up..." I had given thought to my words. "Literally." I looked around for one of my bags, again lost. "I have clean bandages and a first aid. I didn't think of it before, but you did a good job. Can you place them near the bathroom door if you find them?"

Alyssa followed orders quite well as I had found myself pretty much winging my idea the best way possible. I walked in the bathroom, seeing blood around the sink. I had remembered what Alyssa done to the best of her ability, knowing I would need to clean that up as well. The warm water for the sink was turned on as I did the best I could with my own hands to clean up the remaining blood.

I had then turned on the shower, feeling it to make sure that it was decent before slipping off my shirt. The make shift bandage Alyssa worked with was soaked. Upon taking it off my body, it stuck to my now drying wound. It proved painful just to get it off. I threw it somewhere to where I wouldn't leave anymore blood than necessary. It was then I saw that it was also concealing the soreness of my wound.

My eyes reflected upon myself in the mirror. I looked as though I gotten bitten by a zombie and I was just surviving. That I was in denial about being bit. I laughed to myself, perhaps that's how it would really end. I rolled my eyes, closing the bathroom door and getting off the rest of my clothes.

Now, many will agree that having sun burn and taking a shower hurt. This doubled upon wounds. Taking care of dry blood and cleaning it out with warm water hurt. It never gives you a settle reminder that you can relax, just a painful statement that they will keep coming. By now I was willing enough to place a hole in the wall.

I embraced the fact that after getting my hair wet, I would need help with wrapping up the wound again. I really didn't like that fact. The pain and suffering would just result in misery and self endurance. Getting the dry blood off the best I could so that it could heal was hard alone.

I only spent so much time in the shower, watching my own blood head down the drain. I turned off the water after cleaning my wound to the best of my ability. I ran my fingers through my hair, hopped out and wrapped a towel around my waist.

As I opened the door, I found clean clothes and the first aid. I scuffled to get dressed in the jeans, joining Alyssa upon her now what seemed to be configuring her PlayStation, but then again I wouldn't know. I sat on the nearest bed, watching her for just a moment as it passed. Alyssa already knew, as if the back of her head what I was waiting for.

Joining me, she had retrieved the first aid before sitting behind me. "I'm not going to lie to you and said it won't hurt. This will, seeing it's a bullet wound." The Hydrogen Peroxide is what I was fearing next. It would burn. Alyssa worked with what she could. "Ok Sam... hold still the best you can..."

The burn from the Peroxide had made me filched. Alyssa dabbed it with cotton balls, making enduring the pain a bit easier than it being splashed on me. I also could tell that she scraped at what I couldn't get, making it hard to stay still. Only if she saw the faces I was making, which I knew she was imagining, yet not laughing at me for it.

After a painful 20 minutes, Alyssa demanded I hold out my right arm as she covered my wound with a main bandage and wrapped another around my chest to hold it in place. There was a moment before she stood back up, grabbing the shirt she left for me before. "I did all I could do, but from what I can tell, the wound is healing. I hope you won't get lead poisoning. That would be the last of your concern."

"You did good kid, thank you." I said, watching as she placed away the first aid. "You have all the skills a normal Splinter Cell would. We could hire you if Third Echelon was interested."

"No thanks Sam, I am working on a somewhat normal life." There was a smirk. Was she joking with me or perhaps not enough? "Then again, normal isn't normal anymore." I had received my answer.

Grabbing her controller again, she focused on her games, distraught. There was yet that saddened look I had seen before. She began humming a creep tone in her voice, something that sent chills down my back. It had reminded me something out of a horror movie. I could tell it was more than comforting to her.

"So insignificant." She sang to herself."Sleeping dormant deep inside of me... Are you hiding away lost, under the sewers? Maybe flying high in the clouds? Perhaps you're happy without me. So many seeds have been sown in the field." The way she was singing was magnificent, but still creepy. "And who could sprout up so blessedly if I had died? I would have never felt sad at all... You will not hear me say I'm sorry; Where is the light, wonder if it's weeping somewhere?"

"Hang on, kiddo." I stopped her. "That's more than a bit creepy."

"Sorry, Silent Hill always is." She stated. "It was the only thing I could memorize while being locked away in that damned mental hospital. It's what kept me sane."

"How can something like that keep you sane?"

"I will tell you someday. Perhaps allow me to sing you the whole song, you would understand."

"Yeah just not now, it gives me the creeps." I had admitted, taking the controller from her.

Alyssa resumed what was normal for her, placing inside the machine Assassin's Creed. Her game had loaded with ease as she joined me. I wouldn't know what she was doing, but it was then I noticed a shift in the environment around me. Everything was melting away. I turned to face the Piece of Eden that was now glowing once again.

Handing the controller over to Alyssa, I picked up the Piece of Eden from my bag. It was then Alyssa reached out to grab me. It was now that we were standing in what appeared where no time would touch. A white abyss surrounded us. Who would know where up was down or left was right? It was all happening too quick.

Alyssa stood herself up, walking not too far away. "These... this place. It reminds me of the dreams Altair and I both had and..." Once more the hologram appeared from the Piece of Eden. "Her... Minerva."

"Greetings again Seeker. You as well, Alyssa." Minerva spoke. "Perhaps it's for the best if I make this brief. I will meet up with you again." She pointed behind her, through the abyss. "Follow this path it shall bring you to what you are seeking." A few what appeared to be glitches and she disappeared.

Seeing there was no choice, I followed right behind Alyssa as she ran ahead. I too felt I was being summoned. A strange force pulling at me now, something I didn't feel before, it was an usual feeling. I knew that with my gut feeling, it was telling me I was finally on the right tack after months. None to say that the abyss, which I was soon dubbing Frozen Time, was getting a bit creepy than what I was experiencing before.

In the distance, I heard what I believed was a radio's static, a strange humming noise that joined. It was getting louder as we kept on running. I knew that by now, it wouldn't end well. Running on through what I saw as a nightmare, it became more strange.

There were monsters in what appeared to be invisible boxes. In each box I was passing, they had lunged at me. Whatever they were I couldn't say, but did the best to describe them in my head. Some had looked like dogs, ready to lunge at me at any moment if there wasn't any invisible barrier blocking that between me and them.

Alyssa had ignored these Monsters, I could tell. She kept on running. It was more than a bit nerving on my end. Many of them even appeared human, perhaps a hybrid of human and monkey by how they sounded and how they were now wanted to attack me in sight. For this, I was feeling defenseless, seeing this was probably one of the scariest transitions I ever experienced.

Alyssa stopped to look back at me. "It's ok Sam, come on, they won't hurt you."

"What the hell are they?" I was more than wanting to turn back.

"Sam, they are a part of my past, you must understand. Why they are here I wouldn't know."

"Don't be telling me they are from that game you mentioned... What was it...?" My mind was drawing blanks.

"Silent Hill and yes, they are. I don't know if you would believe me, but they helped me through troubling times. Not the monsters, I mean the games."

There was a high pitched, demonic scream that sounded like a woman's. It made me flinch. "What in the hell was that?" I couldn't help, but to scream.

"That was a Bobble-Head Nurse." Alyssa explain, there was then an epiphany, I saw it through her eyes. "That's right, you probably see them because you remind me of Harry Mason. Much of what you did and what you are doing. That reminds me of what he would do for his daughter Cheryl."

"I don't... just no.. let's just get the hell out." I was more than skittish and willing enough to book it in another direction where these things weren't.

Alyssa wasn't telling me something as her eyes widened. They were now chasing after us. She didn't have to tell me twice as she grabbed my left arm, forcing me to ruin. Rather it was a plan of Minerva's or perhaps Alyssa's twisted mind, it mattered not. Our feet carried us for as long as we ran. In my age and condition, I couldn't find myself keeping up as much as I hoped.

Being trapped in an endless nightmare while awake is something I would hate. This was more defining it, but as the sounds that I was hearing before faded as did the monsters, Alyssa grew concerned, I could tell something wasn't right.

"You will never escape the nightmares." I heard. It was Minerva's voice. The Eden glowed, projecting her image. "The torment for your past is something I will see you get through before being sent to your next destination." I knew then she was referring to Alyssa. "Before getting anywhere, you know that it must be done."

Alyssa nodded, "Fine, then at one request. That he is to be sent back into his world. Sam shouldn't be involved in what I am to battle though. He shouldn't be involved."

I was confused. Was it all that which happened yet before. There was nothing more said as I had seen another shift in time. Minerva gave a flash, letting the whole place swallowed in white. There was a moment as I found myself at an unknown location. Minerva was gone, so was Alyssa. That is not what I was dreading. The Piece of Eden was missing as well.

Looking around, I saw that which was a strange, government like building. The symbol in which I did not see before. Under it, which read "Abstergo Industries". Where I was, was yet a mystery to me. What was happening now, concerned me.

What did the Goddess want with Alyssa? Perhaps it was with what Alyssa mentioned before. Maybe Alyssa would need to become more stable? Them being trials or perhaps not, When would be the next time I would see her, remained that of a mystery.

My thoughts changed as I heard footsteps behind me. Backing up, there now what appeared to be specialists, perhaps guards, but dressed as doctors. I couldn't find anyway to defend myself than to do a small CQC move while in this close of combat. They had moved as if to know what just happened.

I was forced to the ground and they hit my back, something I knew was still healing. This was my temporary weakness and I hated it. Darkness ensued as I passed out. Getting out of this would prove more than difficult, seeing we were getting deeper than before. The last I knew, I was picked up and being dragged. Fighting the best I could, I admitted defeat.


	4. Threat Of The Unknown

**Chapter 3 - Threat Of The Unknown**

"Mahir knows more than you think he knows." I heard from afar.

There was a flash of light, blinding me. Something I couldn't quite grasp and understand around me. The environment changed and I looked at my hand upon my returning sight. There was once more the gloves that felt yet so familiar on my hands. The soft leather had me take a deep breath, gasping for air.

The room I was placed in was magnificent. I couldn't question as to where I was, only that the glow of neon blue surrounded me. The technology was made for that of an Assassin, could tell. The metal harvested the glow in which I was seeing around me. It was a color I always found illuminating, fascinating.

Footsteps behind me, someone was running towards me. I didn't react like I though I would, I only turned to see the Creed, one amongst I saw Altair. I wanted to leap out, to say I was ok. Anything at this point could have worked, but I stayed. I wasn't in control, only replaying a memory. Altair reached out, amazed at the alien technology. "Mahir, what have you found? What is this place?"

Mahir didn't respond, only figuring out what was happening. Did he notice my presence? _You tread where you don't belong. _Echoed in my head, He knew, but kept to himself.

I watched as he looked around, scoping the area for which I was oblivious to. I then realized as he glanced up at the Piece of Eden. He wouldn't be able to reach it where he was at, nor would any other Assassin. There was sounds of yet another joining them, but up above from where Mahir and Altair where standing.

"Look!" The Assassin called out, pointing at what Mahir was near. "There appears to be a lever of some kind."

Senses changed and the color of the area faded. Everything slowed as Altair turned to be a darker neon blue color, so did the other Assassin. turning to the right, Mahir zoned in on what the Assassin was pointing out, The object itself gleamed a soft white color. Blinking a few times, I realized that of what Mahir was doing. It was Eagle Vision. Did he had the ability like his brother Altair?

As Mahir examined the lever type object, everything turned back to normal. An erupting like sound to his left with that of sliding stone. Mahir watched as pillars that replicated that of the surrounding environment had slid into place. Glancing around, he had reached out to see what else needed to be done.

I had felt myself gliding with him if not a moment after. His body had moved in ways any Assassin would, but the way he was advancing made it feel as though I was being more liberated. Hopping across, seeing the neon blue lights were guiding him, he followed. There was then if not a sudden panic. The pillars started shifting down as he appeared to be timed.

_Don't look down, just keeping going. _I had urged. I feared the worst feeling that of his emotion. His eyes glanced down. There were spikes, awaiting his impending doom. Moving as fast as he could, hearing more of the clicking behind him, his arms extended that to a metal pole sticking out of the wall. There was a few clicks as the pole locked into place.

There was a small, calming silence as Mahir looked behind him. The pillars had stopped shifting into the spikes. "Mahir!" Altair had cried out, worried for his brother.

"I'm all right." He had said back. Inside he was still trembling, but trying to calm his rapid heartbeat.

Looking around, he saw he could swing to another part of the pillars. As he had dropped upon one with a hard landing, it started dropping, sliding back into its original place. Mahir found it harder to move, seeing that every pillar he reached was doing the same. Time, agility, time, agility. There was no excuses.

By then Mahir found himself working at a faster pace than before as he reached the platform as to where the Piece of Eden he saw before was. Grasping from the last pillar on to the platform almost caused him to slip to that below. Death was closer than before, his adrenaline knew that. Pulling himself up, he found himself laying on the platform, catching his breath.

Gathering his void thoughts of death, he looked above him to see that his struggle wasn't quite over. His eyes widened as neon blue spikes had lit up around him, breaking off the ceiling and willing to impale him at any given moment. Mahir had raced to his feet as they started following behind him.

The others, Altair included had only stale hope as Mahir proved his skills as an Assassin, regardless if he \wasn't as good or at equal as those who joined him. He hopped across, getting closer to the Piece of Eden itself. At his arrival the spikes had came to a halt. No longer was death trying to impale him.

Walking up to the pedestal as to where the Piece of Eden was, Mahir noticed something. The leads given to him by the high priest was that of all but misleading. The Eden was not metal like detailed, but of pure crystal. In its lining was pure neon blue, lighter than the environment they were standing in. Reaching for it, the Eden was glowing that of the same neon blue.

Time stopped around him. It was reacting him him, as if it knew that he was coming. As the area froze, I felt myself being torn from the inside as my body separated from Mahir. I was now staring right back at my past life. _It all make sense now... everything._ I heard, as if reading Mahir's thoughts.

"Hello, Darling." Mahir had greeted me. "So it is that we meet face to face."

Reaching out to me with still the Eden in hand, A surrounding neon blue light surrounded us, making that was seemed to be a faint barrier. "Hang on, what's happening?" I had asked him.

I didn't accept him or the events that were echoing as I pushed him away. _That Piece of Eden is different than the rest. Why?_ Mahir was trying to still make his attempts upon reaching out to me. I felt hurt, that I knew that meeting this was wasn't right. _Mahir..._

"There are many things in this world I will not understand. Are you a God?"

I had thought on his words. This wasn't like how I was in his past and that he spoke to me. No, this was completely different. The Goddess sent me into a situation where he wasn't aware of me, that he had no idea who I was.

"My name is Alyssa. Believe me when I say that I am not a God, but that of another sent me here to meet you."

There was a confusing look. Perhaps he was understanding and that I was misinterpreting what my thoughts were saying. "You... you were... I know you.." He was in complete shock, something I had never seen from Mahir himself. "So you do travel to reside and see where... what I am doing. You have done this several times before, but never like this. Tell me what I need to know. Please."

"Mahir, I don't understand myself. I can try an e-"

"You are not a part of me... are you?"

I didn't know that he would catch on to the importance. "In the future, you are."

"Then you are my decent? Is that why this is happening?"

Silence. How could I explain this to him. _I know... I know... _Mahir had stated. _This is not the first or the last time it happened. What is really going on. Maybe you know why?_

"Much time has passed since we last met. I have researched... many times. Even the basic to see if Past Lives can really speak to you. This isn't true."

"Nothing is true.." Mahir mentions.

I had nodded, giving serious consideration to the words and the Creed itself. "What I figured out is that we are sharing the same body in my time, which is why I can hear you. You have unfinished business. You can't just walk away from it."

"What unfinished business?" Mahir had asked.

Time resumed within an instance, I had melted into Mahir's body once more as he collapsed to the floor with the Piece of Eden firmly gripped around his fingers. It was as if he had taken a heavy blow and gotten the wind knocked out of him.

"Mahir!" Altair calling once more. "We need to get out of here, now! The Templars are on their way."

The barrier that was once around us had disappeared and he wasn't able to react as fast. Mahir had gotten to his feet, now seeing something else appear to his view. It was a uniquely designed sword. It had looked to be of Altair's design of which was found in the game. Mahir had taken the sword with ease.

There was a sound that echoed like a thunder clash. It must have been the Templars. Mahir ran on ahead, seeing if he could find a way out to where he was, but in short, knowing the platform could only take him so far. He was trapped.

Mahir knew he was timed. No where to go, but now in possession of two items that were unique to him. There would be no choice or chance to get both out safely. He knew in the back of his head. Looking toward Altair, he knew that this would only be a good chance.

Altair in the distance, keeping watch, unknown to if it was safe to stay or leave. Mahir felt his heart sink. The thought of the Creed leaving and they had just recovered. The Pieces of Eden. They couldn't just leave them behind. Mahir stashed away crystal object, observing the sword.

With the sword in hand, he locked eyes Altair. "Brother! The sword, take it!"

_So now you see how and why he is connected to you. Why they all are._ I had heard the Goddess once more. Jumping out of synch, I felt myself plunge out of the memory, as if not allowed to see his end.

"Then what is it you want me to see? That you need me for? I need to go back to Sam, now! Please!" There was no response to my echoed voice.

I wasn't around Mahir, I wasn't anywhere but by myself. Fearing, I felt an instinct to run through the white abyss I was now facing. Memories flashed around the place. Not just of Mahir, but of what I had went through to arrive here, when my quest started so long ago. I had no choice, but running through the area reminded me of when Altair ran through the Animus's System.

I started hearing whispers and that around me. The place was cold, lonely. Something I haven't quite felt in a long time. I have gotten used to being locked away, but never like this. _I just... want to do what is right._

A blinding light had dulled my senses as I appeared somewhere that I obviously shouldn't have been. No longer did I feel the presence of Minerva and my way was unknown. I fell to my knees as I noticed that which seemed all but too familiar. Glass rooms with what appeared to be several Animus Machines.

There were indications of footsteps all around me. I had focused to see scientists, doctors and several guards patrolling the area. Dread was the only feeling I caught in the back of my throat. I felt myself weak upon trying to stand, useless upon what I wanted. I wanted to escape. I was going to be held captive and there wasn't a damn thing that I could do.

Falling forward, I felt paralyzed. something I haven't felt since operating with the Piece of Eden when Al Mualim was around. I saw clearly the next series of events that had me regret ever traveling to another world in the first place.

One of the patrolling guards had walked up to me, observing me for the moment. There was a smile on his face. I was biting, kicking, screaming on the inside, but unable to move. Was it that I was supposed to be here? Experiencing this? The environment got more harsh as I couldn't hear anything more but my own breathing.

They called it in, that I was here and that they knew. I closed my eyes, pretending to be unconscious. My body was shortly retrieved as they started dragging me from one place to the next. I was placed upon what I could feel as the curve as the Animus. My eyes shot open as the cold steel was pressed against my body.

I hadn't dared to move, now seeing guards standing around where I was placed. A doctor then approached me. I couldn't hear, but why? There was a syringe in his hand, now injecting me with whatever was in his possession. The stab of the needle was enough to make me flinch. I felt the effects almost instantly. I lost all consciousness.

"Recalibrating Animus Parameters." I heard a woman's voice.

Feeling as though I was in the dark recesses of my own mind, I woke what I thought and felt to be warm water. Waking from it, I realized that it wasn't what was really there, just an illusion that my mind made up. Looking around, it was strange. The area reminded me of something one would see from Kingdom Hearts.

"Memory Access Granted. Ancestor Acquired."

It was then upon the abyss that a familiar face had joined me. It was Mahir. I reached out to him, only to see that it was the Animus trying to siphon through my memories. I got mislead, something I was growing quite annoyed with.

"Do you hear us, Alyssa? We know who you are, but no matter. You will be known as Subject 13 from this day forth. You seem to have something locked away from what we can tell."

"Sir, are you sure we can do this? What the Animus picked up isn't that of her DNA but her very soul."

"Soul, DNA... does it matter?"

The conversation seemed to carry as I observed my environment. I saw what they wanted to access. They wanted the memories of Mahir. With those thoughts, I heard someone behind me. That of a familiar Assassin had joined me, like a program and the memory of Altair that stayed forever vigilant.

"Don't worry. I tend on getting you out." It was Mahir's voice.

"Getting me out how? You are just a memory right? Something the Animus projected?"

"Unlike blood, I am not related to you, for some reason I feel like myself here. Inside what you called the "Animus". Alyssa... this can give me a chance to show you where I hid the Piece of Eden."

Mahir walked on ahead. "I have been listening to them for a while even if your physical body is asleep and we are both in here. I heard them say that it can access your DNA. If I am not truly your past life, this is a way to know. But not before I leave you with the information. You can get it to Altair, perhaps Sam."

"Wait, you know my memories?"

Mahir laughed at my words. "Darling, I know more than I should. I see what you can, see we share the same body, but my presence isn't as strong as yours. People... they fear what they do not know."

"So... you got trapped here? How?"

"By the Goddess, Minerva. She knows I have valuable information. I can not trust her with the information I died with, however."

"That is why you started talking to me? How old are you?"

There was a sigh from Mahir. "Over 800, but I need your help. If I can give you the information.. I beg of you to take me to where I died."

"Where would that be?"

"Asyut, Egypt."

I was shocked by the answer, but it's something less than I expected, not knowing if Masyaf is where he died. "What will you do when I get there?"

There was no response was Mahir walked on ahead, dissolving into the distance. I followed after him, seeing a scene faded in around me. It was continuing from where the Goddess pulled me out. This time, I found myself observing a battle. I noticed the Templar that was battling was in fact Robert De Sable.

I watched as Mahir appeared into view, pushed and blocking Robert's attacks. Others, the others... of course. Altair and their companion was in the distance, upon closer look, I saw it was Malik. That was the same one who had told Mahir of how to get towards the Piece of Eden. Altair had seemed at an unease.

The battle had continued and Robert was placing Mahir in his place. Laughing as Mahir got weaker with every block tempted. I saw as Mahir was heavily wounded, something that I didn't catch earlier. Both Altair and Malik watched as their Brother was admitting defeat. Altair didn't wait any longer, seeing it was becoming one sided.

Mahir grew enraged as Robert laughed. Walking away with satisfaction. His focus now on Altair. Now it was clear that his eye zoned in on the sword Altair had by his side. "NO!" I heard Mahir scream, pushing Altair out of the way as Robert had attempted an attack. Altair rolled to the ground as Mahir looked down to see the triggered mechanism in which he stepped on.

There was a soft sound of metal pushing from Mahir's left foot. Before he could react, tempting to jump out of the way, rubble had crashed down. Robert fleeing before the danger that beset them. I continued to watch, not wanting to move.

"Mahir!" I heard echoes of Altair calling for his brother. "Mahir, answer me!"

There wasn't seconds spared as Altair took off after his Brother. Rocks, stones, even things that appeared to be near to impossible to lift had been moved. Altair's adrenaline running high. light entered in on Mahir's face as he was now gasping in pain, gasping for air. His body didn't struggle. I watched on full view as he looked like a fish out of water, needing to be put back in.

From what I was seeing, however, had changed my mind. A sharp piece of straight metal shot right through Mahir's left lung. It was more than punctured. There would be no escaping such a dreadful situation. Altair was hurt upon seeing the sight. He did the best to hold back his tears, but let that of his emotion flow, not knowing if there would be survival.

Altair, as per his personality showed determination. "Mahir, I'm getting you out of here alive."

Mahir shook his head in disagreement, wanting to lift his arms, pushing away his Brother. He didn't want anyone seeing him in this kind of pain. He wanted to die alone. More than likely preparing himself.

"No, Altair." Mahir gasped. "I do not have mu.. much... time." Altair refused to leave. Tears had fallen upon Mahir, not knowing what else to say or even how. "I do not think you should worry." Mahir continued. "We will meet again. I have a good feeling that we will."

I watched as Mahir's eye grew clouded. Altair reached out, touching his Brother's face. "Don't worry..." He finally accepted. "Everything will be all right."

Mahir had breathed his last, letting rest overtake him. It would surely be his last. Altair had grown silent, only the sound of his own tears dropping to the floor. He had closed Mahir's eyes, knowing he could not be moved. Malik shortly joined Altair, respecting the silence and saying a silent prayer to Mahir before he had passed.

My feelings, my emotions had gone into shock as I was thrown out of the memory and into the core of the Animus. I found myself crying for Mahir as I saw there again in darkness. It wasn't just that anymore. My thoughts were also on the fact if I was to get out. I was now captured by Abstergo. My thoughts were on Sam, if he was able to escape.

I was feeling more than sick. I wanted out and there was on way in hell I was going to let them win. I got to my feet again, running in an opposite direction, seeing if I could get out a different way. I had hit an invisible wall. By now, I knew that it was surely my own end. How would I get out and even do what I could for Mahir.

I screamed, which was easily heard. There was nothing that was going to hear me. _Oh god... what am I going to do...? _I had wondered. The sound of footsteps once more as I turned to face Mahir. "Alyssa. I was stuck with you in hopes of going home. Many have refused me over the years. I watched you grow."

"So why did you choose me? For all this information I mean? I mean, I could have been better just not being a part of all this. I could have continued thinking that Assassin's Creed was just a game."

Mahir gave a laugh, to me it had sounded cold and chilling. "Darling, you wouldn't have met Altair then. Would you have really wanted such fate?"

I gave thought, shaking my head. I closed my eyes as I saw vivid memories of Altair. How I was beginning to long for him was tearing my most inner thoughts apart. The pain of losing Ezio and of Altair disappearing was too much. I glanced over at Mahir, he had received his answer. There was a nod from him as he placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Darling, look at me." His voice, calm and only asking of that. I had responded, feeling my eyes burn. "Rather it be something you don't understand or not, everything happens for a reason. Even you know this. I know it's part of your motto."

"I never asked for this." I quoted. "Abstergo now has me and I know I am not getting out of here any time soon."

"So that's it?" Mahir was asking the pressing question. "You're giving up?"

I pushed him away, shaking my head. There was only my thoughts by this point as I walked away. I didn't know the answer. I knew that I wasn't going to get out, so why linger? _They have me, it's too late._

Getting a more clear sense of where I would be stuck. This was something I had never seen from the game itself. All around me was a muck of gray. There seemed to be the island I had mentioned before, but within the program itself, it seemed to change to my mood.

"This program... this... world. What are the Templars planning? It's not like I have anything important in the back of my mind. I am nothing special."

"Do you believe that?"

Someone, responding to my questions. I looked around to see nothing, Mahir was gone. I was going to shrug it off, but I found myself then looking forward. There stood what appeared to be a Templar from what I could tell, but there was something about his stature that made me tune into him.

"Are you to stand there or are you to answer me?" Indeed he was inquiring to me. "State your name."

I didn't speak, I couldn't. I heard someone else speak for me. "King Richard, the "Lionhearted"." I had gasped. _This can't be true..._

**I knew not what to do, but being wounded as I was, I fought. **That with so in mind, they fought back. Something had clicked in the back of my head. _Alyssa.. oh god what of Alyssa?_ Why was I worried though? She was in the hands of someone before leaving, she should be safe. Something, however, was telling me that it wasn't to last long.

I was locked away in some bedroom. Locked away like some caged animal. Pacing like a lion upon its prey. I was growing impatient and waiting to get out, I was hoping soon. Anytime soon would be nice. But I don't remember much after I was captured. They obviously noticed that I was armed and wounded. _Damn it... _I had said in the back of my head. _Let me out you bastards._

I started pacing more, why would something awaken me? Was something going to happen? If so, when? I heard muffled voices outside the area. I looked around my new environment. Maybe if I had planned something, to create the drop on them, I could get out. Perfect, it was too perfect. Of course. Split jumping was a specialty of mine and if I was to find out if Alyssa was really here, it would be my only chance.

Hearing something activate on the other side of the metal sliding door, I hopped up according to what skills I knew best. The doctor had entered a moment later as I latched to the wall like a spider. I saw the doctor with a syringe in his hand. The needle looked a bit much for someone even of my own standards.

My breathing froze. More footsteps were on their way. Two sentry like men joining the doctor. I could tell that by then, they wanted any means to knock me out and drag me somewhere. Where that somewhere would be, I knew I would rather not find out. Like a Splinter Cell, I was already planning my next move, seeing that they had no clue where I had gone. I eased my breathing to pay attention to what they were saying.

The doctor was more than upset. "The man that was brought in here, where is he?" His voice more than grunted.

"I don't know." Answered one of the armed men. "He can't have gone far. This room is locked up tight."

I wanted to laugh at the comment. There was a slight smirk as they started searching, not even looking up. I watched as one of the men neared where I was. I crashed down on him, giving my death from above move a chance to shine. Quickly searching him before the other two would find out what happened to their buddy, I was able to search.

Basic 9MM Beretta and a Baton. I stood, not knowing if the others would get here soon. I stashed away the gun, seeing that if I would create more noise than necessary, this whole place would be on lock down and I wouldn't exactly want something like that.

"He's over here!" I heard one of the sentry call out. I was spotted. "Don't let him escape!"

I made a quick move, running into him and doing a leg sweep before he was able to draw his gun. I disarmed him as he tried reaching for his Baton. Ramming his own Baton into his face, it had made him fall back quite a bit, having him become disoriented. I reached for his head too, giving a quick snap before he was able to call for help.

Looking off to my right I saw the doctor stare at me in a fear I was used to seeing. The look of someone knowing you are a killer was something I knew well. I knew he was to make his way out, perhaps in sheer panic, but I couldn't allow that. I had grabbed him before he sprinted out the door. This made me place him into an immediate choke hold.

The doctor tried breathing, flailing his arms around, even trying to focus on stabbing me with the needle he had with the syringe. "Look, I'll let you live if you give me the information I ask for, got it?"

"There is no way you will escape Abstergo! We will stop you."

I laughed at his words, surely I would have him eat them. I grabbed the guy by the back of his neck, slamming his head on the glass desk that was in the bedroom we were standing in. I felt the glass crack under the tips of my fingers. Blood now soaking the glass.

"Are you willing to talk yet?" I questioned, now dragging him out of the room. Instead of responding by speech, he reached into his pockets, grabbing an ID Card. I was quick to have it in my possession. "Thank you, I hope we work together real soon." I had taken what was left of his consciousness, slamming him into the doorway on the way out.

First thing was first, I needed to find my equipment and fast. The area I left wasn't something I was used to seeing, only if I had a map it would make this so much easier. I had gritted my teeth. The time of having to learn something new was creeping in the back of my head. With the doctor's ID Card, it could help greatly. On the down side, hacking into panels and computers was another story.

Looking straight ahead as to where I had left, there seemed to be an Observation Room with some sort of bed type machine in the middle. There was something I had never seen within Third Echelon, nor did I have plans to understand what it was used for. All around I saw central computer systems as if they were running it all on the one machine I saw earlier.

To my right there was some sort of Conference Room, something I wasn't quite getting. An Observation and Conference Room side to side like this? This was reminding me of a bad science fiction movie. The door to the Conference Room had a panel that required the numbers or a sliding of the ID Card to get in. Would it really be worth the effort?

There was a sound of success as I slid the Card with little effort. Walking in, in hopes of getting some sort of information on these Abstergo fellows, I had little hopes. The Conference Room was empty other than a few chairs, a table and... _What is this? Someone left their laptop here worth of something._

There was an E-mail that soon caught my attention. It was from an individual by the name of Alan Rikkin. Addressing to someone by the name of "Warren". Who the hell were these guys. I had scanned the e-mail, giving it a quick read.

_**Warren:**_

_**The others and I have finished reviewing the Animus recordings from subjects **_

_**12-16. While the Pieces of Eden remains our priority, we must all continue **_

_**working to locate and understand the remaining artifacts. I am sure you can **_

_**understand our reasoning behind this. Although the satellite is intended to **_

_**accomplish a fair portion of the work for us, we will certainly need to deal **_

_**with those who are either immune to - or protected from - its effects.**_

_**Please take a moment to look over our findings and get back to me with any **_

_**feedback you may have. I will summarize below:**_

_**1. Piece of Eden (no. 3) - We applaud your continued efforts to locate an **_

_**alternate artifact following the loss of no. 2 in the DIA Satellite Accident. **_

_**We understand Subject Seventeen is having trouble interfacing with the **_

_**Animus, leading to delays. As a result, we estimate another 24 hours before **_

_**your next critical update. In the meantime, we'll prepare an extraction team **_

_**and set them to standby. We're relying on you to obtain the additional **_

_**information we require. He knows where the other objects are - even if he **_

_**doesn't realize it. You MUST unlock that final memory or all of this will **_

_**have been for nothing.**_

_**2. Philadelphia Project - Data provided from Animus Subject Twelve indicates **_

_**that the ship briefly manifested in a future state for approximately 18 **_

_**minutes. It is unclear whether the timeline is consistent with or parallel to **_

_**our own. Although we have recovered enough data to reconstruct and repair the **_

_**original artifact used in the experiment, Administration has refused to move **_

_**forward on the project, citing paradox concerns. Corporate policies remains **_

_**in place: any objects found to interfere with or manipulate time must be **_

_**contained. Artifact will be moved to secure storage.**_

_**3. Tunguska Incident - Now believed to be the direct result of assault by **_

_**Assassins. Research station destroyed as was artifact. Alternate wave **_

_**generation divides have been located in storage but we have insufficient data **_

_**at the moment to initiate research. The risk of accident is too high. Lineage **_

_**Division and Acquisition Division should attempt to locate descendants of any **_

_**attack survivors (either Assassin or Brotherhood) in order to continue **_

_**research.**_

_**Resurrecting this particular type of technology will aid us greatly with any **_

_**holdouts following the Satellites activation. We're putting together a team **_

_**to push research in this area.**_

_**4. Grail - We are removing the Grail from our list of objectives. There is **_

_**insufficient evidence to confirm its existence. Current examination of **_

_**Subject Seventeen indicates that aside from the Piece of Eden, all other **_

_**artifacts related to Christ-figure are literary devise (or derived from Piece **_

_**of Eden) and not actual objects. Even if the object is real, its use to us at **_

_**this stage is negligible. Our resources are better used elsewhere.**_

_**5. Mitchell-Hedges communicators - Analysis of the objects is complete. The **_

_**good news is that they work. As a result, we now have a safe and secure **_

_**communication channel for use after the launch. However, they are severely **_

_**limited in number, and so we will be providing them only to our most **_

_**essential facilities. You will obviously retain possession of the one you **_

_**have.**_

_**Warren I cannot stress how important it is that you wrap things up with **_

_**Subject Seventeen as soon as possible. We're obviously relieved that you seem **_

_**to be closing in on the target memory, but you need to step it up. Everything **_

_**we're working towards depends on your retrieving those locations. Without **_

_**them, we've got nothing.**_

_**May The Father of Understanding guide you to success.**_

_**A.R.**_

I had closed off the computer, standing there, trying to understand. Subject Seventeen? Who was that? The Assassins? They sounded like they were getting picked off one by one. The mentions of the artifacts, the locations, the projects, Third Echelon had sent many people to investigate, but there was no luck. _Piece of Eden? There are more? From what I can tell, this "Subject Seventeen" should be able to track more, or at least what they say._

The other things... they weren't making sense... The Holy Grail itself existed. What were the Mitchell-Hedges? Were they speaking of the Crystal Skulls? I believed they were just myth as well. I remembered stories on the incidents too. The Tunguska Incident and Philadelphia Project. We had lost good men from those events.

This was beginning to make me sick. They way these guys spoke, how these summaries were, they were acting as if though they were experimenting on people. Thus, making me think of the titles these people were given... "Subjects"... What of me? What were they planning?

I knew that I had to look deeper into this, but now I knew I was more settled into gathering what was necessary. That would include getting Alyssa out, recuperating and assaulting the Laboratory here. I focused my thoughts on getting my equipment once more, if not at least my OPSAT. I wanted the hell out as quickly as possible.

I knew right when I got back into the Observation Room I wasn't going to waltz out the front door. I had looked around more. I saw that the windows in the room gave indication that this was a pretty high up floor. I saw another laptop upon a glass desk, but locked. I guess it's worth a try if anything could be found.

Seeing I had no luck, I was to head on out where there were two sliding metal doors. This would mean bringing my skills more to use. As I reached the doors, once more I noticed a panel. I would need to slide the ID Card.

As I reached for the Card, I stopped. I instantly felt as though I was being watched. Time slowed around me as I saw shadows of people and voices. In moments I could feel Alyssa's presence. _Sam... Sam help.. help me..._ Fear had entered my eyes, I didn't know I was seeing an illusion, but this would not stop me.

I had swiped the ID Card as fast as I could, drawing the 9MM Beretta I had retrieved earlier. Switching back to my old self, I saw that there was no one in the area I was around. This wouldn't mean there was REALLY no one around. I knew from experience that there had to be someone close.

I was beginning to question where they would keep my things in such a huge facility. This would mean I would have to check the rooms thoroughly. I sighed, looking at this floor alone. How long would this take and would it be accessible or would I need to get another ID card. This didn't matter.

Hugging the wall and running along it before reaching the end, I saw that I was right, There were two guards up ahead. Target practice wouldn't hurt, besides, I really started to hate these guys. The shots I aimed and fired were swift headshots. Surprisingly enough, the gun wasn't as loud as I had suspected. There was a noise suppressor installed.

Running up to the two corpses, I had opened a door to my left, dragging them both inside. By seeing it, It looked as though there were more machines that I had seen in the previous room I was locked behind. I had hid the two bodies discreetly, making sure no one would find them. I knew that if there wasn't anything in the previous room, it would be unlikely there would be anything more helpful around here.

I had gave way out of the room and into the passage way I was wondering. This was going to waste my time if I wasn't to get anywhere soon. I sprinted down the hall, yet being so careful, not knowing if anyone else was going to appear. I slid with ease, seeing a sign on the right side of a door labeling "Storage". _Well, that was easier than I thought._

As I entered, it was swarmed with crates. I had soon came across labeled "Subject Belongings". They captured me, why not start there? I scavenged through finding clothes and other things. It didn't take long to come across my belongings. There sat my OPSAT. I had eagerly grabbed it, but also seeing if there was any of my weaponry left.

_Those bastards. _There was nothing of mine left. I sighed, looking at my OPSAT's screen. I had received a couple messages since my "disappearance." There were two messages, again from my associate "Otacon". _Lost contact, just located you. How did you get half way across the world in a flash? _The first one had asked. The second one, however caught my attention. _Have not seen any movement. On my way. Please respond if you get this._

_Fisher here. _I had typed. _Captured by Abstergo, planning an escape. If you plan on getting here, you better make it quick. _I had paused for a moment. _No sign of Alyssa, fearing the worst. Will need help._ I knew that normally I worked alone, but I knew it wouldn't be far if I was to get out in one piece. Even if it meant asking Otacon for help.

It was within moments I saw my OPSAT light up. I checked the next message sent to me. _Snake is on his way, will be there soon. He has been dispatched since losing contact._ I tucked away my OPSAT, checking over the gun I had. I had armed myself with the Baton, seeing I didn't have any refills like I hoped. My next goal was to now locate Alyssa and escape with Snake.


	5. We Can Die Trying

**Chapter 4 - We Can Die Trying**

"Snake, come on, pick up." Otacon was getting on my last nerve.

"Otacon, keep your head cool, I received Sam's message, now let me do my job." With that, I shut out anything around me.

Getting to a hole in the chain-link fence, I looked up at the Abstergo Industries Building. _Nice job boys. Trying to make it blend in with everything else? _I laughed at my comment, knowing this wouldn't be a simple job. Scoping around and seeing a few guards, I had already started working around the possibilities.

Two guards on the left, one on the right. This shouldn't be that hard if I don't intend on killing anyone. Sprinting quickly and as quietly as I could between what areas were available to me, I found myself at a ladder, easy access to a higher level or so I was hoping. The security would already be one hell of a thing to even deal with alone. Luckily for me, I had Otacon.

Smiling to myself, there was something soon bothering me. I found a sentry with his basic rifle and a night stick if I slowly make the wrong move. I had an idea of my own, however. Sneaking on up behind him, "Hey, have a smoke?" Without turning, the man actually did. I smiled. "Thanks." It was when he was handing it to me his eyes met with mine.

A state of shock as I slammed him to the ground. This in turn had knocked him out cold. I shrugged and pulled out a lighter, lighting the cigarette. Yeah, crazy, but I wanted to enjoy it for the time. American made too... better than nothing. I shoved the guard's unconscious body. "Not your lucky day, I would hate to be you."

Taking a quick drag of the cig, I gave the guard a pat down, retrieving what weapons and ammo I could find. His model was a basic 1911, sure, but I had no weapon. Not that I had a choice, I just didn't have the time to get ready guessing Sam would have everything under control. It should have been... being his status and all.

Clipping the barrel, I noticed the gun was loaded. I stashed in in my spare weapon holster in my side. It may have not been a Mark 23, but would help in any case. Taking the guard's cigs, I knew they would come in handy as well. For luck, as always. Even if they were "American" made.

Enjoying what I could of the cig, I shortened it, placing it back in the pack. This would come in handy in case of any lasers. Taking the spare ammunition, I ran on ahead to see if there was an opening to the building itself. There wasn't, meaning I would need to find another way inside. Looking inside from the glass, I saw a few security cameras. _I will need to find a blind spot. _I thought to myself.

Perhaps something better. I looked at the guard. Maybe if I took his disguise... I would get by with more ease. I took my time stripping the man of his outfit, placing it over my stealth suit. This also required of me to conceal my weapon. _Better than getting caught I suppose._ I made my way back over to the ladder. Knowing I was now time, there wouldn't be much to work with.

Sliding down the ladder, I kept my head low and my thoughts to myself. I was waved through, seeing it was easier than imagine. I was stopped, seeing that I would need a passcode and card to get through the next section. _Damn... _I thought to myself.

Calling Otacon would be a mistake at this point. Not exactly safe from what I saw. Ten guards around me on average at the entrance alone. They wanted to keep things under wraps... as tightly as possible. Searching through the pockets of jeans, I found the ID card. I paid no attention to the name.

"Hey come on, you a new comer?" A sentry asked from behind.

I panicked. Maybe doing it this way wasn't a good idea. I slowly turned. "Yeah, sorry." I responded in a different tone.

"The passcode is 6652, move it along. You probably want to see the boss if you have questions." The sentry rolled his eyes. "Probably be best for you." His tone was more than mocking.

I punched in the code, slid the card and made my way up with the elevator. I made a deciding factor to then ditch the suit, seeing it wouldn't do me any good anyway. I got all I needed anyway. This be included for the card and passcode I retrieved. I would only need to make sure not to be seen. Finding the others, however...

_Don't think of that... _I reminded myself. _You can get out. Alyssa and Sam with you._ The elevator came to a stop as I slid under the first security camera I saw. I unplugged it, knowing it would help me in the long run. As I looked to where it was monitoring, I gasped. _How many Animus Machines are there? _I couldn't bare the thought. _Finding Alyssa... Sam.. Damn it all to hell. _I couldn't leave them to fight this all alone.

I was distracted, the chirping in my ear caught my attention. No doubt it was Otacon, but I needed to ignore him, at least while I was out in the open. I observed the area, seeing that it was unreal. It made me stare in awe. Glass rooms, closed off, numbered, filled with a small office and fit with their own Animus. It gave a a chill down my back. How many were held or to be held accountable for "valuable information"?

I ran along the walls, getting to a near secluded area. Any indication I existed, alarm would sound and there would be no way out. _Damn damn damn... _My heart skipped a beat as a few guards came into view.

"Make sure she is monitored. Don't think twice if she gets the chance to get away."

"Yeah yeah, I heard Vidic has interest in her. 'Just like the others'. So close to the Apple, yet farther away."

"I... would be jealous to see what they find."

It was sadistic to hear. _Are they talking about Alyssa?_ If Sam couldn't get to her, then I would stick with my original plan. I carefully evaded their sights and headed on through the opened path. Again, more guards came into view. I rolled behind a solid wall, waiting to move. I couldn't risk that as I calmed down my breathing. Lifting my head up, I realized that there was an elevator that would and could possibly take me straight to Alyssa.

Dodging a camera that stared right at the elevator that could take me to the higher level, I proceeded to keep my thoughts. _How will this all end? _I questioned. As the elevator was arriving to the next floor, I pressed myself against the left side of the elevator, anticipating when or how I would be attacked.

Two guards came into view as I slid my fingers to grab one of their night sticks. His friend had spotted me, thinking he could deflect the attacks as I pulled a couple CQC moves. Something I hadn't done in a long time. I pushed the first one into his friend as I disarmed both. I was in touch with the night stick as I slammed one against the second's face.

They were unable to move and soon lost all reason for thought as I made sure of everything. I didn't want them following me, nor to raise alarm. I laughed. "Now, I would let you guys live but.." I shoved the nightstick into the first one's fast to make sure he wouldn't wake. Same would be for the second as I slammed his face against the floor.

I had dragged both their bodies out the elevator. I didn't want to get into any more danger than I appeared to be in. I stuffed them around the corner so that I wouldn't count on any "unexpected" events. Where to start was yet a mystery. I was annoyed, but it was only so typical in my line of work.

**I was trying to breathe. ** I remember a light beaming down on me. Too bright a light. I gasped for air as if I just came out of the water. How many hours had passed? I had fallen asleep in the air-duct above me, not knowing how to take the situation all together. Call me a rat for staying in small places, but getting what seemed to be a few hours rest did me more than expected.

I couldn't however, shake the feeling I was being watched. Perhaps it was from all the nightmares I kept having while trying to sleep. I crawled, struggled my way out of the air duct. Yeah sure, my tactic was strange while trying to find someone, but that didn't matter. Without a clear head, who knows how long I would last?

I dropped down to the floor I knew I was on before, being armed with the Baton I had acquired earlier. If Snake was really on his way, another man of stealth would be easy to find. Being that Snake and myself worked under the same field without ever crossing paths... What would I find out about him?

I grunted. _Oh sure, and him and I will become best friends._

The screaming from the nightmares weren't going away either. It was the same reason from before. Hearing voices must have meant that I was losing my own mind. I just don't get it. It was more than disturbing. Maybe it was just stress, with everything. Meeting Alyssa was just the start and now.._ Now NOTHING of this is making any sense. Why am I now a part of what seems to be a conspiracy. This... is now all my decision. I can't walk away from all this now._

Running on down through the corridors of Abstergo, it would be more than confusing on where to start. Checking my OPSAT, there was another message from Otacon. _We found leads, Snake is in the building. Find him. Two heads are better than one. _I for once agreed. If we are to achieve the road to victory, this would be the path.

_Ok... new objective. _I thought to myself. _If I am to find Snake, there should always be as way to find a stealth operative._ That was the problem. What if he was a good as me? Sure, he may be able to use stealth, but almost everyone has their own techniques. I just can't keep thinking... _I should just stop thinking._

Scanning through the rooms, I didn't know how many guards would be around. Or in my case, how many would be left. I could be swearing to myself if anything. I was getting way too old for this work, but somehow... I kept getting dragged right back in. However, I didn't want to hold thoughts of such. If it was one step closer to getting home, I was going to follow.

It was only a matter of time. If I could hack into the system, it could have been done by now. I would be calling Grim. I would be telling her what was going on. I would be telling Sarah... I would be on my way home. Maybe what I saw in Alyssa. I would see in Sarah. I would never abandon a child.

I found myself backtracking, down the corridor that I was first brought through, before being a prisoner in that damn room. It was then that I was quite startled from my thoughts. I was driven off guard. "You're not supposed to be in here." I heard.

I saw her. It was quite the sight. Perhaps it's because I haven't seen a woman in Abstergo yet. She wore her hair back in a bun. Wore a bit of lip gloss from what I could tell and her eyes... reminded me of Alyssa's. She wore a plain, sleeveless, white shirt and what appeared to be stylish jeans with an interesting belt.

Regardless, I was ready to fight. "Look, I am not being held captive anymore. I am taking what is mine. From the looks of you, I can easily take a fight."

She laughed. "Determined as you are stubborn. You obviously don't work with Abstergo. Why are you breaking in here?"

"I am not breaking in here. I was..." I cringed at my next words. "...going to be used as one of your damn subjects. I am also trying to find my daughter. If you are going to imprison me, I can't accept that unless she is safe."

"Yeah? So who is your daughter? What's her name? Maybe if you trust me-"

"I don't trust you, really, what make you think that I-"

"-I can help better than you aimlessly wondering around. You keep being this way, you will get caught. Simple as that. So you can rather do it my way, or never."

"Who says I can trust you?" I was repeating. "You work for these idiots, right?"

"These "idiots" are Templars. I am an Assassin and-"

"Whoa,,, hang on. I don't want to know about that. All I want is my daughter."

"Kinda hard when it comes to family huh? You can call me Lucy. And right now, I am your only ticket out of here. That includes your daughter."

"My name is Sam... Sam Fisher." I introduce myself.

"Ok Sam, who is your daughter?"

"Why am I being interrogated...?" I was questioning.

"Do you want to find your daughter or not?"

"My daughter's name is Alyssa."

Lucy laughed as she walked near me. "Now we are getting somewhere. Now, come with me and keep your head down. Don't do anything stupid. It could cost you your life."

"Don't you think I know that by now?" It was more than a sarcastic tone.

Lucy had no response in her voice, but her eyes could tell me. She knew and respected what I was thinking. Lucy could tell I wanted no more than what I all ready went through. We continued to walk through silence as she breezed through the security door, checkpoints and on through to what appeared to be a main hub on the floor. This hub appeared to hold information regarding anyone or anything in here. That would also be any security footage recorded.

Lucy went straight to work, using any and every password to find out where anyone was stored. "Your daughter, what does she look like?"

"Blonde hair, blue eyes. Much like yours... but..."

"Right right, ok I got it. That's all I needed to know."

Lucy had came upon many files, pulling up one report that seemed to match everything. Reading it from the screen, I could tell they were already using her. "Subject 13" She seemed to be dubbed. This had hurt me. I thought she was safe. _What exactly is going on...?_

"Seems like your daughter has some valuable memories. Which means you would too, but I suggest we get her and you out as soon as possible." Lucy was buried into seeing where she was. "Damn it, she is on another floor. Look, stay here, for as long as you can-"

"I'm going with you. I can't risk my family this way. Do you understand?"

"Yeah and what are you going to do if I don't let you go...?"

I balled up my fists. Slamming one right passed her and denting the main hub behind her. "Then you will see a very ugly side of me."

"Too bad they are empty threats Sam Fisher. Look, I can try my best, but if we get caught you are on your own. Understood?"

"Perfectly." I ended up growling.

There was only a matter of time as Lucy rushed to the elevator. She had given me orders and held me back many time in case I was already having ideas or thoughts of my own. All I wanted was out, obviously by now I was played. Like a violin or fiddle. Lucy knew what she was doing. It was then that I watched as many floors had what any other floor would appear to contain.

Glass rooms, fulled with strange machines, something I didn't want to look into. It was like they were preparing for war, this was bad. I knew this. I can't grasp that though. A secret war is something I don't ever want to be involved with. This wasn't my spot unless it was all over necessary.

I continued on, watching as Lucy lead me in between the glass prisons, each on individually marked. "Animus" was what I caught on each set of boxes. Pointing in rather directions or even letters and numbers. This made me wonder what they were really planning and how many people actually involved. Obviously many perhaps died through all this. What the Animus does, would be a mystery. From what I could see, that it wouldn't for much longer.

Lucy stopped, there seemed to be something catching her attention. Someone that neither me or Lucy had seen before. She quickly slid open a door, ready to take action. From all I know, she was expecting me to back her up. "Back away from the Subject. Hands to the air and turn around very slowly."

The man had taken the orders well. He was wearing a bandana and some sort of government issued suit that I haven't seen since being a part of Third Echelon in my early days. "What's your name and why are you snooping around this building? I suppose it's my lucky day to find two of you in the same building after the same person."

"The name is Snake." He announced.

"Snake!" I practically wanted to announce with joy. "You... you're the one that knows my 'daughter'."

Snake caught on to what I was saying. "Yeah, that's right."

Lucy huffed. "Wait, how many more are trying to look for her and why is she important?"

"More than you can possible imagine." Snake commented back. "Can I place my hands down now?" She gestured and he nodded. "So which side are you on?"

"Neither at the moment." Lucy snapped back. "I'm undercover."

"Aren't we all?" I had remarked in a sarcastic tone.

"Look, I can't guarantee anything, but I can cover both your asses until you escape."

I was confused. "We are both in trouble by your fake leaders and yet... you're letting us go? Why? Out of guilt perhaps?"

"Look, if you want, I can give you my number I will be happy to explain, but right now isn't the greatest time. Warren Vidic is expecting. I am also helping out someone else. Subject Seventeen. Besides, too many have died because of what we have done."

The mention of that made me turn my head. "Wait, Subject Seventeen? He is what can lead to what is going on right?"

"How do you know that? It's classified."

"Well, let's say I found out a lot in the passed few hours."

"What else do you know?" Lucy asked, now wanting to interrogate me.

"That's all I know. Trust me. If I could I would be able to hack into the main system, but I don't have my main equipment with me."

"All right, look I am going after Subject Seventeen right now. If you want to live can continue this conversation, I am willing to give you my number and perhaps an address..."

"Address.. what?"

"We need to meet on this Sam. You already know too much. If they find out, if Vidic... you can be as good as dead. Now take what I have to offer or never see me again."

Snake finally spoke up as Sam and Lucy seemed to become hostile against each other. "Hey, lovebirds, as much as I love that you are willing to help, we still have a problem." He was making his point about Alyssa.

"Yeah I will try and get her out." Lucy attended herself to a nearby computer again. "There were a couple scientists attending to her. Where are they?" Of course she was asking to her curiosity.

"All you need is that they were taken care of, no harm done. This was all for Alyssa." Snake said bluntly. "The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can escape."

It was soon that the vile around Alyssa's head sunk back into the Animus. Snake was attending to her almost immediately. He observed her like a patient in a hospital. She had slowly opened her eyes, as if being in a two year coma. Alyssa didn't bother to move for the moment, only laid there to gather her thoughts.

"Remind me never to drink..." She mumbled under her breath from sheer exhaustion.

Snake actually chuckled. "Yeah, I will be sure to remind you when necessary."

His comment flew over her head. "Sam.. where is Sam?" She was questioning.

"Right here kiddo." I respond.

There was a smile. "Sorry to put you all through this."

"Nothing we can't handle." I joked.

"Look, Sam, Snake. I need to go, I need to get Subject Seventeen. Here..." She had apparently had time to write down everything while getting Alyssa out of the Animus. "Be sure to contact me when you can and meet at this address when you get your bearings."

"Who said I wanted to be involved?"

"You already are." Lucy threw at me as she ran off to attend to her own matters.

I turned around to see Snake helping Alyssa to her feet and placing her left arm around his neck. This was already giving indication it was time to leave ourselves. "Look Sam..." Snake started. "As much as I want introductions, this isn't the time nor the place. We can catch up later." I only nodded to his response.

"I will take point then, to make sure the path ahead and out is clear. It won't be easy getting out of here."

"That's what you think." Snake remarked. "I have an ID and passcode."

"Nothing stops you, huh?"

Smart ass come back didn't really affect Snake seeing I had to get into the "scene". "Well, look, I can tell you have a basic 9MM, think you can handle this job without screwing it up?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course I can. Now come on before something dramatic happens." Snake again ignored the comment.

Taking head on, I had made my way out of the glass room, looking for the closest area or corridor that would lead to freedom. Our best bet was to take the elevator that brought us down and... "Sam, there is a parking garage behind us. If we take that down, we have a better chance finding a car that has keys than taking the front door or a hidden passage. She isn't in any condition to walk that much."

Snake was right. This was something I would have to understand. He knew what he was doing. Knowing that he no doubt looked over the map before infiltrating, it was a best bet over all. Then again, maybe he improvised. Either way, if it was just the two of us and not Alyssa, there would be much arguing. So this meant working to see what was best fit for her.

Making our way through and making sure no other guards were around, I had came across both an ID and passcode lock. I swiped the card. It had seemed to accept that, but to figure out the code was something Snake knew. "The code should be 6652."

I entered it. It was denied. "Oh sure it is." I said in my usual bitter tone."Then I'm guessing you know that is some girl's last number too, right?"

Snake didn't seem all that amused. This was obviously bothering him. "I don't get it. It was working around this building and I used it like a breeze in the wind... Maybe the- wait..." He stared at the keypad. Something was up, I saw his eyes dilate a moment after. Quickly entering 2374, the doors to the elevator opened.

There was a smile on his face. "Ready to take back that comment?"

"How exactly did you do that?" I asked.

"Skill, that's all you need to know. Let's just get the hell out of here."

Upon taking the elevator down and pushing a button to ground level, Snake found himself placing his own weight into getting Alyssa to a safe destination. It wasn't long before I had armed myself. Snake swore under his breath as his eyes skimmed over the crowd of guards.

"Where do you think you're going?" One of them asked.

Snake carefully placed Alyssa down as he joined my side. "The hell out of here." He had responded. "You really think you can take us down?"

They rushed the both of us as Snake seemed to handle the pressure quite well. He flipped one of the guards over his shoulders as four more surrounded him. I had three of my own to take care of. I wasn't too hesitant upon releasing the Baton I retrieved earlier. I had straight up swung it into one of the guard's faces.

Move upon move, something I knew age was catching up with me never seemed to slow down Snake one bit. I took more than one occasion to make sure none of them would breathe while slamming my other elbow into the other's face.

Snake seemed to be handling himself well. Seeing he was capable of doing just a simple move to break one of the guard's arms in three places was quite the show. The remaining two just backed off and ran, saving their own skins, or what was left of their morality.

Snake laughed at me. "For an old man, you fight pretty well. You weren't in the Green Berets though, were you?"

"Nah, Navy SEALs. Special Ops, CIA. The works. But hey, doing this beats sitting behind a desk."

Snake had lightened up finally accepting me. "You got that right. So you have been through a lot from what I can tell. Maybe you could elaborate more after getting the hell out of here, huh?"

I had nodded. "Stay with Alyssa then, I am going to find a car. If not, you know how to hot-wire, right?"

"Not my forte. Sorry."

"Well, I can certainly try my best then." I sighed, watching him attend to her.

Backing away and skimming through what seemed like a variety of cars, I couldn't help but to think these Abstergo Employees were trying to impress the public that they were somehow like them when they weren't. I tried every door until something finally opened. It was nothing flashy, sure, but maybe the owner wasn't too paranoid with this "lot". Ah yes, I crack myself up sometimes.

I looked around, seeing that a spare key was kept under the car's seat. Not too clever if you ask me. I had then signaled Snake to carry Alyssa over to where I was. I had opened the back door, helping Alyssa inside. Snake had made his way around to the other side, making sure she was completely in. It was within minutes he took shotgun, sitting there in a momentary silence to get his head.

I had shut the back door, hopping into the driver's seat, placing the key into the ignition and getting it to run. "This will... never happen again." I wanted to reassure Snake. He didn't seem to care much, seeing he too was just as overwhelmed as I was.

"Say Snake... What exactly are you a part of anyway?" My mind was wanting answers about him now.

"No military that's for sure. I was a part of FOXHOUND years ago." With that start, I knew there was much that Snake was now ready to talk about, seeing we both had much to learn about each other.

**Much time had passed before we had reached to shelter.** Alyssa wasn't brought in until after everything settled down. There was a musky smell that always elaborated in such an issue with me, but who am I to complain to? Sam wasn't too proud of himself seeing there wasn't much we could do. This would actually be the best area seeing that I would need to get in contact with Otacon eventually.

"Snake, you claimed to have known Alyssa for years."

"How can you say that after claiming her for yourself?" I asked back.

There was a solemn look on Sam's face. "I didn't have a choice."

"Sure you didn't." I was elaborating. "You just happen to meet her and see a lot in her that you saw from your family, right?"

"Snake, it's not like that. Let me explain."

"I would rather not know. You have done your part and frankly I know she doesn't trust you as much."

"Yeah, all because you decided to play 'hero'?"

I clenched my fists, socking Sam in the face. He didn't see it coming, but he deserved it. At least that's what I believe. Sam took it like a sack of potatoes, but never once giving into falling behind. I gave him a smug look as I sat next to Alyssa who obviously didn't have the ability to say much. There was only a worried look, concern for what was happening.

"I don't mean it in a bad way." I told her. "It's something not many understand."

"Can you at least tell us what is going on?" Sam was getting something out of me either way, or that's what I could tell.

"All right, Altair found a way to travel. We have been working together. Everything and how we got in contact with you is from him."

"Altair?" Alyssa finally questioned while getting to her feet. "How? Was it because of the Piece of Eden?"

"No, I interfered with his world. I don't know how I got there, but there was one connection." I gave a nod towards Alyssa. "It was you."

"You make it sound like I know you." She commented to me.

"You do. Wait.." I was trying to understand. To process. "You don't remember?"

"The only known record of what I know for sure is Altair."

So much was happening. I couldn't blame her for feeling the way that she was. It wasn't often that I would interact with her this way, in anyway really. It had been so long, but to know that Alyssa was getting involved more was a mere thought in my head. _You and Altair have the same ability to talk this way, do you know why?_

There was a look from her. Again with that look. _You.. can read my thoughts...?_

_It wouldn't be the first time. _I took a deep breath and looked over at Sam who was confused and not understanding. "Sam, with all so respect I need time with her. I can tell she hasn't doesn't much with you in order to see and hear."

"Snake... I.." Sam glanced over at Alyssa, there was a look of confidence in her eyes. something he knew to trust. "All right, I will be on a look out, maybe to then plan where we should head for the night."

_If you don't mind, I think talking like this would be better suited other than freaking out the old man. _I joked towards Alyssa. _Look, the reason why you have the gift is because you and I go a long way back. Finding you is not an easy game to play, but all I wanted to know if you were-_

_Snake, it's enough you are my role model and even idol back in the day, but... what does this have to do with Altair?_

There was dominance in the back of her voice. Sure, I heard it before, but with her thoughts, I could tell she had enough of being kept in the dark. _Altair and I... we are one of the same. Why do you think you connected with him the way you did?_

_What do you mean one in the same? You mean... you- you're- you're Altair?_

I stood straight up, giving my body a moment to loosen up. _It wasn't necessary to tell you back then and not many know. It was already ironic people started seeing me as a "Creed" member, but only if they knew..._

_How is that possible? _Alyssa questioned. _From what I know and understand. You are a clone of your "old man". Big Boss... How is it that-_

_That actually happened, but have you ever heard of soul separation. Supposedly there was a side of Altair he couldn't accept. That side... was me. I know it sounds crazy, but you have to believe me._

_These days... _Alyssa started, getting to her feet to try and walk. _I will believe just about anything. I mean, come on! Sam Fisher is here. Snake... something isn't right though. You claim to know me though, right? So... is there any chance we can talk about that too?_

I placed a hand on her face. "For you... anything. After what we saw and everything that took place, no wonder you're involved with more than you can possible imagine." I gave a slight nod, dropping my hand from her face. "However, for those who don't understand, I am Altair's "Brother", understand?"

"Yeah..." She agreed. "So you and I... do we have a relationship? How far back do we go?"

"A long ways..." I answer. "I have known you since you were a kid. That... is a whole other story however. The first day I met you, you knew my name, why Big Boss was involved with me and my enemies. That was all quite a shock. You said you never played my game before though, or something."

"Yeah, but that's all changed. I played all of your games. But I.. remember that... I was only eight years old and it was the first day I saw your game. It was the first Metal Gear Solid. I was watching a friend play... I knew everything without touching the game itself. It would be until I was twelve that..."

I stopped her, seeing she was piecing it all together. "We should probably keep going."

Sam had joined into our conversation soon enough. "Hey you two, I know it's some sort of romance scene, but if we are to meet Lucy, this is not the safest place to be for the moment."

"Hey if there is something I remember, it was your idea to stop here. Not mine. I would have taken the address Lucy gave you and headed straight there instead of loitering around here." I snipped back.

"Wait. Lucy?" Alyssa questioned. "Lucy Stillman?"

"You know her?" Sam and I both jinxed each other.

"Yeah, come on, I will explain on the way. Let's just go where she directed."

Alyssa ran on ahead to get into the car as Sam and I both followed. I could tell she was back on her feet. There was something bothering me however-

"What I saw and recognized is that I have an interesting ancestor that I may need to talk to Altair about, not you." Alyssa had answered my question before it completed in my head.

I shrugged. "Who said I wasn't interested."

**It was quite the drive, seeing Sam knew where it was. **Sam joked about how often he traveled the world without having some sort of mental map in his head to begin with. Snake was having a cigarette. Something he knew wouldn't last. I was silent the whole way through, not knowing if I should have been enraged or upset at this point.

Those thoughts changed, however when we arrived at what seemed to be a recently abandoned warehouse. Sam had parked it out of the way so that we wouldn't be followed more than bargained. It was then that Sam had taken the license plates, chucking them into a river that was next to the warehouse.

I did everything to keep my thoughts clear, only watching as Snake observed my movements. He didn't stray too far away, seeing that it was more than likely that he would be sticking around for quite sometime, but from what I could tell, he was already planning this from the start. I suppose the only scary thing about Snake was of the glare in his eyes.

Snake signaled me to follow him closely. Perhaps there was a feeling yet to understand, but I can also see that there was something similar between him and Altair. Perhaps what he was saying wasn't too farfetched as me traveling in-between worlds. Was he involved the same way?

There was again, that look I saw before. _Don't stress over this too much, I'm sure you'll get your answer. _It was simply put, he knew what was going on. I didn't. That, however soon ended.

Sam had joined us, being cautious. "Let's make sure that this is the place first."

Sam had noticed upon arrival that the back door was locked. It didn't last long however as he slammed his boot into the metal, busting open the door. There was a shake from Snake's head as I ran in hopes of not being caught. Sam seemed to know what he was doing however, as he shut the door behind us, making sure the lock wasn't too out of shape or noticeable.

"Anybody.. home...?" Snake asked upon the own echo of his voice.

Sam laughed. "Apparently not."

"You know, this would work better if you weren't such a self centered-"

"So you made it." We heard from afar. I hid behind both of them. It was only then when I saw who answered us was indeed Lucy. "It's not like you made an elegant entrance as is."

Sam looked back at the door. "Uh.. yeah. Sorry about that."

"Not my place anyway. It's just good to know who's side you're on. Come on up the stair in the back, I will have you meet everyone."

We scaled the stairs, heading on up. It was something that was all too familiar, but now only with Modern Assassins and not the Old Day Creed. Knowing it was safe however, I ran on ahead, knowing I was to meet someone I idolize besides Altair. There was only a slight smirkish grin. Snake and Sam took their time, and if I didn't noticed, they wanted to do some sort of staredown to get things straight.

The area was nothing from what you expect from an abandoned building. But then again, using the place as a hideout only made things easier. Everything was set up. Information, computers. They seemed to have been here for a while. It was then that I saw Lucy nudging a person with short black hair.

"Shaun, Rebecca. Do some time and introduce yourselves."

"Sorry, not interested." He called back, absorbed into his work.

He was a regular Otacon if there was one, only more in tune to history than technology overall. Snake found himself wondering to see what was going on. Sam had shook hands with Rebecca, playing the typical names.

"Lucy, look, I wanted to thank you." I said to her. "There is possibly a lot more going on that I can't necessarily understand, but you're help is as better as any."

"Don't mention it. It's good to have more people seeing that..."

"It's ok, you don't need to explain." Sam interrupted. "I'm also glad that I am finding a path home after being stuck here by accident."

There was a questionable look on Lucy's face. "Whatever that means."

Snake had appeared to be pushed around by Shaun. Maybe it's because anyone with so much information fascinated him. I laughed at the imaged, looking to my left. I jumped back, I didn't recognize Desmond behind me. It was just as good as any heart attack he could have given me. Snake lunged, not knowing if Desmond could be trusted however.

"Easy there, I just wanted to know what was going on and who you people were..."

Snake let down his guard, letting out a grunt. "Name's Snake, Mr?"

"Miles, but please, call me Desmond." Desmond was kind enough to introduce himself.

I had stuck out my hand. "Fisher." I lied. "Alyssa Fisher."

Sam laughed at my words. "The name is Sam. I'm her dad." Again with another lie.

"Yeah, some family reunion from what I can gather. So, what's the deal? Abstergo capture you too?"

I hid away my face, Sam had apparently answered for me. "Yeah, just trying to get home, but from what I can see, we are already involved."

"Well, yeah, kinda rubs off on you around here."

"Desmond!" Lucy yelled back at him.

Desmond chuckled. "Come on Lucy, it's true."

I backed away, joining Snake. "So.. what about you?"

_You already know that answer. _Snake smiled. "Let's just make the best of this..."

I looked at those around me. There was a picture painting itself as I stared. It felt like as though I was already accepted into a family. Rebecca went back to work however and Shaun into his own world. Desmond and Sam started chatting up a conversation, getting along just fine. Lucy and Snake didn't say much, but I knew they too would get along eventually.

The four of them reminded me of how a family should get along in my opinion. It was quite the picture I would want to take in some sort of camera. I was beginning to shy away however, not knowing how to react. Being that I was isolated for so long, I got used to the everyday routine, that being alone grew on me. I backed myself into a wall, watching everyone get along as it was normal.

Snake knew what I was thinking. Perhaps the fear is what gave it all away. _Don't reject this. This is all you have now after..._ His thoughts made me want to cry. This was really all I had left. Snake broke from everyone, assisting me. It was soon my muffled cries buried in his chest. He didn't want anyone to hear them as much as I wanted to hear my own.

I was allowed to cry. This was all that I could understand. All the changes and after so much harassment, it was finally able to breakdown in a safe area. Snake didn't say a word, holding on to me as Sam had joined in to comfort me in anyway he knew how. Feeling the warmth from Snake had reminded me a lot on when those around me cared. That I wouldn't have to be placed under so much verbal abuse.

_Your aura... is so much like his..._ I thought. This time, knowing Snake could hear. _I just.. I miss him so much. There is nothing I want more than to see him again and to never return._

_Is that really what you want? _Snake had asked back. _You should take the time to clear your head._

I stopped crying to look up at him. There was only a nod in return. I departed down to where the main level of the warehouse was, Snake followed me on through, not knowing what I was planning. Upon looking around, this gave me ideas that Lucy already had created some sort of training course to bask into all its glory.

"I don't know what I want anymore." I answered Snake, climbing upon one of the nearby boxes. "My family abandoned me, and the only chance of having a family was taken away from me."

Snake was obviously at a loss of words. He hopped on up, joining me if not shortly after. There was silent between us as we enjoyed it for the moment. I knew I was scared, scared of adapting to a new life, new rules, being accepted... everything in general. Even if I didn't know Snake, Snake didn't seem to care.

"The last time I saw you... was..." Snake looked up at the ceiling. "The Big Shell... a long time ago."

"But how.. how is that possible?" I asked.

"Let me explain everything I can. Maybe then it will be a reassurance."

"You really think it would help with current events?"

"Yeah, but... this will take time."

"All right." I softly spoke. "Tell me when and how this all started."


	6. More Than We Know

**Chapter 5 - More Than We Know**

"How much time has passed?" Was my only question. Maybe two. "Why don't I remember?" Snake responded with a nod. I know with this, he would find time to explain much later.

Hopping on down to seek out a better outcome, the area was... strangely quiet. _Sam... you are spying on Snake and myself, yet... _Snake gave a shake of his head. Not like I had to elaborate more on this subject. Snake followed close behind me, only to disappear a moment later.

"You have some decency sneaking up and spying on us." Snake had caught Sam in the act. "Have you no shame?"

Sam chuckled. "It's my job and I do it well."

Snake shrugged. "Not well enough." Was more than a great comeback.

"I need a moment with Alyssa if you don't mind." Sam had requested.

"You will get her after I am done." Snake growled at him.

With little response, Sam had raised both arms before leaving. Snake had joined me, bringing my face into view. _So many years passed by. Let me explain... I am like what happens to a Subject when they enter the Animus. Yet it's with souls. If I were to explain it now; it wouldn't be justice. You're just gonna have to trust me._

"Snake..." My voice trailing; searching for words. "I..." _I've missed you. _

_I know Alyssa, so have I, but now that this is going on. The universe seems to have given you an answer. I know your thoughts. Your home isn't where it used to be. You don't NEED them anymore._

I thought about Snake's words. He was right. "Says the guy who isn't that affectionate."

Snake shook his head. "Yeah, sure. You know you have history with me. No excuse."

_Since dating back to Shadow Moses. I don't remember much on those events. I wish to go back someday to figure it all out._

"You ran off. Memories suppressed. It was a traumatic time for you."

"Didn't you deal with Sons of Liberty though? Knowing you teamed with Otacon?"

"Yeah." Snake laughed. "You tagged along for that too."

I shook my head. "I only was around for the games. I never was a part of your life."

There was a reaction to Snake. Something like I shot him. That or shocked him. _I.. You.. Oh God.. what did Liquid do to you? Alyssa, we don't just have Altair. We have. US. US. WE. ..._ Silence. It was as if there was that awkward elephant.

"Do you not remember?" Snake questioned. "You were saved by Gray Fox! You were being manipulated by LIQUID SNAKE! You almost died... I had to save you."

I must have hit a soft spot. "Snake, I'm sorry." Was all the words I could muster.

"Unacceptable!" Snake snipped back. "You were there when Solidus... Sons of Liberty... Raiden... GAH!" I saw him facepalm.

"The Tanker..." I whispered. "That's.. when I reunited with you. Though... I was with James Sunderland. At least in a sense."

"You disappeared after Sons of Liberty. Dropped out of contact. Everything. So... You WERE in Silent Hill... You could have told me. You weren't well, but you didn't.. you should have told me. You wouldn't be here."

"But I am..." I wanted to anything to finish his sentence.

"No. No. NO." You agreed to stick with me after Outer Heaven. YOU agreed you would stick with me. Because YOU had no family. I raised you. Not to be like this."

I laughed. I couldn't help it. He was sounding like Sam. What happened to where the conversation turned into parenting? I stopped as Snake gave off a slight glare. I stopped laughing almost immediately when that look burned into the back of my eyes.

Well, either way, a Machine was introduced to me. Something when I was in there, adapted to me, saying I was more in common with Altair than imagined." I reached out to hug Snake. He just stood there. "Though, according to Otacon's research; I am not the only one related to Altair. Though, deal with.."

"An Animus. You went through the Animus." I explain to Snake. "If Altair is related to you... you might experience side effects."

"Side Effects?" Snake questioned.

I knew that explaining the Animus, The purpose of it and how The Bleeding Effect would change him would become a difficult explanation. If I ever had the chance, it would be now... it would explain why he could talk to me and why he could hear my thoughts.

**I found myself hacking while Rebecca, Shaun and Lucy were getting arrangements done.**I wasn't surprised with the security behind this place, though, how long would this place last? From what I could tell. Not long.

I observed through each glance as I gathered information on my USB Drive. It's become almost natural to do such actions in plain sight. Yet. I knew I was being watched...

My thoughts homed in on Lucy. There was something off about her. There would be no way someone like her would give someone like me, Snake or Alyssa the slip. I knew people like her. Any moment, Lucy would change. She would hunt us down. I shook my head as I rounded about to Lucy's Group.

"Well, I would love to continue chatting, but I have research to attend." Shaun was detached as soon as anyone possibly started anything. I wanted to chuckle at him, but instead kept quiet.

"Sam. Do you mind helping me with a few things?" Lucy was asking. "We were about to jump into The Vault through Desmond's Ancestor; Ezio."

"What do you need help with?" I asked. "Can you just make sure we aren't interrupted? I know Snake and Alyssa are busy, just keep them away from here if you can. I need silence while working with Desmond- wait.. wait..." Lucy had checked her computer screen. "Oh god... You weren't followed. Were you?"

"No. I don't leave a track behind." I assured her.

Lucy seemed pissed. "There is no way..."

Shaun seemed to shift gears as he joined me and Lucy. Calm and collected. "There's only about ten minutes until they get here."

This wasn't good Rebecca was focused on gathering her own thoughts. "We have no time. We need to get Desmond out... Damn it... need all of my equipment..."

By now I stood out of their way. I knew it wasn't a good decision if I was in their way. I watched as Lucy lead them. "ready to go before they do..." Desmond looked like he was spaced out. "What the fuck?" Was more than a whisper. He looked as though tunnel vision was a problem. "DESMOND!" Lucy abruptly yelled.

"Yeah, yeah..." His response being delayed. I assisted him a bit, flashing a light into his eyes. He grumbled, swapping my hand away. "Hey. Don't do that..." There was a glare. I shrugged. At least he was still breathing.

Lucy was still on track. "Alright, Shaun. I need you and Rebecca to get everything in here packed up and loaded into the truck." She turns her attention at Desmond. "You and I'll deal with the Templars."

Desmond became more focused. "What, they're here?"

Shaun answers Desmond's question. "It was only a matter of time before they discovered us. To be honest, I'm surprised it took them as long as it did."

_Damn... Alyssa._ I ran out as soon as I remembered. "Snake! Alyssa! Where are you?" I called out to them. "Come on, we're-" Lights went out. "DAMN!" Though it didn't bother me as much as one figured. I just didn't have access to my Night Vision Goggles. "Snake, do what you can to hold off the Templars!" I continued to call down to them. Desmond and Lucy joined me. We gave an acknowledging nod to each other. There wasn't much exchanged as we saw our enemy.

The older gentlemen seemed quite satisfied. "Mister Miles! This is an unexpectedly pleasant turn of events! And here I thought I'd have to waste more men on you! Kind of you to save me the trouble."

"What do you want, Vidic?" Desmond was gritting his teeth.

"For you to come home. We miss you terribly. There's still so much work for us to do together!"

Lucy was growing impatient. "It's not happening, Warren."

There was a shake of Vidic's head. "You continue to disappoint in every conceivable way, Ms. Stillman. I saved your life once. Do you remember? And THIS is how you repay me?"

"You saved me so you could keep experimenting on people – destroying their lives – and for what?" Lucy was standing firm on her ground.

There was a bittersweet look on Vidic's face in return. "Oh, this tired argument again. As I recall, you were there – at my side – every step of the way... Their blood is on YOUR hands just as much as MINE."

Lucy turns her attention to Desmond. "You need to stop him."

Desmond nods. "I'm on it."

Desmond and Lucy fought with Abstergo Guards as I ran off to go find Snake and Alyssa. It seemed as though Snake was taking care of the situation. He had moved as graceful as any Secret Agent. Protecting Alyssa, he had stolen one of their Night Sticks.

Left and right blood had sprayed. Snake's force wasn't without bounds as he smashed it into their faces. "Come on!" He taunted. Two more tried blocking his attack. Snake switched into a kill streak mode as he disarmed one, swiftly armed himself with the Guard's pistol, shooting the other one point blank in the head.

Making another smash to the Disarmed Guard, he instinctively tossed one of their guns to Alyssa. "Don't think!" He instructed at Alyssa. "Just shoot!" There was a nod of response from Alyssa as they both teamed up to eliminate Templars.

I scratched my head. "Maybe you guys don't need my help after all."

"Well, well! It seems Mister Miles learned to fight! It's only a matter of time before you're both back where you belong! Is this necessary?" Vidic's voice echoed easily through the building.

Desmond incapacitated all of the guards with the help of Lucy. I felt left out, but this wouldn't mean I would be completely useless. I scanned the area. No one seemed to pay attention to me. This was my chance. Rustling through the newly dead corpses of Abstergo Employees. I found a few flashdrives, ammo, guns and a night stick I could put to good use.

It wasn't long after until I found information that they weren't only after Desmond, but Alyssa. I shook my head. I wasn't surprised. There was bound to be more information on the USB Drives. I took every piece of paper or scrap I could find. Sure, Desmond and Lucy would have to leave it behind, but I wouldn't.

"Uh-oh, Doc!" I hear Desmond cry out with victory. "Looks like it's just you and me now."

Vidic had a quick comeback. "Enjoy your victory Mister Miles, temporary as it is." The truck Vidic loaded himself into drives away.

Rebecca was calling back. "Desmond! We have to go!"

Even if I didn't know it. I made a decision. I needed to get out of here and fast. Not only me, but Alyssa and Snake as well.

"Sam!" Lucy calls back to me. I shake my head again. All of this was bothering me. Lucy hands me something. "Directions if you ever decide to change your mind." I take the information, teaming up with Alyssa and Snake.

"Help Lucy into the van. Hurry, Desmond! We need to go!" Shaun sounded like he was becoming bossy. There were looks we all gave as they drove out of the Warehouse.

I knew it wasn't the only them or last I would see the group. Snake however was now glaring at me. "What? So we're going to leave them? Just like that?"

"I have a different plan." I mention to Snake. "Listen, we are to head back to Oregon. I'm getting my equipment back and going to plan our next move."

"Wait. 'OUR' next move?" Snake's question was shot down as Alyssa gave him a look.

"Sam, I'm sure by now we can't get anything back."

I chuckled. "You forgot. I have my OPSAT."

I could tell that by now she was teamed with Snake. "SAM FISHER! WE COULD HAVE AVOIDED ALL THIS!? ALL OF IT AND YOU... UGHHHH."

"I stick around if it's interesting. I wasn't expecting to meet Snake or-" I was slapped. There was applause from Snake. I more than likely deserved that. "Kid, I'm sorry, but I had to make sure where we were. I thought my OPSAT was glitching because of the Eden. What it put us through..."

"Fuck you." Alyssa's language was stale. "All right smart ass, you could have asked me. Besides, I knew we were in Italy."

"I'm sorry."

"Forget it. Let's just get back into the states."

_**Why aren't you calling Otacon? **_Was my only current thought. Some time had passed as Alyssa was now holding a grudge against Sam. Though, in my opinion, it was everyone's fault. I could have told them. But, I suppose she just wanted to get her aggression out.

A few weeks must have passed as we all "acquired" passports back into the states. Yeah. Real smart, Sam. Though, I wouldn't doubt another agent's skills. As long as we could get the work done. We stayed in a hotel for free after all. Alyssa refused to sleep some days, sometimes sleeping on the floor. I continuously offered up my bed, which she refused to take unless Sam and I were out getting used to our surroundings.

Alyssa was oddly quiet though. More than I was used to, but I figured everyone has a right to their own private thoughts. I had often joined the silence as Sam did his work. He would only get offended if I were to stand over his shoulder, hounding him every minute. I sat on the window sill across from Alyssa.

"I have nothing left." Her voice cracks the ice. There was a worrisome look on her face. "I always wanted to be kidnapped from my life, escaping the stress, but never this way." She tucked her legs under her arms. "Snake... I was thinking on going home. Back to my family."

I remembered Sam explaining to me how Alyssa and him met. How he got her out of her situation. How there was nothing left in her family that would care. "Alyssa. I am not going to tell you what's right or wrong. If you think going back to your family is the right thing to do, then you do what's best."

There was a nod from her. "Sometimes I want to pretend that all of this never happened. That I would be home, with my brother. Playing video games. I would continue through High School, have a family..." Her voice trailed, seeing I wasn't really all that interested. "Snake... there has to be a reason why you chased after me."

I reached out to her, placing both hands on her shoulders. "Listen. I don't think that going into detail HERE is the greatest idea. When we have-"

"We HAVE the time Snake. What is there to do? I don't have a book. My games are in the states and god forbid if I watch TV." Alyssa had the firm voice for a reason. She was a lot like her father. It was in her blood to be stubborn.

"You know Psycho Mantis, right? I know you haven't played through all of the first Metal Gear Solid because of "issues", but you know what you did to me when you first met me, right?"

Alyssa focused. "You as Altair you or you as-" I gave her a look. "Oh- right. ... I was only eight. I knew nothing about you... nothing at all."

"No no..." I groaned. "Not that. Think real hard. It was when you were five years old." She shook her head. _You got to be kidding._ I looked into her eyes. "You predicted me when you were five years old. Not eight. You knew about the future when I found you in Outer Heaven." Alyssa gave a confused tilt of her head. "Damn..."

"Unless you're talking of the Astral. I have been connected to that for a long time." She mentions.

"NO!" I was being in self denial. "The only reason why I took you with me was rude, but it worked on me. You knew what was going to happen three years ahead. You KNEW about Big Boss. I'm sure a kid like you didn't know how to hack into anything. It was soon enough you also predicted the future about Otacon. You have talent..."

"Snake..." Alyssa was being kind. "I don't remember that. I only remember seeing you when I was eight."

I was beyond words. _What the hell...I KNOW WHAT I GOT MYSELF INVOLVED WITH. You were the most interesting person. I was put out for hope again when Altair confirmed you were alive, I saw his memories. They were of my own._ "Fine. Tell you what. I won't push you on this. I will see if I can find a way to jog your memories."

"Hey, you two. As much as I would love to get involved with whatever *this* is, our flight is in ten hours, We should rest." I gave a slight nod in acknowledgment towards Sam.

The night quickly did wind down. I watched as Alyssa fell asleep staring out the window. I sighed. Was my purpose for chasing after her all a loss?

**Morning came bright and early for me as I saw Alyssa slumped over. **Snake was out cold. There was, for once, a quiet moment to think. I ruffled through my belongings, checking my OPSAT. There was another message from Grim.

"Sam, I know you're receiving these messages, but still no luck pinpointing your location. I have been reassigned. I will continue sending messages in hopes you get them. Sarah worries about you Sam. All I can tell her is that you're on a Mission."

I knew it would be no use, but I could try texting her back. Though, maybe it was just me wanting reassurance I wouldn't be stuck here. _Yeah... what a team._ I glanced over at Snake. _Not like I asked for him though._ I observed Alyssa. I smiled. She was snoring. I didn't want to wake her. I scanned through the illegally obtained papers.

_Bring back Subject 13 ALIVE._ Was all I had patience on reading. No doubt they were talking about Alyssa. The information they extracted from her must have been valuable. I looked at my OPSAT. It would be a few hours before movement was necessary.

There was a light shift in movement where Snake was. He must have heard me moving about. _Maybe he's a light sleeper._ "Don't worry about me, Sam. It' also a habit to keep a gun under my pillow." He stretched a bit as he yawned.

"Right, well it's not like-"

Snake gave a hand signal to hush. He carefully creeped to where Alyssa was, carrying her to his bed. She responded to him by shifting in her sleep. He had covered her with blankets as she buried her face.

I gave a smirk. "You have a soft spot for her?"

Snake shoved me towards the door of our Hotel Room. "Look, before you being anything like this or her up. I need you to know something. I have known Alyssa for twenty years. I have been keeping her safe for that long. It's enough to know she's gotten herself neck deep in trouble with Templars."

"Twenty Years? How is that possible? She's only..."

I was again, motioned to close my mouth. "Sam, I'm from the Future. Or more like from the Future of an Alternate Dimension. I need to know what she knows before proceeding with anything."

"So... you too? How long ago were you sent here? Why towards her?"

"I stopped questioning a long time ago. I will explain everything later, when there is time. Right now I should be focused on her."

"You're hiding something..." I hissed through my teeth.

"Don't we all, Sam. We MAKE the Conspiracies." Snake had threw back at me.

"So wait... You're from an Alternate Universe? Snake, all I want from you is an answer."

"Quiet Sam, when everything calms. I will detail. Now let's discuss what move to make next."

**The hours had passed by as the three of us that Alyssa now detailed "Three Musketeers" (not the Candy Bar) headed to the nearest airport.** I saw her personality shift as Sam and Myself stayed behind. There was a smile on her face as she took off running ahead. I thought often times to call her back, but then again, would it spoil her mood.

As we got our tickets, there wasn't much said between the group. I took the alias as David Fisher as Alyssa- Alyssa Fisher. We were the most dysfunctional group if you were able to pick us out of the crowd. The "Fisher" Family if you were a complete idiot. Though, I looked like nothing of Sam's Brother and Alyssa... well...

I shrugged as I watched Alyssa go into Alert Mode. It would mean she would only become more paranoid as we would board the plane. Sam assured there would be nothing to worry about. As long as we didn't stand out. As we started going the opposite direction; I yanked on Alyssa's shirt. She frowned at me, but worked with me.

Hurrying through the Airport and on through into the Gate, it wasn't much time before we started to board the plane. We kept our heads down, kept our tickets and showed we were well prepared. Crowds of people I didn't know pushed their way through as we found our row. Alyssa took the window seat as I sat in the middle and Sam on the outside,

"I hope you don't mind taking the middle." Sam was hoping. "I don't like being claustrophobic on regular airlines." I didn't respond. I looked to my right. Alyssa was winding down. I couldn't blame her. It was a rough night.

As the plane started taking off, we all took a deep breath. This all went smooth and without any Templars. Something about this was wrong. It was almost too easy to slip away from the Templars. It made me think. Though at this point; I noticed Sam was contemplating the same issue.

"Be prepared when we land about ten hours from now. I wouldn't be surprised if they will be waiting for us. They won't do it directly in public. We just need to make a clean get away. Have a plan and do what is necessary to survive."

I felt Alyssa on my right. She wasn't paying attention to our conversation. All she wanted was to catch more time before it would escape her. Her head drifted to my shoulder as I leaned my head on hers.

Sam turned his attention towards me again. _Don't judge me... _I thought. Though I think he knew. "Hey Snake..." He was searching for his words. "What is your reason with her?"

"I still have a job to do..." I rumble, trying not to wake her. "The Universe I come from..." I found it hard to swallow my words. "She... will..." There was dread silence. Sam looked as he probably felt. Devastated. He wanted to know the information. I was gonna have to tell him. "Sam... Alyssa is going to die."

Sam's heart dropped. I didn't have to read him to see it in his eyes. "If that's true, then there has to be a way to save her. Right, Snake?"


	7. Madness

**Chapter 6 - Madness**

_Right on time. _I had thought, seeing the security at the gate. I had taken the big risk on using my last name that the Templars found out to track. I gave an arm gesture to Snake to sit in a crowded area. "Snake, we have Templars." My eyes glanced at Alyssa. "We can't let her be caught. Understood?"

Snake didn't give it a second thought. "All right. Then where are we going to meet up?"

"The JFK Airport is only a layover. Meet me at Gate 12 for the flight to Medford, Oregon. This way we can gather what is necessary. You know the plan if this falls through. No matter what. You know our destination. Now blend. You don't know me."

Alyssa reach out, hugging me for a moment before disappearing with Snake. It was enough to see this play out, but to see her be important, I needed my research to get done. Though with all these Templars. No dice.

Templar Soldiers dressed as security was too cliche for them. I had easily avoided them, knowing I had to get my tickets somehow without being caught. Shifting into crowds, hiding my face while I can. I felt unarmed and outgunned. My eyes naturally catching the security cameras. Only if I could take them out, I wouldn't have a problem, but this was a problem. I would only hope the same safety of the others.

I was close to the ticket check, but I wanted to accomplish another task if that was possible. I had slipped a tracker, especially designed by Third Echelon to my fingers. This device was actually very unique how it was made. It also allowed me access to any electronics within a 200 radius.

Convenient it sure was... I worked quickly as I stuck it into the guy's neck without being detected. As the man had felt the pinch, I was already gone. A ghost. A mere shadow among the crowd. I had to keep moving, if it wasn't for my own sake.

_Seeker, when you have a moment. I need to speak with you._ My eyes glanced around. _What you are doing will endanger your party. You must not get on that plane. Take a refund for your second flight. Take a car._ I had followed the voice in my head. I needed Snake to know. To tell them there was a change in plans. _Do not think, act. They will know. Trust me._

I had taken a deep breath. "I'm sorry, this airline was just delayed." I hear a voice say. Soon many were denied. _There is only a matter of time to move, Seeker. Now GO!_

Doubling my pace to make my way out of there, I didn't want to catch attention. I hustled my way through the crowd as I came to the entrance of JFK Airport. There they were. In vans as plain as day. Abstergo. I dropped my head, making my way to the nearest parking lot. As I knew from my nature that I wouldn't hotwire, but I wasn't restricted. I needed this Fifth Freedom.

I got into an area that hopefully didn't have any cameras or security, breaking a car window. I slipped inside, taring off the wheel to get to the necessary wires. I threw my bag into the back seat as I saw the Piece of Eden roll out. It was glowing. I had froze for the moment. Was it really Minerva telling me to escape?

I heard the rum of the engine as it started. I slammed the car door, now focusing on finding Snake and Alyssa. I had laughed at all this. Perhaps Alyssa was right. That I was a Third Musketeer after all... I was interrupted as my OPSAT buzzed. _Meet with Snake. _The text said. _He found out a few things. Waiting on you when you're ready._ I readjusted myself, making sure the Piece of Eden wasn't within plain sight, I tucked it back into the bag, tossing it under the car seat.

**Sam arrived in the obviously stolen car as both Alyssa and myself ducked inside.** "Good to see you, Sam. There has been a change in plans. Otacon got through and-"

"I know, Snake. Templars. They're everywhere. Here-" Sam had tossed me his OPSAT. "-looks like if we don't get out of here soon, we will have more company than bargained."

"No way, Alyssa made national news? I bet you anything it's because of the damn Templars." I had skimmed through the headlines. "Sam, look there is something else you need to know."

"What is it, Snake?"

"Otacon needs me for a few more things. Now before you get huffy, I am kinda in the middle of tracking down another Metal Gear. I just needed to make sure you guys would be safe."

"This is all too sudden, Snake. You can't be.. you can't be doing this."

"Sam, I promise to team up with you when I have the chance. Look. Otacon wants to meet us at the LAX Airport in Los Angeles. At least he was kind enough to make sure that the dealing with getting what is necessary with Alyssa's PlayStation is in order. Now come on. There's no time to lose."

We had left the JFK Airport with very little to say and Templars being avoided. Alyssa had kept to herself as Sam focused on the road. We knew it would take days to reach our destination, but it wasn't like we had a lot to get to know on each other that we already don't.

I felt Sam's OPSAT buzz, again giving an indication of a message. "Hey Sam, you got a message from Grim." Sam gave the okay for me to read it aloud. "Search team inbound, Sam. This will be the last attempt from the White House, but not from me. - Grim."

Sam's response was settle. His hands gripped on the wheel. "Snake, unlike you. I have a daughter. She's the only one I have left. My only family. If I don't get back into my universe. I feel as though I may be stuck here. Not that it's bad, it's just not my place." My thoughts were again silent as I placed the OPSAT on the dashboard.

Sam's eye locked into the rear-view mirror. "You doing all right back there?" His question aimed towards Alyssa.

"Yeah, just. Just thinking."

The rest of the trip was like this. We stopped to sleep, eat and rest when possible. Alyssa and I had our moments, but I didn't have much to say seeing I needed time to shift my thoughts to more important manners.

Sam to always seemed to be one step ahead of the group as he found the possibility of retrieving another car. We agreed it could be used as a diversion if chased by Templars and we needed to split before all of us would be caught.

There was a defining moment as we sat in a booth in Burger King. Alyssa, munching her fries as Sam took some. Seeing if she would even notice. Slowing eating them with ketchup. He finally had it with her silence as he lightly kicked her under the table.

Alyssa's eyes finally meeting his. "What?" Her tone was annoyed.

"You gonna say anything, kiddo? Your silence is placing me on edge."

Alyssa buried her hands into her face. "I wonder about Desmond, Sam. I wonder about life. I QUESTION if I am to even have a normal life after this. Where am I heading? I have nothing here and god forbid if I end up running for the rest of my fucking life! How is that for worry?" She had started crying. "I can't do this!"

She had rampaged out of the place as Sam and I both exchanged looks. "How do we...?" Silence. Sam and I were both in peril. It wasn't our fault, but then again, I looked at Sam, trying to find some sort of answer.

"I.. should go talk to her. All of this, is my fault. I broke her out. Now here we are." Sam kept the details short seeing that there were a few around us, wanting to question what just happened. I had let Sam out of the booth as I resumed eating in silence.

My eyes glanced outside where Alyssa was pacing a grassy patch under a tree. Sam ran into view. From here, it was like watching a silent movie, but I was also trying my best to read their actions and words. She was yelling, getting her point across with more than just anger. Alyssa must have pushed Sam a few times as he allowed her.

Sam on the other hand seemed calm from my perspective as he embraced her. There it was. She was allowing herself to vent out the feelings. Now crying over Sam's shoulder. Her fists, balled up, ready at any moment willing to bash his whole body. He continued to stroke her hair, reassuring that this wouldn't be the first hurdle to jump.

Maybe Sam was right, sure. I may have been pulling a wrong move if I left now. Alyssa being unstable and having one less person to protect her. As bad as I felt and being that I had a consensus, I still had a mission.

I dropped my head, pretending to mind my own business as Sam set her against the tree and entered Burger King. "Snake, come on. It's time we check in for the night. There is no way we are driving until she is comfortable with her situation.

"Sam, it's not a good-"

"Fine. then take the car and leave. Get your damn mission done. I'll take care of her." There was a sudden change of heart in his words. "She is my only hope if I am to get home and if you have more important things, then LEAVE."

I threw out any trash that was left on the table, placing the tray on top of the trash-bin. "Sam, I just wanted to let you know that I will be back."

Sam didn't even make eye contact with me. We both left as I glanced at Alyssa. She knew. Her look of sorrow knowing I had a mission was heartbreaking for the both of us. Sam allowed the car to be taken as I focused on the road ahead, getting to Los Angeles hopefully in a few days time.

They both stood there, watching as I disappeared from view._ I love you, Alyssa._ My heart had skipped a beat. Those.. weren't my thoughts. They were Altair's. Pain came back as memories flood into my brain of them.

**I had plans for Snake's departure, knowing I had another car waiting for us.**Sure, this one was stolen just like the one I retrieved at the airport that Snake now had, but my chances with Alyssa were better than nothing. I had no gain leaving her like Snake. Though I could understand seeing Sarah was often placed in the same position.

"I told Snake it was all right, kid." I assured Alyssa as she watched the road in hopes of him changing his mind. "Look, we have an option, a few actually. I told Snake it was probably better to stay a few days. After all we have been through, A day or two won't kill us to relax before locating your equipment."

Alyssa gave thoughts to my words. "No, it's best we keep going. The more we focus on the mission at hand, the more likely we will get this done sooner."

Points again being made to get across. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah Sam, let's just get to Oregon and confront any problems that may have arose there. We need to meet up with Desmond again when possible."

_Seeker. We must speak. _Again with Minerva. I was being summoned. I gave a glace around, making sure we weren't being watching. "Give me a moment, Minerva. Please." I actually spoke to the Piece of Eden. This. Made me feel like I was insane.

"We should get going, Sam." Alyssa insisted as she climbed into the front seat.

Heading back on to the Highway, we had our thoughts to ourselves. Alyssa had a map she had found in the car, giving directions as to what road would be better approach. This mood had changed me though as I felt a pulse from the Piece of Eden. I felt as though I lost control as I heard Alyssa call for me.

"Seeker. We must." Again, Minerva was reaching out to me. I found myself in tunnel vision as my environment had melted. I was now standing in what appeared to be a map-room. Glowing symbols, locations and that of the world showing off several locations. "There isn't much time. If you don't react. The Templars WILL."

"All ...All right. I'm listening."

"You are approaching an area that has another one of our Pieces. Find it." Her fingers lit up the worldmap. Point directly to the United States. "San Antonio, Texas."

I snapped back into reality, seeing that Alyssa had a hold of the wheel and I was apparently still driving. "Sam. Are you all right?"

Feeling still a bit spaced as I motioned to take the wheel again, I nodded. "We need to head to Texas. Minerva's orders."

The drive there took sometime and a half. We had pulled into a hotel to prepare for the night. Alyssa had that look of concern. I had not another word as I made sure I had a clip loaded into my Five-SeveN. I had even took the time to lock and load the spare pistol I gotten from Abstergo.

"Sam, do you really have to do this?" It was Alyssa, asking if I should go through with this or not."

I checked the barrel of the spare pistol. "Keep this on you. I don't need to tell you how to shoot. If someone breaks in here with force of entry. Shoot. Don't ask questions. If it's Abstergo. Run. Don't look back." I had piniched a transmitter into her neck for safety messures. "Don't be paranoid. What I just gave you should be helpful. Made by Third Echelon..."

I had taken the time to adjust my OPSAT. "That device is capable of tracking you if you get captured. Knowing what has been going on.. I don't want to take any chances. Without you, I got nothing. I should be back in a few hours. Minerva told me there was a Piece of Eden in this area. I am leaving the other one here with you. I am counting on you. Do you understand?"

Her resposne took my breath away. I was kissed. I leaned, giving into her affection. With my mind set on the mission, it was hard to ignore her gesture. I was pulled on the bed. I continued caressing her. With every kiss, I knew I was making a grave mistake. I kissed her neck as I tried pulling myself away.

"Not yet." She whispered into my left ear. "Stay for awhile, please. It's all I ask."

An hour must have passed before I found myself in bed with her. I wasn't going to lie. It felt great. It had been too long since I had felt any affection from any woman. _Don't fall in love with her. You have to get home._ I left her in bed as I had gotten myself reequipped. I gave her one last glance as I placed my goggles in my hand. _Don't... fall.. for her.._

**The map I had in my head was rough, but I knew where I was being lead.** Through barren land and a few trees, I had equipped my trifocal goggles, looking for any suspicious entries. Something that seemed out of the ordinary. It didn't take too long to find. Shrubs and a small overgrown root of a tree gave away its positioned opening.

As I cleared the shrubs, I had felt a gust of wind that pulled inward. I saw that there was a tube like structure I could easily slip into. Heading in legs first, I pushed myself down. The ride was short lived as I caught myself from almost dropping through a three hundred foot crevice. At least from what I could see from my perspective. _I am really getting way too old for these stunts._

This ancient place seemed as though it didn't have an explorer, but there had to be others down here before me. My question was answered as I saw skeletons. Yet, it seemed as though they couldn't get out or worse... never able to solve the possible puzzles. I continued to tread carefully, Having an itchy trigger finger if necessary.

This must have been a Vault of some as I continued to advance deeper. I stepped on something that gave into my boot's weight. I had been breath taken again as the walls around me turned into a light blue, showing way to a door, revealing as I expected. A puzzle. _It won't be necessary for you to solve the puzzle, Sam. Just your hand will do..._

Obeying Minerva's orders, I had placed my hand on the puzzle as it gave off a heat signature. The signature lingered as a light blue neon glow as I removed my hand. The door opened as rocks and dust moved to reveal a room that was soon reactivated.

What I was now staring at was beyond amazement. My eyes adjusted naturally to the neon light blue that now surrounded me. This would more than be defining. It was something I had never seen before. Is this where the Piece of Eden laid dormant? I was soon to find out.

I could feel a strange vibration through the ground as I continued walking. Feeling as though I was being pulled. I was in awe as stones in the structure had shifted, revealing a strange device that came out of the ground. I jumped back a bit as it came to ground. On my level.

I stood there for a moment. Puzzled. Wait. If this thing was underground. Wouldn't it be better that way? For this to stay underground. Yet, there it was. Another Piece of Eden. I grabbed the Piece of Eden as the compartment rumbled back into the ground. _I need to get out of here._

I felt the ground shake again as I looked behind me. The entrance I had opened was now closing on me. _DAMN! _I raced towards the door, sliding as it closed. There was no way I was going to get back into that room. Which means finding another way out. It wouldn't be a big deal if that passage I had arrived in would be easier to climb. I was only hoping that this wouldn't become my tomb.

Reflecting Night Vision around me, I saw there were a few places that allowed me to scale the walls. Knowing I had athletic tendencies, I made my way up the wall with as much grace as it would allow.

As I had made it to the top, I froze. Headlights beamed into the exit I was quickly approaching. I hung there as I saw Templars approach the area. "Anything?" I heard one call into the light.

"Nothing. Go figure. The information the girl gave us was wrong." I steadied my breathing. _Damn it... was Alyssa safe? Why would she give away such information?_

Small timed passed before they had left, I kept a level head upon climbing out of the sanctuary. Dodging behind a near tree, I observed as much as I could under the time pressure given. I headed back to the hotel as soon as I found out there were no more Templars in the area.

Arriving at the hotel undetected wasn't a problem, but seeing a bloodbath and several dead bodies was. Arming myself with my Five-seveN, I slammed in the door with my right leg. Lights were shattered, most of my equipment gone and blood. Blood everywhere. No sign of Alyssa. Oh God. Did she run?

"Alyssa! Are you here?" I called out. _Please don't tell me you're here. Please._ I aimed my gun as I hear shift in movement. The sound was coming from the bathroom. Gently pushing the bathroom door, I aimed right for the half conscious man, trying to fight for his life. Templars. I didn't doubt that they would attack. "All right, buddy. I'll let you live if you tell me where she is."

"Go to hell."

"Wrong answer." I shot him in the leg. "Now, let's here the right answer. Not like you're bullet proof." I picked up the Templar, slamming him against the wall. "Are you willing to talk?"

"Lucky you. She escaped."

I dropped the Templar, seeing he was telling the truth. "Thank you for your time." I shot him in the head. "Guess I have no time to loose."

**I ran as fast as I could. **I did everything I could and I was able to evade my enemy. I told them that Sam was in the forest as others stayed behind to meet their fate. My adrenaline ran cold, I didn't have a choice, but to keep on running. I must have ran a great few miles before my legs gave in and I collapsed.

Those men. Templars. They were all dead. They had families. Children. Even if they were my enemy, I still cried. What was I doing? I wanted anything than to go home. ANYTHING. _I don't want this. WHY SNAKE?! Why say who you are, believing your mission is more important knowing what situation is going on here? _I hid myself in the grass as much as I could, feeling the barren ground scratch my face.

This, running. Was it really my reality now? I was better off submitting to my family. _That's it! I've had it. I can't. Not anymore. My family is worried sick._ I had continued down the road, into a small town nearby. Without a map, I had no idea where I was going, but I had my thoughts set. I was going home.

My feet dragged behind me as I entered a police station. "Ex... excuse me." My voice still broken from the interrogations I faced. The officer didn't even look up from the work he was doing. "Excuse me, sir?"

"May I help you, Miss?" Was the officer's response. His head was buried in paperwork.

"I'm here to turn myself in." That caught his attention.

"On what charges?"

"I broke out of a mental facility. I have been unstable since. Please. I just don't want to place people through this anymore."

Confused, but seeming to rustle his feathers, the officer stood. "All right. Turn around and lock your hand behind your head." He took out a pair of handcuffs. _I guess this is it then._

"You have the right to remain silent when questioned." The officer was reading my Miranda Rights. "Anything you say or do may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning, if you wish. If you decide to answer any questions now, without an attorney present, you will still have the right to stop answering at any time until you talk to an attorney. Knowing and understanding your rights as I have explained them to you, are you willing to answer my questions without an attorney present?"

"Yes, sir. I am willing to explain everything as directed and have the right to an attorney as necessary."

"All right then, Miss. Then follow me." I was lead into a jail cell. "Can you tell me your name?" The officer questioned.

"Alyssa. Alyssa Boetthcer."

"Thank you Miss Boettcher. I will be checking into your records. Make yourself comfortable."

I sigh, allowing myself to cry more. _At least there will be no more of THIS. I can go home, be medicated correctly and get control of my life again._ I laid down on the bench. _What was I thinking escaping this far without real knowledge. This could all be.. wrong...?_

My memories reflected upon all the follies and trials I passed with Altair. Everything went to hell when I left him. My son.. _Oh Ezio.._ My heart was aching. _Where am I supposed to go? What to do?_

It was then I heard something drop. It was Sam's Piece of Eden. The object he entrusted me with. Where the police going to take this too when they were to throw me in jail? _I have to at least get this back to him. Right? _I couldn't pick it up. I sighed, staring at the Piece of Eden. _Sam. Please. You have to understand why I did this. I did this to better myself._

"Better yourself how? Get yourself arrested, turning yourself in and think everything is an illusion? It's not right. If you crawl back to your family now, you are going to regret it."

My heart had skipped a few beats now seeing Sam at the cell door. "Sam!" I was actually happy to see him.

"Alyssa, What the hell were you thinking?"

"Sam. I just don't want to run anymore. Even when we thought we were safe, we aren't-"

"Alyssa. Stop. You're being an idiot. Turning yourself in will just leave a trail. Now come on we have no time to lose. Let's see if we can track down your equipment and place everything right. You will have the chance to prove your innocence even if it may not see like it right now."

Sam swiftly lockpicked my jail cell door as he assisted me with my handcuffs. I swiped up the Piece of Eden as I smiled back at him. It was probably the first genuine smile Sam would actually get from me. My arms wrapped around him. He had accepted my hug.

"All right. We need to get out of here. There is a window I was able to track to you in the back."

"How exactly did you find me?"

Sam pressed against my neck. Of course. The transmitter. My god, maybe he wasn't lying about this after all. "Third Echelon can work more wonders than you can imagine, kiddo."

We ran towards the back where Sam had snuck inside. Hoisting me up, we ended up in a bad alley. Sam was quietly out soon after. "I can't imagine the ruckus I caused. I'm sorry."

Sam gave signals for me to stay behind. _Before you say "I can hear your thoughts." Yes I can. Now, we have no time, we need to get to the car as fast as we can If we delay any longer, the Templars may actually smell our trail. Now on my mark._

As the coast was clear, Sam made his way with me, leading to the car. Climbing in, I was reminded of some sort of viral outbreak. If we were to survive, I suppose we shouldn't alert any zombies. I snickered at that thought. Sam just gave me a glare.

"Hey, there's something I want to get out of the way. Something we can talk about while on the road." His eyes locked with mine.

"What's that, Sam?"

"Whatever happened at the hotel. Stays there. Killing and you kissing me. I can't risk being in a relationship with you. You know this. Just please. Don't do anything like that again."

I snickered. I laughed at his ignorance. "What you mean..." I inched towards his face. "This?" I kissed him again. As I pulled away, I saw that look on his face. "If you don't want that. Then why do you not ignore it? I was just curious if you would even take the kiss at all."

"Stop lying." Sam wanted to hide his face. "You have a relationship with Altair."

"No. I.. I thought I did." I had admitted. "I suppose if you read my thoughts. You know that Snake is actually Altair. The Altair I know is gone. This mission I am on.. whatever this situation is.. It's not "for" him. It used to be. Really. Times change, Sam."

"Then what about Snake? He must care for-"

"If he really did care. Do you really think that stopping another damn Metal Gear will change anything? He's married to his career. This hasn't been the first time this happened."

"You know eventually I will have to leave as well." Sam could hear his own bitter words towards me. "I"m really sorry, Alyssa. I just can't find myself with you, not because of my age, it's because we live in total different worlds. Literally. I mean, yes there are parallels, but... I can't stay here. I need to get home to my daughter."

"So you treat me as a mission? A way to get home? You don't believe in its worth. What we do. How we do this. Why?" I was feeling a bit hurt.

"Our feelings we have on this mission. They're going to fade. I have seen this not with myself, but with co-workers. Rather if you are married to someone or not. It's not that we care. It's just that there will be times when the mission is more important. So that we can come home safe. That everyone will stay safe."

"Then.. why can't we just enjoy the time we have together?" My question left silence. "I know it may not be much. But maybe my original thoughts were right." I gave Sam his Piece of Eden. Allowing him to clasp it in his hands. "You got what was necessary. You don't need me anymore, Sam. You can go home. I should too. With two Pieces of Eden, I know you can find something within Abstergo. Without me being in your way."

Sam gave thought to my words. His eyes dropping to what he now possessed. In his thoughts, he know I was right as much as I found meaning behind his statements. The drive out of the alleyway and onto the highway was silent. We didn't have much to say. For the rest of the night, Sam thought by hanging low in a small town would help clear our thoughts.

I had taken off my shoes, now anxious to get home in perhaps a day or two. Trying to figure out ways to speak with my Mother about the past weeks. Sure, maybe Sam was right. Maybe turning myself into the police was a bad idea. I would need to approach my parents and represent myself the right way before this would turn sour.

I crawled into bed, feeling exhausted. No more running, No more fighting Templars. No more being an Assassin or an associate of them. I released a sigh of relief. _Finally, I can get this all behind me. _As my eyes drifted, I felt movement in my bed. It was Sam.

Sam laid his head next to mine. I could feel his warm breath down my neck. His left arm, embracing my body. "Alyssa. Maybe you were right about one thing. I can't just ignore everything that we have been through. I know everything has been hard for you. You stayed strong at least until you got back into the states, but..."

I rolled over, now being face to face with Sam. "Get some rest, Sam. We can talk about this when it clams down. What was said was said. We are going to fight. It's natural. I am only questioning everything because... I feel lost. I shouldn't have made that move on you. You're right. The feelings we have are only because it's out of the same goal we hope to achieve."

"And what would that be...?" Sam started to drift himself. His tone was becoming tiresome.

"We are trying to find a way home."

I felt Sam stroke my hair again. "Then I should be the one apologizing. I need to get you home and explain myself to your parents. Why I did this. It's not right. I know how I would feel. Then again, I wouldn't be home hoping the kidnappers would bring back my daughter. I would be searching."

I had kissed Sam's forehead. "Get some rest, Sam.. really." With my words, he brought me closer to him.

Nothing said between us as I threw the blanket on him. There was no way he would have the thought capacity to climb into his bed. Though, I liked it. There was no lying about that. His company, his aura. It all felt positive. That all his efforts were to no avail. _Altair... can't you just tell Snake I wanted the same thing from him or would he not accept me?_

_You know I can hear your thoughts. _It was Sam. _I think Snake sees you as his child in a sense. That he's your dad. He claims to have raised you, right? Then even if Altair and him ARE the same person, He has his own thoughts. Same concept with Big Boss and Solid Snake, right? Even if there are similarities, they are their own person. Their own souls. Their own thoughts._

It was then that reality had hit me. "Altair is.. gone?" I was again looking answers within Sam's eyes.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Alyssa." I was brought closer as he allowed me to cry in his arms. "Don't ever lose hope. It's better to have loved, than never to have loved at all."

We kept each other close as the sun rose from the window. I chuckled at the thought. With all the running around we both did, at least work had gotten completed. We now had a second Piece of Eden. My thoughts raced. What if we could really change history? This once again made me question if it was right to go home. That if I were to finish my job. I might as well see this all the way through.


	8. Deeper Knowledge

**Author's Note: Guys, this chapter does have graphic sentences. Read at your own risk. It's Rated M for Mature for a REASON. Thanks!**

**Chapter 7 - Deeper Knowledge**

Alyssa had delayed going home. For the past few days we have been running, but ended up being just on the boarder of Sierra Nevada. Lake Tahoe was a unanimous decision. It was more than stunning. I have been to Lake Tahoe at least a couple times in my life and every visit was like visiting a candy store. For me anyway.

Knowing I was running short on funds and I had not only myself to support. There would need to be plans. They all included getting some form of money somehow. Burglary wasn't my choice of tea, but without any legit leads and being on the run from Templars. It was the best lead we had. From this decision I also convinced Alyssa that if she wasn't to go home right away she can partner up with me.

We had enough to rent a cabin near the lake for a week. It was cheap, but affordable for just the two of us. Alyssa wasn't bad company to keep around. All she seemed to do is watch TV or read. Every now and again, I always caught her writing. Sure, I may have been a hired snoop all my life, but I couldn't help yet to read any concerns that may have been on her mind.

Connecting with her brain was a hard task, strained me if I tried too hard and I never got the hang of it quite yet when the ability came naturally. I don't know if I have been intruding in on her life or just being plain nosy. This was something I had to get used to accomplishing.

As the week was coming to a close, I didn't feel myself getting any better. I had fallen under the weather. I didn't really notice seeing that I didn't get sick as often as other people. Alyssa had good bedside manners. Giving comfort as necessary. Rather it be placing a rag on my head or reading me a story. Even telling her own.

There were even times where she passed out attending to me. Always laying her head on my chest. This gave me a soothing feeling seeing that her relaxing was something to take advantage. It was within those days, that we realized we had each other, but it grew worrisome. No one messaged us.. Grim stopped. Snake... I heard Alyssa crying in her sleep for his return. Always hoping he will get the directions to Tahoe if he was to ever find our location.

I could tell that Loyalty was Alyssa's stronger suit. As if she was waiting for her best friend to walk through that door. Sleepless night followed. I often found her fast asleep on the couch with the TV on or withdrawing herself from the world completely. I was prepared for the worst. Yet, she bounced back seeing I had rather interesting news.

Shaun Hastings had contacted us. Saying he was willing to meet with us. That Desmond Miles was in a tough state and that the Assassins needed a hideaway. Seeing we were all in the same boat, I had given them directions to Lake Tahoe in hopes of them filling in the other rooms of the cabin. I had given the information to the renter who wished to continue renting to us for a small fee. I don't even know if he knew the truth, but it mattered little seeing we would get more financial support soon.

The Assassins caught up with up in news regarding what has happened. I had even said I had a few Pieces of Eden with Alyssa's assistance. I had met Desmond's Father William as the cabin slowly turned into a homebase. Nights were long, but at least the coffee was decent. They wanted me to join them to New York seeing that it was there next destination.

Alyssa had slept in my bed seeing there weren't many to go around and not many were willing to share. I always heard them joke. Saying there was something going on between Alyssa and myself. I would laugh and make them guess as to what was really going on between me and her. There was laughter, bets and backtalk as to if Alyssa and Myself really did have sex yet.

My nightmares of being unable to return home were getting worse. I had to admit that Alyssa was a trooper keeping me calm. As if she was used to it herself. Yet I knew I wasn't the only one having a panic attack late at night. I often heard her panic about the smallest things, not knowing what day it was or anything regarding. Hers were more random. Manageable, but random.

Knowing I felt anxious in this world, I felt alone. Yet. Alyssa. I seen her effort as she had slept more during the day. Sacrificing her sleep so that I would get more. I felt terrible on this... I had those days, watching her sleep so that I could feel better.

Days got silent. Everyone liked the feeling they were on vacation and Desmond. Desmond actually enjoyed not having to head of to New York right away. He knew what had to be done, but after being stuck in the Animus for so long. So enjoying runs as everyone took time off was relaxing to the whole group.

I found myself cleaning the kitchen. Alyssa sitting at the table. Contemplating her thoughts. There were shifty eyes from her. I could tell she was observing her surroundings, but she was waiting for that moment alone to ask me a question. "Sam. I need to know something."

I fixated my eyes on her, allowing her to know I was listening. "Yeah. What is it?"

Alyssa was prepared to hide her face at any given moment. "Do you.." Her face was going red. "Do you think Snake will ever come back?"

I joined her at the table. Watching as she stared at her almost empty cup. "Alyssa. You know my response on this. So let me place this out there. Snake loves you, though he may not know it yet. The memories of you and Altair are there. Once he realizes-"

Alyssa didn't see to take the answer well. She scooted out of her chair. Continuing not to make eye contact with me. It was soon after that Desmond watched her pass him by in her emotional state. He gave me a look. I was confused just as much as he was.

"Sam." Desmond had sat in the nearest chair. "What was that all about?"

"For sometime, we have been traveling together. Getting work done, doing missions. It's not me, Desmond. It's Snake. He knows that Alyssa is important. Yet here we are at Lake Tahoe. And Snake... well.."

"That's a wrong approach, man. You know she's going through a hard time. You need to assure her she isn't alone. From the stories I heard the past couple days. Alyssa abandoning everything to stay with you. Save the world and prove that people like us exist. That's taking a leap of faith. Especially everything she's been risking for you."

It was odd being in a conversation such as this with Desmond. "Are you implying I should stay with her? I keep telling her to hang on with hope. That Snake and her will get back together. That Altair is still alive."

"Sam. Listen to me. It doesn't matter. We all seen how you look at her. How she looks at you. Even all the risks she has been willing to take. Now go apologize. It's the least you can do. Make sure she isn't denied completely. Let Alyssa know you appreciate her company. It has to be tough to believe when you left your parents. When you know there is nothing left. I was in that same boat."

I nodded, rather if I agreed with the whole statement or not. I saw her shoes where still at the front door. I was glad to know that at least she didn't run into the night. The days were getting long and soon winter would be on the horizon.

I galloped down the stairs into the basement. Where the bedrooms were. Into the darkness of the hallway and through on the the master bedroom. I felt my hand touch the warm handle. Before I intruded, I hear her crying sobs from the other side of the door. This made my stomach drop a little. Was it something I had said earlier that set her off?

"Alyssa?" I know she could hear my voice. Her sobbing had stopped. "Listen, I'm sorry."

"Sorry?! Sorry for what? Knowing that Altair is gone? That the only man who harbors Altair's Memories questions my friendship with him? It's hard enough that I am suffering. That I can't sense even a bit of Altair's presence. Not. One. Bit. Just leave me alone." Her sobbing had returned. "Everything I ever had is lost. I shouldn't pressure you into my emotional quarrels. Please. I need time to myself."

"It's my choice that I get involved. Like how it's a choice that I get involved with you. I shouldn't have reminded you of Altair and saying him and Snake could share traits when in reality they never will. That the Altair you know is gone." I reached for her left arm. "I care about you. I know it's hard losing someone you love. I've experienced this myself. I lost my wife to cancer."

"What I asked was out of line. I barely know you. I don't expect you to know my relationship with Snake. It's just me being emotional. I have been vulnerable and it's not right getting you involved in the middle when you are obviously focused on getting home."

"You're only human."

"You shouldn't have put up with my drama."

It was now becoming a game of back and forth. I knew all she wanted was simple answers. I wasn't going to lie to her. This wasn't my nature. "Everyone has problems."

"You don't have to stay with me."

"It's my choice."

"Sam. What do we have? I mean. There has to be something. Right?"

I was going to regret my answer to her question, but I didn't want this opportunity pass. Maybe I was out of my mind when I wanted affection from her. Anything to make her stop feeling the way she is in this moment. I wanted to see her smile. I leaned in, kissing her. Several times she kissed me back. It was a natural response. Doubt again filling the back of my mind. Yet I followed through with my actions, allowing her to kiss me. She moved her arms under my shirt. I lifted my arms, throwing the shirt to the ground.

I could see her eyes dilate. Our hearts were racing. Even if I knew this was a bad idea. I was still questioning myself if this was a good idea at all. I was taking advantage of her. She was desperate for companionship. This wouldn't be like what happened at the hotel. Would I stop her? Would I stop myself? This relationship wouldn't last. I knew this. Did Alyssa?

Her hands barely scraping against my scars. _You must have seen a lot of battles. Every scar says something about the man who bares them. _I wasn't laughed at by her. This is probably the first time a woman saw my body without cringing. Alyssa just lightly touched the scars. I was taken by this, feeling touched by her soft fingers.

We continued to make out as she pulled me in closer, now wanting to undo my pants. "Whoa. Hang on. Are you sure you want that?" Her hand didn't move. "Alyssa. You know better. You're vulnerable. I don't want you do to something you'll easily re-"

"You wouldn't take me if you had the chance, Sam?" Her voice wasn't upset. She was being turned on. I was the one being taken advantage. Oh my god. What was I doing? It was in that moment, I was realizing my body was saying yes, but my mind was saying NO. Don't do it! No!

"Allow me to try something on you." I offered, sliding up her shirt. I licked her body, allowing my hands the freedom with her. She was sensitive, but at the same time I heard her moan, squirm. She was begging for more. "You'll be fine, Alyssa. Just relax." I could feel her pulse getting faster with every touch.

**The hours had passed. **This was like having be the first time for both of us. Her cries of pleasure were enough to allow the endorphins to do their job. I felt closer to her. Maybe it was just the sex. Maybe Desmond was right. That it was her company. Regardless of what I was now thinking, here I was. Laying next to her. Naked in my arms. Just the blanket had covered the both of us.

I have no regrets. I heard her connect with me. _Whatever you did. That was.. amazing. It's been way too long since I had a man of your stature appreciate me like you have. You didn't have to respond to my questions like that. A simple yes or no would have surfaced._

_Now you tell me. Jesus, Alyssa. What the hell?_ We both laughed as I kissed her forehead. "Yes, Alyssa. I do love you." I respond. "Without arriving here, I guess it would be a long shot to believe I could ever love anyone again. Not after Regan." _Damn it. Why did I just mention my ex-wife after sex? Now she's going to hate me._

_You are never pressured into any of this. What we did just now. That was our decision. Even if it was for the sex and nothing like this will ever happen again. _She was breathing again. _At least we know what it would be like if we were to ever be together._

We must had fallen asleep as the quiet hours had passed. Yet. I felt another presence now watching both Alyssa and I as we slept. Through the darkness, it was as if I could see a white robed figure from afar. _You were using her. You were taking advantage and you know. Take care of her Sam. If you don't..._

_If I don't... what? _I asked. The voice had faded. It was inaudible.

There were several bangs on the door as I heard Desmond's mouse voice try and call out to me and Alyssa. BANG BANG BANG. I swear. That kid was going to die- "SAM! Alyssa! Anyone. We have Templars." That woke me up. Alyssa was still out of it.

I sprang from bed, slipping at least my pants back on. I opened the door as Desmond seemed to be in a panic. Looked like he was running. "What's going on?" I questioned.

"Templars. They found a trail here, Sam. We got maybe an hour. Two tops before they discover we have been hanging low. Get packing, we don't have time."

"We don't have that kind of time," I said out front.

"Then we need to think of a plan damn it!" Desmond was yelling at me.

I scoped up my shirt, following Desmond up the stairs. "I have a better plan that may buy us time." I saw Lucy and Shaun with a map to Nevada and California. "Give me the sit-rep."

"We have confirmed Templar sightings at Genoa Peak, Kingsbury, Zephyr Cove, D.L. Bliss State Park, Sugar Pine Point State Park, and McKinney Bay."

"There is too many of them. There is no way we'll be able to take them out without Abstergo noticing most their men missing." Shaun seemed set on those words.

"Not exactly. Look-" I started pointing at certain places further way from our location. "-if we are at Tahoma then we can set out a look out at Tahoe City if we clear out McKinney. There won't be any point bringing the battle to Zephyr Cove or any of the State Parks for that manner. Public Battles will only draw out more attention."

"All right, Sam. Then what do you suggest we do?" Lucy had that bitter tone.

"You know damn well what we can do. Stealth kills. Anything to drive them back. Without being noticed. Your people have been trained to blend into crowds. So we BLEND."

I took a clear sheet of white paper that was available to me, overlaying it on the map. Snatching a marker that Lucy was holding, I pointed at the map. Circling certain areas. Shaun wouldn't be involved as much seeing that he was more valuable like Otacon was to Snake. He was to stay behind.

Desmond on the other hand wasn't getting convinced of this plan. "Either way. You, me, Lucy. It's still not enough we need a fourth person."

"We have one." I gave myself a moment to consider. "She's still in training, but I believe she's the best we have."

"Alyssa? No. You're kidding."

**Sam had given me a briefing. **_This isn't what I had in mind. But.. if it has to be done..._ Pieces of clothing were placed together for me to change into as Sam stood at the door, watching me change. I felt a little creeped out, but I could tell he had his mind on other regards.

As I slipped on my shirt, I could feel his presence behind me. I focused into a mirror, seeing he was close enough to make skin contact. Embracing me. He gave thought to his words. _If you know you're in danger. Get out of there as soon as possible. The group knows. I know. You're better off alive than dead._

I gave Sam my full attention. Kissing him lightly. _It's only a mission. Sure, it's not a game and it's been awhile since I was involved with killing someone, but I have been trained not only by you. Altair, Snake.. even Garrett._ My thoughts stopped there. Maybe the bit with Garrett wasn't completely true, but I knew that I had learned something from everyone I have met over the years.

Gathering myself and meeting with the group wasn't the problem. Nor was it teaming with Sam to get to our destination: McKinney Bay. It was feeling out of place. I was now in a situation where it appeared I had little choice. I was scared. I knew Sam could see it in my eyes and how concerning it would become.

This would be my first time on the field, working with a team of Assassins and not just myself. My thoughts had changed into reality as Sam parked next to a cliff, now overlooking McKinney Bay. There wasn't really much to see, but I could tell Sam was now playing Sniper in his mind. He drew out his binoculars, zooming in on a few sights.

"I want you to take a Leap of Faith. See if you can land on a nearby building. From there-" Sam had me see through the binoculars. "-two Templars seem to be patrolling the area. Do you think you can handle them yourself? I need you to hide their bodies without being traced. Less trace means more odds."

"I'm sure." I acknowledge, giving him is binoculars.

"If you can't. I need you to call me out, Whistle. A Hand Gesture. I can take a few shots with my SC-20K. If I do shoot, get out of sight. I am sure a few others will come at any sign of danger."

My feet stood on the edge, allowing a light breeze pick up my hair. Sam gave me the signal. I leap without a second thought and with a sense of fear. Yet I couldn't let myself be clouded with such thoughts. I rolled into view where the guards were as I checked over my equipment Sam had given me.

A hidden blade was all I was really allowed. To me I felt out of character using it without Altair's direct order, but if this was the best approach. Then who was I to talk back? _Your next target is approaching you._ I hear Sam's voice. Without using a radio our connection had its advantage.

I slid off the roof instead of jumping to keep my distance as I sped up. I didn't wish to be too far behind if I was to take him out. Adrenaline was running thin not only through my blood, but in my actions as well. I had swiftly covered the Templar's mouth, puncturing his neck without delay. I could hear him gurgling for air as I drug him to the side.

Placing the body off to the side, I felt until his pulse completely dropped. Sam was right. Seems like the Templar's buddy took notice. I climbed the nearest building, now stalking the bastard who was in search for his friend. I swooped down, slamming down hard on his back.

The Templar had thrown me off, already being aware of my presence. I was backed up into the wall before the guy had instantly stopped in his tracks. A silent shot. Sam had snipped. _Like that Alyssa. You should have waited until he found the body. Swoop in for the surprise. _I gave a two finger salute back. _All right, they have an Abstergo logotype van not too far from where you're located. I want you to investigate._

_Gee Sam, you could have done that yourself you know._ Even if I said it in a sarcastic tone. I could sense Sam's eyes in the back of my head. _Yeah yeah. I'm going._

It was odd to believe that there wouldn't be as many Templars or Abstergo as one might wish to believe, but upon entering the van, they seem prepared as anyone else. Surveillance Equipment. This confirmed Desmond's Theory that it wouldn't take long for them to ambush if they were to find us.

This shouldn't have to be a problem if this was truly the case. I was just hoping the others were doing what was necessary at Kingsbury. If doing this at synchronizing moments, the Templars would have to seek to look elsewhere. This also gave me reason or belief that Desmond wasn't above me in training. Though. He was a direct decent of Altair.

Finding a USB slot, I entered a device Sam had slipped with me. If we were able to gather any intel and be two steps ahead of Abstergo this would be an option. It was a moment before I stopped to observe. Those damn bastards had records on me. Before I was sent away by my family. I was in shock.

_Alyssa, you need to get out of there. Three more Templars closing in if you don't escape now._ I had ignored Sam's words, now sitting to read research Templars wrote. _Alyssa. There's no time!_ I gathered all the papers I could, knowing I had little choice but to follow Sam's Orders if I were to get out alive. _I have one in my sights. Soon as I take him out, I want you to run. Got me? Find a place to hide when you can._

I heard a body drop, I looked behind me as I saw it was an Abstergo Employee. I made my way into Sam's sights as I caught the flare from his SC-20K. I had taken the instinct to duck into an alleyway, hiding myself in plain sight as I could hear yelling from afar. I hallowed my breathing as many Abstergo Employees had entered their van.

_Track them, Alyssa. We can't let them find out it was us. It could well endanger the group._ I ran as fast as my legs could carry me as I saw them exiting the location on to a road to the west. _I know Alyssa, I know. Thank you for the input. I am going to see if I can get them off the road._ How was Sam able to keep with my thoughts before I even thought them myself? _We can discuss this later. Let me focus. _I grew silent.

**More time had passed before I was able to realize Sam standing next to me. **I kept several thoughts to myself, but I think he knew. This was something we were now experiencing first hand. _Don't go home. You could endanger your sisters._ I gave him another shocked look. I never.. _Alyssa. Understand that we may not have the necessary process to gather what is in front of us, but... _He was just like Altair.

How was it that I would have this ability? _Sam, we need to get going. Before the others question. No doubt the others had taken care of their tasks. _I was stopped by Sam, pulled aside. His eyes locking with mine. As if he was trying to observe.

_He never left you. _I gave a questionable look. _You may have sedated Mahir, but his soul still resides inside you._ Sam got the message I was being creeped out by him. Yet, I could feel a calming effect in the back of my mind. I was continuing to be silent. _Alyssa, the best decision you can make is to make sure everyone stays safe. Make sure Desmond can do his mission._

I could feel Sam inside my head. Something that I knew not even Altair could attempt. What has happened to make Sam act this way? Did I give him an ability without noticing? I was lead out of the crowded Bay and into the car. Before long I knew Sam had plans on driving back toward the cabin. _I suppose we have no choice, but to try and understand everything, right?_

Sam pulled over the car, something must have set him off. _Look Alyssa, there are things I question in life such as this. Yet, here we are. I can't help to think that Minerva sent me here to make sure you would succeed in what needs to be done. This included breaking you out and assuring that Desmond needs to get his mission done._

I could see his eyes change color. Something wasn't right. I leaned in to get a better look. He had kissed me, thinking I could get a response that way. It was impossible to think. Was there a way that Sam could be connected with Altair or did he learn to stop ques- _Hello, Alyssa. I'm sorry to have interrupted you, but this is something I will need to get out of the way before it gets any worse._

My eyes had widened. "Altair.. how?" I shook my head in disbelief. "Why are you possessing Sam's body?"

There was a look on Sam's face. "Alyssa don't be so silly. You want to believe I have Altair's soul. I don't. Look there's something you need to know..." Sam had taken out the Piece of Eden he acquired back in Texas. These things harbor knowledge I am not quite understanding. Not even Minerva is giving me straight answers, but I have been..." I saw Sam unbuckle himself, quickly getting out of the car.

There was a nearby hill he wasn't completely aware of as he dropped out of sight. "Oh god! Sam!" I had ran out of the car and chased after him, sliding down the gravel slope. "Are you all right?"

His response was settle as he vomited. "There has been so much knowledge passing into my brain all at once, I can't feel myself harboring more than I have been handling the past couple of months." Sam remained until his stomach had emptied.

"Sam I know the feeling. Please. You need to tell me. If you don't you could end up convincing yourself you're crazy."

Sam had kicked the Piece of Eden into our view. "Then explain this to me..."

It appeared to be showing several images. I was uncertain if it was the past, present or future being shown. I could see a representation of everyone. I could see Sam. It was hard to keep on one image, As if it saw giving several hints of the future.

"Since I have been here, Minerva has been calling me Seeker and these Pieces of Eden. They whisper to me. I know I never mentioned it before. I didn't want to tell you because I believed it would cause dismay." I sat next to Sam, continuing to make sense of the images. Through the best of my ability. "Then Snake doing what he did. Saying he had a job to do with you, but continues to ignore you as a whole. Thinking that stopping Metal Gear is important."

"That's probably because he saw that I would be safe with you for the time."

"On top of which, I keep telling myself not to get attached to you..."

"We're only human." Wait. I was seeing we switched roles. "Sam. Whatever is going on between us, you know that it's because of the mission we're on. Keep reminding yourself urges happen and that you should focus on getting home... somehow."

**I wish I could have agreed to everything Alyssa was saying.** The days had continued. I had begun to doubt. That I wouldn't find a way home. That I was stuck here. I was starting to panic. We were able to keep the Templars at bay, but that wasn't a problem. Felt like second nature to me. At least I wasn't out of a job for that case.

I told Alyssa everything that I could. She was an excellent listener and assured me that this wouldn't be for much longer. I was resilient to believe, but her words were reassuring. I had received hugs from her when I was feeling on edge. It's all I could retrieve without completely going insane I suppose.

Since telling her that information. I have spotted her working on the research of those pieces of silver. What was she hoping to gain from them? Days she spent sleeping, but was willing to take the heat so that I wouldn't feel under pressure. Nights were when she became active. This way she could see the several images represented to me through out the weeks I have been here.

Jobs were scarce, but the others were willing to extend a helping hand. Even Rebecca. They had all teamed at times that were permitted. Getting what was necessary for our survival. By these times, I was allowed to keep distance with Alyssa as she made her notes. Something began to bother her. I wasn't the only one to notice.

I should have taken notice earlier. Though. Alyssa didn't come to bed one night. She had disappeared ran, but not without leaving something that could change fate. _You can go home._ That's the first line I read before sitting down to read the rest. _Tell everyone I know what I need to do... Not just for myself, but for you... for Desmond.. for everyone._

There had to be something else she left behind before disappearing. A destination. A goal. Anything. Alyssa had taken one of the Pieces of Eden. Circling two places on the map. One area with the name "Mahir?" Questioned and another with mine. "You can go home." Was all that I could stare.

I couldn't leave her like this, but knowing she probably took the car we have been traveling. I would need to make evasive measure to pursue her. If I was to go home. So was she. The others had also been filled in with the details. Yet everyone had the same question. Where was she heading if Egypt was her destination?

Time was ticking. I was losing sleep. _Show me damn you. You don't allow me to connect when it's necessary!_ I don't know if I was directing this toward her or towards the Piece of Eden. The transmitter that was implanted would only be of use if I knew her destination. As I gripped the sphere to smash it through anger, I saw a beam of light reflect upon the sliding glass door in the living room.

I had taken the moment to stare at the images being represented. It had showed a picture of her smiling. Then of me. That had to be, right? Another flash. Now a map of the African Continent. Her destination was Asyut, Egypt. I stared back at the map she had drawn with Mahir's name. _Thank you._ Was all I could really get out of my head.

I had left a note with the others as I had taken one of their cars with my equipment. Finding the nearest Airport would be in Carson City. If Alyssa was already heading there for her main flight. Maybe I could accompany her. This time I knew she wasn't running, but unknown if there would be any Templars. I would need to pace myself. I wasn't going to see her chase alone.

My quest ended up me finding Alyssa as I would believe. She was ready to leave everything behind by now. To leave the states. Hop the plane. My feet carried me right to her. Getting her in my arms as she stopped in her tracks.

"You may not be capable of changing your mind. But there is no way you are getting home if you do this alone. God damn it. LISTEN TO ME! I refuse to get off this train until I have arrived at the station. If you continue to insist to head to Egypt-" I turned her around. "-then I'm going with you."

"I found you a way home, Sam. Go home. To your daughter. Sarah needs you."

"So do you." I kissed her as tears dropped from her face. _You're scared. I know you are. I know your thoughts. You should have set everyone to a panic like that. Do you understand me? You don't have the resources to run off like that by yourself. _"I got this far with you. All I ask is that we see this through to the end."


	9. The Knowledge Of One

**Chapter 8 - The Knowledge Of One**

"Mr. Fisher? Sam Fisher?" I heard the voice from behind me.

"Yes. That's me."

"Sir. I suggest that you and your companion join us. Without making a scene." My eyes caught the Abstergo logo. Damn. They must have tracked us to the airport.

I've had it with running. These Templars. Time slowed around me as I saw movement around us. Black Ops. Abstergo was ready to take assertive action. They have had it with the running as well. I heard the high tone of night-vision goggles and devices turning on. Lasers now pointing at not only me, but Alyssa.

"Make the right choice, Sam."

"All right. You got me." I was actually laughing, but I could tell it was making even Alyssa uncomfortable.

As the Templar tried to make his shot, I was capable of grabbing the barrel with my left hand. Ripping the gun from his hand, I smashed my right hand into his throat as I took a few shots with my left at two Black Ops Agents nearest to me.

_Get down! _Alyssa must have heard me as she ducked behind the closest object within her reach.

I had taken the shot of the man who had taunted me. Making sure he wouldn't move. Three more Black Ops Agents had appeared. "Fisher. We really don't want it to end like this!"

I took another few headshots as the third had charged at me. I took his standard issue P190 Assault Rifle, shoving it up the bridge of his nose, making him die almost instantly. Prying the Rifle from the dead corpse, I had waited until Alyssa was in good view as I threw the spare pistol towards her. _There's no time to lose, kid. You could have been killed. Let's go! And keep your head down._

This now felt like an escort mission. _I'm glad you got here before they did. _Alyssa wrapped her arms around my left one. _Thank you, Sam. I could have been killed._

_There could be more. The car is parked out front. Keep behind me and if you have to... shoot them._ Alyssa checked her clip, making sure there would be a bullet in the chamber.

We rushed out of the airport and into the parking lot. Five, maybe six Abstergo vans were parked outside. There would be no way of making out of this alive if she really decided to go alone. Staying within aim and of stealth. I was debating if they saw us yet. If they would have. They would have started shooting.

Dashing for the car, making sure Alyssa was secure, it was time to flee. _Where are we going? _Alyssa was asking. _There is no way we can go back to the others. Not like this... They will get caught._

"Alyssa." I said aloud. "We need to head back and tell everyone that there is more danger. Knowing Abstergo didn't get the hint that we left the airport. Then we have time to gather what is necessary. We need to inform them about the danger that just happened."

"Sam. Something isn't right here. I have countless papers. They want me alive I KNOW they do... I mean. They wouldn't go through all this effort. Would they? What do they want?"

"I could take a guess. What you are also pursing is what they are seeking."

"Mahir..." Alyssa's voice was trailing.

"You need to tell me who Mahir is, Alyssa. Your life. Rather it be the truth or not... depends on him." My eyes continue to focus on the road. Police now getting involved. "Please."

"He's just a damn past life, Sam! I haven't heard from him since they sedated me in the hospital. Mahir could have well been made up by ME!"

"If that was true-" I had pressed more on the gas pedal to avoid any chases. "-you wouldn't be here. You would still be investigating the Pieces of Eden our group has."

"Sam. Slow down. Look. I did all what you wanted. I got you a way back home."

"Alyssa..." I couldn't find a way to say the words. Not even to myself, but I thought them. I made sure she had heard them loud and clear. _If I would have went home and chased after you. The events that just happened now. You could have well died. Do you really want that? Do you really want THIS?! _I saw that I was speeding well above eighty miles an hour.

I was the one causing panic now. I could see it in Alyssa's eyes. _"_SAM!" I heard her yell.

I could see an Abstergo truck ahead. Something about it didn't seem right. Did I cause too much suspicion? _This can't be real. I thought we were homefree._ Would be my last words as the van had slammed right into us. Even if both Alyssa and myself were wearing seatbelts, it had damaged us both. We were out cold. Everything that followed happened instantaneously.

I felt paralyzed. I was semi-conscious. Hearing several voices around me. I couldn't see, I couldn't move. I knew I needed to do something. "Is he still breathing?" "Yeah" "Not good. We don't need him. Only the girl. Get her into the truck and into an Animus. There is only a matter of time." _Matter.. of.. time... No. Alyssa. _"Then god damn it. What about Sam Fisher?" "Burn the damn car. Vidic waits for no one. Leave no trace of his body."

I was left for dead. _Move. Come on! _I was in a state of urgency. I needed to gather some sort of motion. My arms had dropped finally after several screams to my brain. I unbuckled myself, tasting my own blood dropping to the back of my throat. The smell of gasoline. These bastards weren't playing around. It was moments that passed. I could smell smoke.

_Damn it. Not now. I refuse to die like this. _I stumbled out of the car as soon as I got myself free. I couldn't see where I was heading. It was realization that my could only do so much, yet no avail. Pulling myself with my arms, hoping to get away from the wreckage. _No. Please. Sarah. I need... _

"Sam! SAM! Hang on. Help is on the way. Desmond and the others have been called. Damn it. Where's Alyssa?" I was too weak to process the questions.

**I must have passed out. **My breathing was placed into a hyperventilation as I sat up. Looking around. I found myself in the cabin again. The living room. "Guys! Snake. Desmond! Anyone! Sam's waking! He's awake!" Rebecca was watching over me apparently. There was a rush of feet in my direction. "Easy there, Sam. You were in a car accident. Are you able to move? Do you remember anything?"

"Alyssa." Was all I was capable of saying. "You can track her. There's a transmitter..."

"Where? On your OPSAT?" It was Snake. "Checking into it now."

I gathered more of my thoughts as I sat up. My chest was covered in bandages. I could also tell by the soft bandages on my forehead. "Alyssa.. she was taken. Wasn't she?" My thoughts were a bit delayed, not knowing that Snake would be my second brain. No one responded. Snake was focused on my OPSAT. He handed it to me.

Even if I couldn't grip all the way, I saw it on the screen. My blood ran thin. Had it been several days since I was out? Damn it. Alyssa was in Egypt. Now Abstergo had her. Did they have this all planned since the beginning as Alyssa was suspected. I sat up, grasping my OPSAT off my chest. "Sam. You should be-"

"I don't care!" I was yelling, now feeling a head rush. "What I should be questioning, Snake... Is why you ran off like you did only to appear here. WHY YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN DOING YOUR DAMN JOB AND NOT ME!" Silence. I was the only one talking. "Now look at what's happened! Alyssa may be gone and GOD FORBID if there would be ANYMORE DAMAGE!" I stood up as the others around me allowed my moment of anger. "You don't fucking love her. You don't. I have done more for her than you ever. WILL."

I felt myself getting dizzy. Snake didn't talk back or stand his ground. He was helping me to stand. "Sam. You still don't realize it, Do you? You know you have the same bloodline as Desmond. Which is why you feel naturally drawn to her. I am only drawn to her because I acquired Altair's memories. Doesn't mean I don't care." I was forced back on to the couch. "Get rest. Me and you are heading after Alyssa. Desmond and the others will need to depart from us. They found what is necessary to stop this war."

Not knowing if I was in pain or that I allowed Alyssa to slip into Templar hands willingly. I couldn't stay conscious anymore. Yet I continued to fight as low sound welcomed my ears. The sounds of low whispers as they discussed the current situation and status of everything. "There is no god damn way Sam is going to get her in this condition." "Not alone he's not." "It doesn't matter if he's related to Altair. What we need is a plan." "Then focus on getting what is necessary in the Temple. I will take care of Sam." "Do you really think that's a good idea?" "We can meet again. My mission is to secure Alyssa. I should have known..."

"I should have known that this was going to happen. I believed Sam could change history. Knowing what just happened. I think he might have changed something." I could hear Snake next to me. "I may not be Altair, but I will carry out his wishes."

"So what exactly are you, Snake? Do you mind explaining yourself?"

Snake sat down on the coffee table next to me. I could feel his aura. "I came from an alternate universe as Sam. Like him everything was peaceful before being sent here. I wasn't given a Piece of Eden, sure, but I was given something else. Memories. Memories of Altair. Memories of Alyssa. I was sent here to give Alyssa a chance, yet knowing there was a Metal Gear in her world or this one. It had to be stopped, but that's another story for another day."

"What needs to be done currently is to assure that they don't grab a hold of Alyssa's memories. This way they don't grab Mahir's last thoughts. This is what Alyssa kept and I knew this well. Even before knowing she was connected with him or a reincarnation."

"Snake. For all we know, Abstergo could already have her memories. Worst case scenario, Mahir's memories. We just need to find a way to get her out of their hands. We need a Plan B." Desmond was already jumping ahead.

"So... you got captured by Templars. Forced into an Animus and was fed Altair's memories?" Shaun was fascinated. We could hear it in his voice. "This could be a well enough breakthrough in technology. Not only would one be capable of having the memories. It would be like harboring another soul. You could be well enough or a few would be capable of living two lives."

"Alyssa has lived with the experience. I am only harboring Altair's soul until he is certain that Alyssa completes her mission. Sure he may not be capable of possessing my body, but he could damn well see, hear and talk whenever is necessary. I wasn't forced into an Animus. This whole story and it's process will have to wait another day."

"Look before this gets anymore confusing. Why don't we discuss more about this later? God knows we could use the time."

I could feel Snake's presence lingering over my half-dead thoughts. "You're right." _You should try and get some rest too, Sam. Don't worry yourself over this. We will rescue her. _How was it? No, there was no way he could hear my thoughts. I needed to address this factor.

I turned my head, opening my eyes. "Alyssa said she found a way to get me back home." I stated. "I have a better plan that may just involve Third Echelon into all of this... help tip the scale." Snake had given me a look. "I am going to see my daughter. Assure her that I am safe. Then I am to retrieve Grim and My Team. Find a way to get them here. From there we are going to ambush those Abstergo bastards once and for all. I'm not the only Splinter Cell out there you know."

For the first time, I saw Snake smirk. Even if I was half-dead, he knew I was more focused on my main goal.. "Then rest up for now. If your plan works... We may have a chance in this war after all." Silence followed as mumbles faded in the back of my head.

**I felt like more than the living dead or a terrible hangover after waking.** How many more hours had passed before I was able to gather my thoughts again? Everyone around me didn't seem to leave. They were all placed on alert. Snake sitting against the arm of the couch, ready to shoot with the gun in his fingers. The rest of them rather made their own beds or passed out at the kitchen table.

Sneaking around them on the search for the spare Piece of Eden I had on person was a challenge. If Snake got me out of there and the Templars were too much in a hurry to see me dead... Then they got sloppy. Too sloppy to spot there were two Pieces of Eden. One Alyssa had and the other one that I had. As soon as my hand touched the sphere it seemed to have awakened. _I am not asking to be sent home as of yet. I need the others. _The Piece of Eden again understanding what I was wanting. _All I want to know is that Alyssa is safe. That somehow she's alive._

This time again, it must have answered a request. I was shot into a dark room like all of my previous visions. Again staring at a maproom Minerva had showed before. The Piece of Eden had glowed in my hand; reflecting the walls around me. With every pulse from the Eden revealed the walls were covered with information. I zoned into the wall that showed Africa, having it lead right into Egypt.

I found the wall getting further away from me like an extended hallway in a nightmare. I was growing anxious. _No. No. Please.. Alyssa don't go away. ALYSSA!_ I kept running until it felt as though I hit a solid barrier. On the other side I saw her. It was Alyssa being forced through yet another Animus. I slammed my hands against the barrier. "Let go of her damn you! Let go of her!"

"Sam? SAM!" I was broke from the darkness, now seeing Desmond face to face with me. I was beyond confused and very disoriented. I was now facing a concerned Desmond, hands placed both on my shoulders. "It's good that I found you. The others have been looking for you. They thought you ran off until we saw the cars were still parked."

"Alyssa-" I pointed behind me, to the East. "-I know.. where." I felt myself step backwards. Desmond caught me as I lost my balance.

"Easy Sam, I know what the Eden does to you, but you need to know." Desmond was searching for me. "Chase after Alyssa. Leave us behind. Give me your OPSAT. We will get your team. Tell your daughter you're safe." Desmond was reaching for the Piece of Eden I was holding. It had pulsed. As if there was a barrier for him. The Piece of Eden called me,

"NO! I must see Sarah. I need to gather my team!" I was getting flashes of images. Desmond could see them too, but his concern for me was recognizable. I knew it was my concern. My mission to gather my crew, bring them here, or at least convince them.

My memory and ability to focus soon ended. Desmond had lured me upon the others arriving. It had been days since that last moment had faded. I was brought back to homebase, locked in the master bedroom. The hours had passed. My anxious body didn't allow me to rest. I felt deeply torn in two directions.

The night I decided to escape made me look more of an asshole to the group. I used my skills to knock out Desmond and even Shaun. Taking the Piece of Eden and running. It felt as though I was to die another day. I only took what was on my back: a few guns and whatever was available.

The sooner I knew that Alyssa could be saved, the sooner I knew everything would be all right. This wasn't without getting home and trying to convince the others. They had to believe me. If they weren't the Piece of Eden would allow me to travel as necessary back to this world.

There was a pulse given from the Eden. It had given me a sight I never understood. It was as if I was in that maproom again, but again I followed its trail with a quickened pace. Gold Silhouettes of people appeared all around me. As if I was experiencing a memory, I kept running.

Feeling a blur all around me, I felt as though I teleported. With a deep breath as if emerging from the water, I found myself crashing hard on a road. I didn't have all the time in the world. Cars rushed around me as I damaged my body. Headlight, sirens. Then time. I was trying to pull myself back together. Getting out of the streets and what had me kept running. I needed to get to Third Echelon Headquarters.

I was stopped. Someone must have called an ambulance. At least I wouldn't have to worry about cars anymore. Somehow, I was thankful. My motor functions couldn't connect due to my struggling, People were reaching to me. Asking if there was anything they could do for me.

I must have been brain dead when I was rushed into the hospital. "What are his vitals?" "Man, late 50s. Appeared on highway." "Does he appear disoriented?" I swiped away the light that was shined in my eyes. "Had a few objects of importance on him. A piece of silver and a few guns." I had felt the oxygen mask on me. This was real all of it was happening.

I must have zoned out as they did their necessary procedures. "You're a lucky one, Mr. Fisher. A few of your close contacts were called-"

"Dad!" It was Sarah's voice. "Oh my god, DAD!" She was once again in my arms. I started crying. I was home. "Don't scare me like that again. Do you understand?"

"Sarah. Listen, I need to talk to you about a few things. All I ask is that you believe me."


	10. SoulBound

**Chapter 9 - SoulBound**

"Sir, if we push any harder, we could lose the Subject." Voices, faint. I could hear concern in that man's voice. Whoever he may be... "We already got the location of the Apple. We don't need to do this! We can't risk killing her." 

"Keep going. We need to find out exactly how the traps were triggered."

I felt as though I was being violated. Stripped of everything, even if I had the clothes on my back. I was tired. Weak. How many more hours was I to stay in the Animus? A flash of light had answered my question.

"You can't let them have the information."

"I.. I can't fight anymore. They're winning."

"Says from the same woman who has been trained by the many."

Through the blinding light, there I was again. Standing in the Temple. Where Mahir had died, fighting for his Creed. The corpse of Mahir hidden under the rubble. Lifeless. Yet, behind me I could feel his presence. The light in the area had dimmed, showing Mahir's Ghost stare at his own lifeless figure.

"The Sword I found. Altair. He had it. That..." Mahir pointed towards the dark hallway. Where the exit. "... is the final memory I had before..."

A silent scene had played. The Crystal Piece of Eden Mahir had found was glowing. Out walked as a hologram was Minerva. Better known how I knew her, however- Athena. The Goddess of Wisdom. Mahir watched the scene play out again. "Minerva said I could see my family if I did as she pleased. Able to save my soul, but not my body."

"If they take the Apple, Alyssa... I will be in their hands."

I wanted to do anything in my power to reach out, support or comfort Mahir. Yet I knew I couldn't. There would be no way I could. "Mahir."

"You need to keep fighting." I could feel as though he was giving me life. "Together. We can accomplish what is necessary."

Mahir had rushed right into my body. I breathed. "SIR! We got a problem. The subject. She's..."

My eyes opened to the sound of rushing feet surrounding me. I didn't have time to collect my thoughts. _HURRY! _Was the only word in the back of my mind. A shine of light into my eyes. It burned, but enraged me. I grasped the flashlight, ramming it into an Abstergo Employee's face. I could feel my body being possessed by Mahir. He was doing this with his ability.

At least to the best of his ability. Still with the flashlight in my grasp, I used it as a blunt object to crack over another Employee's Skull. I took his gun and baton. Mahir may have not known how to shoot. Though I did... laser sight pointed at three Abstergo Men around me. _Make your move._

Seconds passed as shots emptied. I was capable of taking down one with a headshot, the other was more reluctant as I beat him with the baton in my right hand, having the compatibility to shove him back. Giving me time to react as I shot him a few more times.

Though my brain was incapable of processing the shock, I was in survival mode. I needed to get out alive. Turning behind me, I saw the Employee who was keeping me in the Animus in order to gather the necessary data. He was more frightened by the fact of my actions.

"The datacore." My left hand extended. "Give it to me."

"Are you mad?" The man was going to burst into tears. "Your results in the Animus could change everything. EVERYTHING!"

I locked the ring hammer into the pistol I had, placing it to the man's head. "Does it look like I care?" I asked, demanding he do what's necessary. He failed to cooperate.

I mercilessly shot the man, watching him in pain. Though I didn't kill him as he would expect. I knew I couldn't risk him alerting his Teammates. I kicked him aside, hearing him whimper in pain as I proceeded to check out his computer.

As Mahir would have expected. They had information regarding the Crystal Apple. I made sure there wasn't anymore information regarding Mahir. I may not been able to hack, but anything recent was going to stay with me.

"Say one word unless directed, I will shot you." My voice had a bitter tone towards the Employee. "Maybe you should consider a career change."

Mahir was pulling me to the entrance of the Temple they were trying to access. I could feel familiar memories from him. This is where he had passed on... where he had died. Mahir was finally to his resting place once more. I gave a look around the walls of the Temple. Though, again Mahir didn't seem to waste anytime.

Using my body to climb, we found a small entryway into the sand-filled area. I knew and was convinced by now that Mahir was in full control as he used me to scavenge the place. I was allowed to sightsee for only brief moments as Mahir was reminiscing about his past.

Any trap that was set off was already activated. Even some recently as corpses of Templar Abstergo Employees could be found. How much I wanted to appreciate the scenery, though I know I would probably have better luck with scorpions. If there were any...

Templars already seemed to have made this a site in order to dig for the Apple. Though, from what I could tell. There wasn't much luck. Maybe they should have taken warning from the bones? Mahir was impressing me as he bypassed everything he may have seen before.

Maybe he was just an expert Tomb Raider. Uncharted Archeological Explorer sounded more accurate. I was more or less still in awe that here I was.. Asyut, Egypt. I wanted to explore, but Mahir was reminding me we were on a tight schedule. Quickly traversing walls and leaps only a parkour expert would know. I was amazed at what he could accomplish with his ability to possess.

Sliding down through passage ways and into several untouched chambers, we had arrived. There Mahir was.. his bones. Body only containing what was left of his Creed's symbolism. Though I wasn't all saddened at the time. I felt myself gasp for air as Mahir departed from me, to examine his grave. I never realized how much strength Mahir was giving me until now.

Laying on the ground with Mahir and his Grave insight, I ached. Watching as Mahir pointed to his bones. "In there. The Apple is still here." His spirit walked up to me, knowing there were limits, though with time constraints, we needed to escape before Templars would follow.

We pushed, pulled and grunted our way through the remaining rubble. From there I saw a faint shine. It pulsed as I reached for it. That must have been it... the Crystal Apple. As our hands pulled it out, I could see a blue shimmer that shot into my eyes.

"Far too long have I waited for you, Keeper. It's good to know we could depend on you. Your job, however is not done. You must meet up with Seeker. He has knowledge of how to end this with the Apples he was acquiring, though one deigned for a winning strategy."

I could feel warmth around me. Something or someone had pulled Mahir straight out of my body and into the Apple. "Mahir has done his part and has earned his rest. Soon he will be with his family." I felt. Panic. "You must do what is necessary. Use your Eagle Vision I just granted you a way to seek out the remaining Pieces to the Puzzle. There is not much time!"

The Temple trembled as a sonicboom was released from the Apple. I had collapsed to the ground, my mind was willing, but my body wasn't capable to sustain anymore damage. I was hearing faint voices, urging me to press forward. Forcing myself to my feet, I knew Minerva wouldn't give me information here.

Crawling my way out of the Temple. I found myself at the entrance again. My stomach had dropped though. The injured Employee I took down before wasn't there. Instead I was met with lasers to my body, I was surrounded. I could hear the clicking of guns. Swallowing hard, I dropped my head.

Words were spoken. Though inaudible. I knew I wasn't going to get out alive. For once in my existence, I didn't cry out of fear or hurt, but of joy. "Sam Fisher... Solid Snake... Mahir Al-Saqr Sayyid... Altair Ibn La-Ahad..." I watched my tears drop to the sand under me. "Thank you. All of you... I couldn't thank you all enough..."

Sharp sounds entered my brain. What was that? Templars around me all acted in different ways. They couldn't take the sound either. It wasn't one of their devices. The sound had made me sick to my stomach, but just as it soon ended, I saw a remaining Templar that was still standing, pointing his Assault Rifle right to my head. There was no time to react.

_Nothing is true. Everything is permitted. Does our creed provide the answer, then? That one may be two things – opposite in every way – simultaneously? And why not? Am I not proof? We of noble intentions, possessed of barbaric means? We who celebrate the sanctity of life and then promptly take it from those we deem our enemies?_

Gunshots. My ears were ringing. My body, falling limp. Shadows rushing to my view as my eyesight faded. My heart was slowing. Someone picked me up, The last thing before the flash of light was the breeze of wind brushing against my skin.


End file.
